Foolish Couple
by Prissycatice
Summary: "Eh? seragam sekolah pria?", "jangan bilang kalau dari tadi kau melihatku sebagai perempuan dan kau telah jatuh hati padaku" Sebagai murid baru, di hari pertama Changmin harus rela datang terlambat, tapi seorang murid yang cantik telah menyelamatkannya. Tunggu! dia seorang pria? JaeMin. HoMin. a bit YooSu. YunChul/HoChul this chapter. Newest Chapter is Special Edition
1. Chapter 1

Ok, saya ga tau ada atau enggak yang mau baca ff ini. tapi yaudahlah saya share aja

lagipula ini juga ff lama

bagi yang mau baca silahkan :)

.

.

.

.

Title: Foolish Couple

Chapter: 1

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-####-####-

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah musim semi. Angin yang ramah selalu berhembus di atas permukaan tanah menerpa wajah-wajah letih yang seakan telah mati. Warna-warni bunga akan selalu terlihat di manapun kau berjalan. Senyum ramah yang selalu terlihatpun akan memberikan kesejukan tersendiri yang akan membuat tubuhmu semakin hangat.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang anak bernama Shim Changmin. Pada hari dimana semua orang bisa merasakan betapa indahnya musim semi, ia harus mengejar waktu dengan berlari karena ia akan terlambat ke upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Karena kecerobohannya, ia terlambat naik kereta kedua yang menjadi kereta terakhir sebelum upacara dimulai. Kalau ia naik kereta ketiga, tentu semua akan terlambat jauh dari waktunya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlari sampai ke sekolahnya walaupun bisa dibilang bahwa sekolahnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

"Hah.. bagaimana ini… apa?! sudah jam segini?" panik Changmin saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangannya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan berapa banyak peluh keringatnya yang telah jatuh.

Sekolahnya masih jauh dan ia masih belum sampai pada setengah jarak untuk sampai ke sana. Murid baru telat di hari pertama? kesan yang sangat buruk untuknya.

_Ckiiiiiiiitt!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Changmin kaget sekali. Bagaimana tidak.. ia hampir saja tertabrak. Siapa sih orang bodoh yang dengan sok menyetir di jalan besar seperti ini? bagaimana kalau anak kecil yang mengalaminya? rasa kesal benar-benar sudah memuncak di kepalanya.

"Hei! kau bisa menyetir tidak sih?! hati-hati dong!" kesal Changmin. Apa lagi ini? kapan ia akan sampai ke sekolah bila terus terjadi hal seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba kaca belakang mobil terbuka dan Wajah cantik muncul dari baliknya. Tanpa sadar Changmin terpesona melihatnya. Cantik sekali..

"Kau ingin pergi ke SMU Mansa kan? naiklah. Kau sudah sangat telat." Ucap sang pemilik wajah cantik itu kepada Changmin.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? naiklah!" perintahnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Changmin. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Changmin masuk, dan mobil kembali berjalan. Rasa bingung terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia terus memperhatikan orang yang telah berbaik hati yang telah mau mengantarnya..

"Kau murid baru? hebat sekali kau berangkat jam segini"

Changmin terus menatapnya, dan ia mulai berpikir di dalam hatinya "Cantik sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis secantik ini. Wah, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih bersih tanpa sedikitpun noda. Nama di seragamnya.. Kim Jaejoong..nama yang bagus. Tubuhnya ramping.. Dan ia memakai seragam sekolah pria yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya.. eh? seragam sekolah pria?"

Dengan refleks Changmin bergeser dari tempatnya duduk. "Kau.. kau laki-laki?" Tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Changmin "Ya.. memang kenapa? jangan bilang kalau dari tadi kau melihatku sebagai perempuan dan kau telah jatuh hati padaku" balas Jaejoong santai. Mungkin sedikit meledek.

Changmin tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja ia dengar.. bagaimana bisa hal ini sampai terjadi? bagaimana bisa jantungnya terus berdebar kencang saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki? _Argghhh!_

Jaejoong mulai curiga melihat tingkah laku Changmin "Jangan-jangan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan itu benar ya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ti.. tidak! tentu saja tidak! mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki! jangan bercanda!" jawab Changmin sedikit panik. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya 'Bodoh' itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

Tanpa sadar mobil sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup. "Telat!" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak telat kalau berangkat jam segitu" ucapnya sedikit malas.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa masuk?"

"Ya masuk saja"

"Tapi peraturan sekolah no 14 mengatakan bahwa bila pintu gerbang sudah tertutup, kita tidak akan boleh masuk kelas"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengarnya "Kau menghafal semua peraturannya? anak yang rajin sekali.." ucapnya tak percaya.

"Habisnya hal itu penting kan" kata Changmin sedikit malu.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa "Sudahlah. Tenang saja. Kita pasti boleh masuk"

"Eh?"

Benar saja. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan mobil masuk. Changmin dan Jaejoong turun dari mobil "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Changmin bingung

Jaejoong kembali tertawa "Kau lucu sekali. Sudahlah. Oh ya, kusarankan kau tidak usah mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru itu. Acaranya sangat membosankan."

"Eh? ah iya, terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Changmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya berangkat ke sekolah kok" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Sudah ya, selamat menikmati sekolah barumu" tambahnya lalu ia beranjak pergi.

"Eh.. Jae-hyung! boleh aku tahu kau kelas berapa?" seru Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan mata yang agak melotot. "Kau panggil aku Jae-hyung?" tanyanya.

Seketika Changmin kaget "Akh! maaf, tadi aku melihat nama di seragammu. Maaf!"

"Haha.. tidak apa-apa.. jarang orang memanggilku seperti itu. Jadi aku agak kaget. Aku di kelas 3-A. datang saja kalau kau membutuhkan pertolonganku. Atau.. bila kau merindukan cinta pada pandangan pertamamu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit meledek.

Wajah Changmin seketika memerah "Jae-hyung!" serunya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa lalu ia beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Changmin.

-####-

.

.

Bukan jadi yang terakhir, Changmin malah menjadi murid pertama yang masuk ke kelasnya. Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat melegakan untuk dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa dan bagaimana, Selama jam pelajaran ia terus kepikiran mengenai Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki wajah secantik itu?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang tiba waktu istirahat, dan Changmin memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolahnya karena ia bosan berada di kelasnya. Setiap orang sudah memiliki kelompok sendiri karena saling mengenal sewaktu SMP. Tapi tidak dengannya, ia tidak mengenal siapapun di SMU barunya ini.

"Ah.. entahlah.. mungkin seharusnya ia terlahir sebagai perempuan kali.." ucapnya sambil meminum jus kaleng sembari menikmati pemandangan yang terpantul dari jendela di lantai ketiga di gedung sebelah barat sekolah.

"Siapa maksudmu? aku?" kata seseorang dari belakangnya.

Suara yang sangat familiar. Changmin segera berbalik "Jae-hyung?!" serunya agak kaget.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang sedang bersama dengan 2 orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Dari penampilannya, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang bonavit.

"Siapa dia Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya salah seorang dari kedua orang yang bersama Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Changmin. Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti kodok yang sedang ditatap ular yang sedang kelaparan.

"Hentikan Chun. Dia junior kita."

"Oh, murid baru yang telat itu?" Tanya anak lainnya.

Changmin kaget sekaligus malu mendengarnya. "Jadi ia menceritakannya?" pikir Changmin agak kesal. Wajahnya kini cemberut. Ia memang tidak pernah nisa menutupi perasaanya. Kalau kesal ya kesal.

"Wah.. dia marah.." ledek anak yang bernama Park Yoochun.

"Hei... hentikan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik kerah baju Yoochun agar ia mundur ke belakang. "Kau marah?" tanyanya kepada Changmin.

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya "Untuk apa? ah, sudahlah. Aku kembali saja ke kelas, toh sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai." Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Dengan segera, Jaejoong menarik baju Changmin untuk menahannya pergi "Jam istirahat masih lama." Ucapnya. Jaejoong menarik wajah Changmin agar ia bisa melihatnya. Kemudian ia menatap Changmin lurus-lurus ke matanya, membuat Changmin menelan ludahnya cepat. "Kau marah?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Senior maunya apa? aku kan sudah bilang tidak. Tolong berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama terus-menerus." Jawab Changmin berusaha setenang mungkin sambil melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya.

"Wah, berani sekali anak ini" ucap Yoochun.

"Emm.. Jaejoong-ah, kau yakin dia junior kita?" Tanya anak lainnya yang bernama Kim Junsu sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja. Ia tinggi sekali. Lebih tinggi dari kita, jauh." Jawab Junsu.

"Benar juga. Berapa tinggimu? namamu?" Tanya Yoochun yang lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

"Tolong berhenti mendekatkan wajahmu padaku, senior." Kata Changmin cepat sambil mendorong wajah Yoochun menjauh. "Aku Shim Changmin. Tinggiku terakhir di ukur 183."

"Uwooo tinggi sekali." Seru Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Jadi namamu Changmin? hm.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau belum tahu, Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit bingung.

"Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau akan ku panggil Minnie" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Changmin pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa mendengarnya. Jaejoong memang tidak bermaksud meledek, ia suka panggilan yang ia berikan untuk Changmin, tapi tentu aneh bila orang lain mendengarnya.

"Tolong berhenti mengolokku, SENIOR!" kesal Changmin. Ia berbalik lalu beranjak pergi.

Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong menarik pakaiannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Lepas.." ucap Changmin dengan penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

"Minnie" panggil Jaejoong.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! cepat lepaskan aku!"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh Changmin lalu mencengkram tangannya kuat. "Aaw!" rintih Changmin.

"Dengar Minnie. Jangan panggil aku senior! panggil aku seperti pertama kali kau memanggilku!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Aaw.. Lepas.." rintih Changmin. Jaejoong segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Changmin mengelus-elus lengannya yang terasa sakit. Inikah yang akan diterima para murid baru dari seniornya?

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bagian dari acara 'penerimaan murid baru' kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! aku tidak akan menindas murid baru! apalagi kau!" bentak Jaejoong.

"_Apalagi kau?"_ ucap Yoochun mengulang perkataan Jaejoong sambil sedikit menyindir.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong tegas. Changmin sedikit bingung sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Apa ia istimewa di mata Jaejoong?

"Kau meng-istimewakan anak baru ini?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk Changmin. Ada sedikit perasaan curiga di benaknya.

"Tentu!"

"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yoochun tak percaya.

"Eh? Jaejoong-ah. Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?" Tanya Junsu sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong. sementara itu Changmin hanya diam terpaku.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kuberitahu ya. Aku itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya Minnie tahu." Kata Jaejoong santai tanpa sedikitpun bermaksud melukai perasaan seseorang. 'jujur dan polos' memang merupakan sifatnya.

Changmin membatu mendengarnya. Yoochun dan Junsu langsung melirik Changmin dengan ekspresi kaget yang tidak wajar. _"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_ Tanya Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Title: Foolish couple

Chapter: 2

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#######-#-#######-

.

.

.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kuberitahu ya. Aku itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya Minnie tahu." Kata Jaejoong santai tanpa sedikitpun bermaksud melukai perasaan seseorang. 'jujur dan polos' memang merupakan sifatnya.

Changmin membatu mendengarnya. Yoochun dan Junsu langsung melirik Changmin dengan ekspresi kaget yang tidak wajar. _"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_ Tanya Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati Changmin "Kau jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong-ah?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Changmin tidak bergeming, ia masih berdiri membatu mendengar pengakuan bodoh Jaejoong.

"Hei, jawab aku" tuntut Yoochun sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin.

"Chun, hentikan. Baru saja aku bilang bahwa kita tidak akan menindas anak baru terutama dia kan" kata Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan perlakuan tidak sopan Yoochun kepada Changmin.

"Tapi ia suka kau! su-ka ka-u!"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku suka ia menyukaiku" ucap Jaejoong santai.

Teng.. tong.. teng.. tong..

"Em? bel sudah berbunyi. Kalian kembali saja ke kelas duluan" kata Jaejoong kepada Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kau mau kemana Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku mau mengantarkan Minnie ke kelasnya. Bilang pada guru jam pelajaran berikutnya aku akan telat masuk kelas" perintah Jaejoong kepada Junsu. Lalu Jaejoong membawa Changmin kembali ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Yoochun juga Junsu.

-####-

.

.

"Minnie, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Changmin. Changmin tidak menjawab, ia masih belum tersadar dari **_'stress tiba-tiba'_** yang menerpanya.

"Minnie.. Minnie" panggil Jaejoong. Karena Changmin tidak kunjung menjawab, Jaejoong meliriknya dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang terbengong-bengong. "Minnnie! sadar hei! kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Changmin. "Kucium nih!" ancam Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

Seketika Changmin terlepas dari **'stress tiba-tibanya'**. "Wuaaaa!" teriaknya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tinggal beberapa cm dari wajahnya, lalu ia mendorong wajah Jaejoong jauh-jauh.

"Uppphh.."

Changmin bernafas dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan kau?! kau homo?!"

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yang telah berhasil membuat wajahnya terdongak. "Akhirnya sadar juga.. memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciummu? toh cuma kecupan yang tidak berarti" kata Jaejoong santai.

"Tidak berarti katamu?! itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku tahu!" bentak Changmin kesal.

"Ooo.. bagus kan kalau ciuman pertamamu dilakukan dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertamamu'? hmm?"

"Kau.. kau abnormal! pergi! menjauh dariku! kembali ke kelasmu, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai!" perintah Changmin sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah Changmin lagi. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus mengikutinya.

Tak ada gunanya ia bicara, toh Jaejoong tetap mengikutinya. Changmin terus berjalan secepat mungkin, dan langsung membuka pintu kelasnya. Ketika pintu dibuka, di sana sudah ada guru yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Berani sekali murid baru sepertimu datang terlambat pada jam pelajaranku!" bentak guru dengan mata pelajaran kimia itu.

Changmin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya "Maafkan saya" ucapnya.

"Oo.. maaf? enak sekali kau.." kata guru itu dengan suara yang sedikit ditahan.

"Aku yang membuatnya datang terlambat" kata Jaejoong memotong ucapan guru kimia itu. Lalu dengan santainya, ia merangkul Changmin di hadapan guru itu. Semua anak yang melihat Jaejoong langsung saling berbisik. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jae-hyung! cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" bisik Changmin sambil meng-enyahkan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di bahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berkata "Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, aku senang" ucapnya gembira.

"Apa-apaan kau!" kesal Changmin.

"Ehm! jadi ia bersamamu. Maaf, saya tidak tahu" kata sang guru kimia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini basah oleh keringat.

Changmin kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa? hanya karena ucapan Jaejoong? Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang sedang bersamanya ini?

"Begini ya, kusarankan agar anda jangan pernah berani untuk memarahi anak ini. Atau kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Mr. Kang Min ho." Ancam Jaejoong serius namun dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Guru itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Changmin makin kaget. Berani sekali ia mengancam guru?

"Nah, masuklah Minnie. Sekarang semua aman" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan punggung Changmin. Changmin masuk ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan bingung, lalu ia duduk di bangkunya. "Nah, Minnie. Beritahu aku kalau ada seseorang yang bersikap buruk padamu ya" kata Jaejoong. lalu ia pergi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Semua anak langsung melihat kepergian Jaejoong lewat jendela. Beberapa anak masih menjerit dan ada juga yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian sekarang juga!" perintah Mr. Min ho kepada muridnya. Semua anak langsung kembali ke meja mereka. "Shim Changmin" panggilnya.

"I, iya?" sahut Changmin.

"Tadi saya minta maaf atas perlakuan saya yang tidak sopan"

-####-

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Penolong yang menjadi 'cinta pada pandangan pertamanya' yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki. Senior abnormal dan dua temannya yang tidak menyukainya. Guru yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramah kepadanya dan 'teman-teman' tak dikenal yang langsung berakrab ria saat jam pulang sekolah.

Kepalanya kini di penuhi oleh hal-hal yang terus mengganggunya. Kehidupan sekolah apa yang akan ia jalani? memikirkan Jaejoong saja sudah membuat tubuhnya merinding. Siapa sebenarnya cowok itu?

-####-

.

.

Setiap hari di sekolah adalah saat-saat yang terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Changmin. Bagaimana tidak?

Kini semua anak di kelasnya berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Senang sih disukai banyak orang, tapi benci bila memikirkan hal itu terjadi kerena seniornya- Jaejoong!

Apalagi dari hari ke hari Jaejoong selalu menyeretnya bermain saat jam istirahat. Ia harus bermain dengan seorang senior 'polos' yang hampir menyentuh ke arah bodoh, dan juga dua orang sahabatnya yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!" pangilan itu kini sudah mulai membuatnya mual sampai ingin muntah rasanya. Di kepalanya kini hanya ada Jaejoong yang selalu mengganggunya. Bahkan saat ia tidurpun, Jaejoong selalu datang dalam mimpi dan menyeretnya untuk bermain. Benar-benar mimpi buruk!

"Jae-hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu " ucap Changmin lemah kepada Jaejoong di hari ke-9 Jaejoong menyeretnya untuk pergi bermain bersamanya dan dua orang temannya yang dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka kepadanya—Yoochun dan Junsu.

kini ia, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah meja panjang yang bisa ditempati oleh ± 8 orang, tapi di sana hanya ada mereka ber-4. Padahal semua meja di kantin sudah penuh, tapi kenapa anak lainnya tidak mau duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka?

"Hm? Tanya apa Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melahap _pizza_ kesukaannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? apa kau berandalan di sekolah ini?" tanya Changmin sedikit takut.

Jaejoong hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Sementara itu Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Changmin menjadi bingung atas reaksi mereka. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Aduh.. Yoochun-ah, perutku.. perutku sakit.. haha" kata Junsu, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga.." balas Yoochun yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Minnie, kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku adalah berandalan di sekolah ini? apa aku terlihat menyeramkan di matamu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah terlihat menyeramkan.. hanya saja.. kau seakan-akan menguasai sekolah ini" jawab Changmin jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Duh, bodohnya anak ini.. hei, Shim Changmin. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kim Jaejoong, putra tunggal direktur SMU Mansa dan pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea." Kata Yoochun bangga.

Changmin kaget mendengarnya. "Putra direktur sekolah?"

"Benar" jawab Junsu sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adalah putra direktur sekolah? kau jadi tidak mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu berkata dengan suara yang lantang "Uuugh… sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. walau kau putra direktur sekolah, kau tidak boleh dengan seenaknya mengancam guru seperti yang kau lakukan pada hari di mana pertama kali aku masuk sekolah! kau juga tidak boleh meng-intimidasi murid lainnya! dan jangan seenaknya telat masuk jam pelajaran! jangan bolos!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya dengan sangat tidak sopan ke wajah Jaejoong. Rasanya lega sekali ketika bisa mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ingin ia sampaikan kepada pria yang satu itu.

Yoochun geram melihatnya "Kurang ajar sekali kau kepada—"

Jaejoong menutup mulut Yoochun dengan cepat. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya? tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Changmin mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi"

"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Changmin lega mendengarnya. "Tapi ada syaratnya" kata Jaejoong tetap tersenyum. "Kau harus menjadi pacarku" ucapnya sambil melihat Changmin dengan tatapan seorang penguasa.

**_Pacaaaaaaarrr?!_**

**__**.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**ok, saya akan menjawab beberapa review. yang pertama, karena ini adalah ff lama dan sudah tamat, saya ga bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian yang meminta ceritanya ingin jadi begini atau begitu. maaf ya :(**

**.**

**lalu, di sini Changmin jadi uke, bukan seme. it's JaeMin. saya buat ff ini waktu melihat Jaejoong masih berambut hitam sebahu, dan Changmin masih amat sangat imut(jaman Rising Sun). jadi saya senang membuat Changmin menjadi uke :P**

**.**

**kapan Yunho keluar? kalian harus sabar. karena saya tulis HoMin juga, berarti dia memang akan muncul :)**

**.**

**terakhir, saya mau ngucapin BIG THANKS buat:**

**shimmax, Anne, nicckendwi, barb, js-ie, Juli Constantine(I Love Your Name! Constantine!), HaeUKE, MinMint, Evil Thieves, JennyChan, Deewie, SiwonWife, & Fiction94 yang udah bersedia review_  
_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Review Please~**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, saya kembali~

ada yang rindu? apa? ga ada? yoweslah~ XD

silahkan dinikmati~

* * *

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Typos!  
_

* * *

"Hei, shim Changmin. kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kim Jaejoong, putra tunggal direktur SMU Mansa dan pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea." Kata Yoochun bangga.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adalah putra direktur sekolah? kau jadi tidak mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu berkata dengan suara yang lantang "Uuugh… sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. walau kau putra direktur sekolah, kau tidak boleh dengan seenaknya mengancam guru seperti yang kau lakukan pada hari di mana pertama kali aku masuk sekolah! kau juga tidak boleh meng-intimidasi murid lainnya! dan jangan seenaknya telat masuk jam pelajaran! jangan bolos!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya dengan sangat tidak sopan ke wajah Jaejoong. Rasanya lega sekali ketika bisa mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ingin ia sampaikan kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya? tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Changmin mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi"

Changmin lega mendengarnya. "Tapi ada syaratnya" kata Jaejoong tetap tersenyum. "Kau harus menjadi pacarku" ucapnya sambil melihat Changmin dengan tatapan seorang penguasa.

**_Pacaaaaaaarrr?!_**

* * *

"Jaejoong-ah! apa-apa.." panik Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Yoochun menggebrak meja dengan cepat, membuat seisi kantin melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kemana pikiranmu?! kau sudah gila?!" bentaknya marah kepada Jaejoong "Kau semakin kacau sejak bertemu dengannya!"

"Park Yoochun, teriakanmu membuat gendang telingaku berdengung kencang. Dan satu hal lagi, tolong lihat tempat di mana kau ingin menggebrak meja dengan kencang seperti itu." Sindir Jaejoong kepada Yoochun yang sebenarnya secara tersirat merupakan perintah agar Yoochun tidak melakukannya lagi.

Beberapa anak dari masing-masing meja saling berbisik "Ada apa? kenapa senior Park marah seperti itu?" dengan mimik menjijikkan yang seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat? sekarang kita akan tambah terkenal" sindir Jaejoong lagi sambil memberikan senyum setengah menusuk kepada Yoochun.

"Uuurgh.." kesal Yoochun, namun dengan segera ia duduk kembali di kursinya. Junsu mencoba memberikan minuman kepada Yoochun agar pikirannya tenang, namun Yoochun menolaknya dengan cepat.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Changmin lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata "Oh ya, bagaimana Minnie? kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan kemurkaan Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Sebenarnya ia dianggap apa? apa Jaejoong tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan sahabat yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia kecil?

"Kau berharap aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh yang terkesan malas.

"Tentu aku berharap kau akan menjawab 'Tentu saja aku mau, dengan senang hati, Jaejoong-hyung' dengan wajah berseri-seri bahagia, bahkan kalau perlu, aku ingin kau sampai meneteskan air mata indahmu"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Jaejoong memang akan mengharapkan dirinya menjawab "Iya", namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan Jaejoong sangat jauh melebihi apa yang ia perkirakan. Dan perkataan Jaejoong itu sangat membuatnya jijik.

"Jaejoong-hyung, kau membuatku.. membuatku.."

"Membuatmu apa Minnie? sangat bahagia?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kenapa menundukkan kepalamu?" tanyanya lagi, lalu ia menaikkan dagu Changmin agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Changmin barkata "Perkataanmu membuatku ingin muntah..." dengan suara datar yang sedikit bergetar.

Seketika Jaejoong membisu. Tatapannya kini kosong. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. "Perkataanmu membuatku ingin muntah" kata-kata Changmin masuk begitu dalam ke dalam otaknya dan membuat semua sistem pikirannya berjalan dengan kacau.

"Hei! kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Jaejoong-ah!" bentak Junsu kepada Changmin.

"Kau memang tidak tahu aturan! anak seperti kau harus menjauh dari Jaejoong-ah!" kesal Yoochun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Jaejoong dari dagu Changmin.

Dengan segera, Jaejoong membetulkan sistem kerja otaknya dan langsung menatap tajam Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih terlihat marah "Jangan pernah membentaknya. Minnie berhak mengatakan apapun kepadaku" perintahnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Dan jangan pernah sekalipun menyuruhnya menjauh dariku!"

"Tapi Jaejoo-"

Belum sempat Junsu mengakhiri kata-katanya, Jaejoong langsung memotongnya dengan mengucapkan "Kim Junsu, Minnie berhak mengatakan apapun yang mau ia katakan kepadaku" Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat serius. Matanya menatap tajam mata Junsu.

"Aaarghhhh! kau memang sudah gila!" teriak Yoochun. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja karena ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar melihat Jaejoong yang sudah seperti orang yang tidak ia kenal seperti dulu.

"Yoochun-ah? mau ke mana? tu, tunggu aku" ucap Junsu yang ikut menyusul kepergian Yoochun.

"Teman-temanmu sudah pergi tuh, kenapa tidak ikut?" Tanya Changmin yang akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Em? biarkan saja, mereka itu tahu diri" jawab Jaejoong.

"Tahu diri bagaimana maksudnya?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ya, mereka itu sengaja meninggalkan kita agar aku bisa berduaan denganmu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Begini ya Jae-hyung, kita di sini tidak berdua. Kau tidak lihat bahwa di sini ini kantin? kantin tidak akan kosong" balas Changmin. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu" tambahnya.

"Ah… kenapa waktu istirahat begitu singkat? aku masih belum menerima jawaban darimu nih" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, Bisa dibilang kini ia sedang merajuk, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil saat ini.

"Jae-hyung, waktu istirahat kita itu satu jam, itu sudah sangat lama"

"Tapi Minnie, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab 'Ya'?" Tanya Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Jae-hyung, kau sadar kan kalau aku ini laki-laki?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk "Dan kau masih ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?"

"Minnie, dengarkan aku. Setiap manusia itu tidak memerlukan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. apa kau perlu alasan untuk menyukaiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" kini Jaejoong yang balik bertanya.

Changmin bingung. Memang benar, manusia tidak memerlukan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, bahkan manusia tidak pernah bisa melarang dirinya untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? haruskah ia berkata 'iya'? Changmin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya. Tapi benarkah ia harus menjadi pacar seorang pria? 'menjijikan' itulah kata-kata yang terukir di benaknya saat ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah pacar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika kujawab 'tidak'?" Tanya Changmin.

Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam, ia nampak berpikir dan mencari jawaban. "Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang tadi kau larang" katanya sambil memberikan senyuman kecil bagai iblis.

"Jae-hyung!"

"Aku serius Minnie. Aku akan lakukan apapun sampai kau mau jadi pacarku"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu kan? biar kau Tanya alasannya pun, aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu" jawab Jaejoong datar.

Changmin sedikit berpikir "Em.. itu artinya.. kau bodoh?" ucapnya dengan salah satu alis mata yang sedikit terangkat.

Sesaat Jaejoong terpaku mendengarnya. namun ia tersenyum dan berkata "Sepertinya begitu. Aku bodoh, masa tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu ya hahaha.." setelah berkata seperti itu, ia tertawa lepas, begitu lepas sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Changmin hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar. Para penghuni kantinpun jadi memalingkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong dan sebagian kembali berbisik hal-hal sepele seperti "Lihat, senior Kim tertawa" atau "Tampan sekali~!"

Teng tong teng tong!

"Tuh kan, cepat masuk kelas, nanti kalau sudah menemukan jawabanya, beri tahu aku dan aku akan memikirkannya lagi" kata Changmin sembari bangkit dari kursinya, ia tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu sampai aku menemukan jawabannya dan pastikan kau akan menjawab 'Iya' ya!" teriak Jaejoong.

Changmin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh berbalik, tersenyum, lalu balas berteriak "Akan ku usahakan!"

"Oh iya, nanti akan kuminta ayahku agar waktu istirahat diperpanjang menjadi 2 jam!" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

**"_Kalau yang itu sih tidak perlu!"_**

_To be continued…_

* * *

**saatnya membalas review~_  
_**

**kali ini yang akan membalas reviewnya adalah Jaejoong dan Changmin! silahkan~!**

* * *

**Jae:** eh? aku? baiklah. saya akan jawab yang pertama. **"karena ff lama, berarti bisa update kilat dong?"**

nah, soal itu. begini. karena authornya memiliki banyak ff, dia harus membagi waktu untuk mempostnya. dan dia masih punya setumpuk hutang ff! jadi dia ol juga hanya sesekali, selebihnya tidur dan bermalas_-_malasan #eh?

**Min:** Yang kedua... hm... **"Yunho belum muncul juga"**

yah, kalian harus sabar, Yunho_-_hyung masih terjebak kemacetan di jalan

**Jae:** **"Apakah bakal jadi threesome?"** yah, kalau jadi sih bakalan asik

**Min:** Hei! ini bukan ff mesum! dasar kalian semua mesum!

**Jae:** kan ga perlu marah begitu

**Min:** Di sini aku yang jadi korban tau!

lanjut! **"Di sini Min beneran jadi uke?"** IYA! authornya emang geblek! udah tau aku ganteng dan gagah begini malah dijadiin uke! *kesel tingkat dewa*

**Jae:** **"Nanti kalau Yunho muncul sebagai apa?"** dia bakal jadi tukang kayu yang benerin gedung sekolah

**Min:** ga ada peran begitu!

eh udah habis, yaudahlah~

* * *

ok, itu review yang mereka pilih dan mereka balas~

**nah selanjutnya mau ngucapin big thanks to:**

**Anne, nicckendwi, JennyChan, Shimmax, Han HyunDae, Juli Constantine, Kyuubi kim, Fiction94, deewie, R, Nashya, MinKie Lie, and Guest**

kalian udah bikin aku semangat karena udah bersedia review XD

**next, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**maaf lama ga update XD**

**cekidot!**

* * *

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

"Aku serius Minnie. Aku akan lakukan apapun sampai kau mau jadi pacarku"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu kan? biar kau Tanya alasanya pun, aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu" jawab Jaejoong datar.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak hari di mana Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Changmin. Dan sejak saat itu, entah mengapa, Yoochun dan Junsu jadi sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Mungkin perasaan kesal masih melekat erat pada diri keduanya karena kini sahabat mereka menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang lain dibandingkan mereka.

"Minnie~" panggil Jaejoong manja di depan jendela kelas Changmin.

Sontak, semua murid di kelas Changmin melihat ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah Jaejoong. sebagian besar murid wanita langsung berteriak histeris dengan wajah yang merona merah, dan kebanyakan murid pria mulai berbisik-bisik tentang hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Changmin menepuk dahinya pelan seraya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menatap Jaejoong malas kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Minnie~ aku kangen~" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil berusaha menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Changmin segera menghindar dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari senior bodohnya itu. "Jae-hyung, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Changmin sembari memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya membalas tatapan tajam Changmin kepadanya dengan senyuman manja. "Karena aku ingin bertemu Minnie~~"

Changmin kembali menghela nafasnya lalu berkata "Jae-hyung, ini masih jam pelajaran" dengan ekspresi marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku kangen, coba kau hitung, sudah berapa hari kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang sudah berapa hari?! kita hanya tidak bertemu kemarin! dan harus berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu agar kau tidak membolos saat jam pelajaran?!" marah Changmin. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, dan ia juga tidak peduli status Jaejoong sebagai putra tunggal pemilik sekolah. Menurutnya, apa yang salah memang harus dibenarkan.

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa mereka tidak bisa bertemu kemarin adalah karena Jaejoong harus ikut bersama ayahnya ke pertemuan penting keluarganya. Mau tidak mau ia harus ikut. Sebenarnya direktur sekolah adalah seorang pria baik yang akan selalu menuruti apapun permintaan anak semata wayangnya, Jaejoong. namun saat ada pertemuan-partemuan penting seperti itu, ia ingin Jaejoong ikut dan lebih mengenal seperti apa dunia yang akan ia jalani kelak dan tidak berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menolak.

"Em.. tapi satu hari itu terasa begitu lama bagiku Minnie~ lagipula, soal jam pelajaran, itu bukan masalah kan pak guru Hwang?" Tanya Jaejoong pada guru bermata pelajaran sejarah yang sedang mengajar di kelas Changmin. Tapi Pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah ancaman bagi orang-orang tertentu.

Guru yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah, ia tidak berani untuk membantah bila yang bertanya adalah anak bernama Kim Jaejoong ini.

"Jae-hyung! jangan mengancam orang lain!" bentak Changmin. "Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu!" perintahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi Minnie~" mohon Jaejoong sedikit merajuk.

Changmin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari jendela tempat Jaejoong bernaung. "Kembali ke kelasmu dan ikuti pelajaran dengan baik atau aku akan kembali memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'SENIOR'!" ancam Changmin serius.

Jaejoong terlihat syok mendengarnya. sebenarnya sangat berlebihan jika dikatakan 'syok' karena Changmin hanya mengancam akan mengubah panggilannya kepada Jaejoong, namun itulah salah satu sifat Jaejoong 'terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting'.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia bergumam-gumam lirih seorang diri. Dan untuk lebih memberikan kesan syok, ia melemaskan kakinya sehingga ia terkulai lemas di jendela.

Para siswi yang melihatnya seakan-akan meyakini bahwa Jaejoong memang syok. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan menangis dan menjerit. Changmin hanya terheran-heran melihat Jaejoong dan para siswi di kelasnya. Ia hanya duduk bertopang dagu melihat kejadian yang terlihat bagaikan drama-drama siang hari yang biasanya di tonton oleh para ibu rumah tangga untuk mengisi kebosanan itu.

"Bertahanlah senior Kim! kami mendukungmu!" teriak beberapa siswi sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ugh.. te.. rima.. ka.."

"Tolong lanjutkan pelajarannya pak guru!" ucap Changmin dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Ia sudah sangat muak melihat apa yang terjadi 'mengganggu pelajaran' begitulah pikirnya.

"Minnie~" panggil Jaejoong.

"Tadi anda menjelaskan sampai bagian di mana perdana mentri Kang mengalami masalah" ucap Changmin kepada gurunya tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan rengekan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya "Hhh.. baiklah.. Minnie, aku akan kembali ke kelasku, tapi kita bertemu jam istirahat nanti ya.." pasrah Jaejoong. ia menatap Changmin sambil memberikan senyum sedih yang terkesan dibuat-buat dan terlalu mendramatisir.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas jam istirahat nanti" tegas Changmin tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan tetap fokus kepada cerita sejarah di buku yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Minnie!"

"Iya, iya! nanti ketemu jam istirahat!" ucap Changmin pasrah sebelum Jaejoong merajuk lebih parah lagi dan membuat kepalanya lebih pusing dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. "Akan kujemput kau nanti" ucapnya riang. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya bagaikan adegan perpisahan dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, namun belum cukup jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya, Changmin memanggilnya.

"Jae-hyung!"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali ke kelas Changmin. "Ada apa Minnie? sudah bosan belajar dan ingin bermain denganku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terkesan riang.

"Kau harus minta maaf dulu kepada guru Hwang karena kau telah mengganggu pelajarannya" jawab Changmin cepat.

"Aku minta maaf kepada guru Hwang? haruskah aku melakukannya Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang berharap Changmin akan berkata "Tidak".

"Tentu"

"Tapi guru Hwang saja tidak keberatan.."

"Benar! guru Hwang saja tidak keberatan" bela para siswi.

"SENIOR" panggil Changmin dengan nada yang agak ditekan pada intonasi bicaranya.

"Baiklah" pasrah Jaejoong. ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan guru itu, membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berkata "Maaf".

-#####-

.

.

"Tadi kau pergi kemana Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Junsu kepada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya pada jam pelajaran ketiga, tentunya pada saat gurunya sudah menjelaskan kurang lebih setengah dari sub bab yang sedang diajarkannya. Namun tentunya guru itu tidak membahas keterlambatan Jaejoong dan hanya mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Aku menemui Minnie" jawab Jaejoong

"Anak itu lagi?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "anak itu", namanya Minnie" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hei, berisik! bisa diam tidak sih? guru Sang sedang menjelaskan tentang bagian yang akan keluar dalam ujian nanti!" ucap seorang murid pria kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu.

"Kau yang sebaiknya tutup mulut, Jung Yunho!" bentak Yoochun kesal. Walaupun saat ini ia masih merasa kesal dengan Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa terima jika ada orang lain yang berkata kasar kepada Jaejoong.

"Chun!" seru Jaejoong "Chun, sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa" tambahnya sambil memberikan senyuman kecil atas perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Kau dengar, Park Yoochun? sekarang berhentilah berbicara, kalian hanya mengganggu pelajaran, terutama kau, Kim Jaejoong" balas Yunho yang merasa menang.

-#####-

.

.

"Cih!" Yoochun tidak berhenti mengerutu. Bibir merah manisnya terus ia mainkan, kadang ia akan berbicara tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Yoochun-hyung marah-marah seperti itu? apa ini karena aku lagi?" Tanya Changmin heran. Saat ini seperti biasa, mereka duduk ber'empat dan menguasai satu meja besar di kantin.

"Kali ini bukan salahmu" ucap Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin ramah.

"Lalu?"

"Ia seperti itu karena jung Yunho" jawab Junsu.

"Jung Yunho? siapa.. oh! ketua OSIS SMU Mansa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya" jawab Junsu lagi. "Dia satu kelas dengan kami, dan tadi ia sempat berbicara yang kurang sopan kepada Jaejoong-ah, jadi Yoochun membentaknya."

"Lalu kenapa saat ini Yoochun-hyung masih marah?" Tanya Changmin

"Itu karena Jaejoong-ah membela Jung Yunho."

"Ehh!?" kaget Changmin. Ia langsung menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ada di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Jae-hyung membelanya?"

Jaejoong balas menatap Changmin "Sudahlah.. bisa tidak kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi memohon yang ia tujukan kepada Junsu. "Minnie, tidak baik bicara saat makan. Aku tahu kau sangat mengerti hal itu" tambah Jaejoong sambil membelai lembut pipi Changmin.

"Jung Yunho itu siapanya Jae-hyung?" Tanya Changmin tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Changmin terus mengunyah sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh pertanyaan. Tidak ada maksud tertentu, ia hanya heran saja mendengarnya, biasanya yang ia lihat dan ia ketahui hanyalah Jaejoong yang terkesan meng-intimidasi murid lainnya. Tapi ini? ia membela murid itu? ia pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menutup rapat bibirnya, bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Changmin.

Changmin cukup kesal melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong "Oh.. jadi sekarang sudah tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dariku ya? haaahh.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya SENIOR" ucap Changmin sengaja dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir. Ia bangkit berdiri, sebenarnya ia cukup senang, karena dengan begini ia bisa terlepas dari kehidupan anehnya bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin "Minnie! jangan ngambek gitu dong!"

"Pergi saja. Kepergianmu Bagus untuk kejernihan otakku." Ucap Yoochun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Chun! kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

Changmin menghela nafasnya "Tuh kan, aku memang tidak seharusnya ada di sini bersama kalian" katanya cepat dan ia sudah merasa gatal karena Jaejoong terus menggenggam erat tangannya dan enggan melepaskannya.

"Minnie! duduk!" perintah Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik tangan Changmin untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Aku bukan anjingmu!" kali ini kekesalan Changmin sudah berlebih. Bentakannya barusan kepada Jaejoong telah berhasil membuat berpasang-pasang mata melirik ke arahnya.

"Maaf, maaf, jangan marah. Ayolah, duduk, kumohon~" rengek Jaejoong. "Minnie, kita jadi tontonan banyak orang saat ini"

Changmin segera melihat sekitarnya. Berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya langsung berpaling dan pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka ketahui. Dengan berat hati, Changmin duduk kembali ke kursinya, namun dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Nah, begitu dong. Maafkan aku ya Minnie" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali mengelus pipi Changmin lembut untuk kedua kalinya.

Changmin segera menepis tangan Jaejoong "Hentikan itu, perlakuanmu kepadaku itu membuatku merasa ji-"

Belum selesai Changmin berbicara, Jaejoong sudah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya "Kumohon Minnie, aku benar-benar down saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaanmu kepadaku" ucapnya lemah. "Jangan katakan ya? Kumohon…."

Changmin segera menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia mulai kehabisan nafas, dan Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangannya. "Jadi siapa itu Jung Yunho?" Tanya Changmin

"Ketua OSIS SMU Mansa" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Aku tahu itu! maksudku apa hubunganmu dengannya!?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bocah" ucap Yoochun.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke meja sebelah saja" ancam Changmin. Sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang merajuk, toh ia tidak akan benar-benar pindah ke meja lain karena semua meja di kantin sudah penuh seluruhnya.

"Jangan katakan, Jaejoong-ah" kata Yoochun, Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Jung Yunho itu 2 tahun yang lalu adalah.. adalah orang yang kusukai " bisik Jaejoong.

"Ehhh?" Changmin kaget mendengarnya _"__Orang yang kau sukai?"_

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menepuk pelan dahinya atas pengakuan bodoh Jaejoong. Changmin mulai berpikir, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir. "Jung Yunho, ketua OSIS SMU Mansa adalah orang yang di sukai oleh Jae-hyung?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, itu berarti.." ucap Changmin tak selesai.

"Berarti apa?" Tanya Yoochun datar.

"Itu berarti… kau sudah homo dari dulu?" Tanya Changmin polos sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

**Min:** hm? kita harus balas review? hah... nambah kerjaan aja

**Jae:** jangan gitu Minnie, ayo semangat. yang pertama... **"Min jadi ukenya Jae ya?"** iya~ *senyum manis*

**Min:** *mundur selangkah*

**Jae: "Changmin jual mahal amat"** tau tuh *manyun*

**Min:** ga usah sok manis gitu deh!

lanjut ah! **"Yoosu jadi couple kan?"** mana kutahu!

**Jae:** selanjutnya.. **"NtarYunho perannya apa?"** kalian bisa lihat di atas~

**Min: "Main castnya JaeMin kan?"** mungkin, authornya ga jelas sih

**Jae: "Udah chap 3 kok masih banyak misterinya"** eh... ini ff komedi deh kayaknya... *periksa genre*

**Min: "Itu si Chun suka sama Jae Jae?"** aku ga peduli, lanjut **"Authornya somplak!"** saya setuju *nods*

**Jae:** ok, segini aja balasan review kali ini. lain kali review yang lebih banyak ya biar kami bisa nongol lebih lama~

**Min:** Permintaan ga mutu! *pergi*

**Jae:** maaf ya Minnie marah marah terus, mungkin dia lagi PMS?

**Min:** Hei! aku dengar itu!

* * *

**terima kasih untuk reviewnya. sayang, sayang, sayang kalian~!**

**sekarang kudu musti harus ripiuw! #slap**

.

.

.

**With Love,**

**Cndy**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Foolish Couple

Chapter: 5

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

"Jung Yunho itu 2 tahun yang lalu adalah.. adalah orang yang kusukai" bisik Jaejoong.

"Ehhh?" Changmin kaget mendengarnya _"__Orang yang kau sukai?"_

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menepuk pelan dahinya atas pengakuan bodoh Jaejoong. Changmin mulai berpikir, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir. "Jung Yunho, ketua OSIS SMU Mansa adalah orang yang di sukai oleh Jae-hyung?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, itu berarti.." ucap Changmin tak selesai.

"Berarti apa?" Tanya Yoochun datar.

"Itu berarti, kau sudah homo dari dulu?" Tanya Changmin polos sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

* * *

"Haahhh? kukira kau mau mengatakan apa.." ucap Yoochun sambil meniup poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa yang kau pikirkan justru hal itu sih?" Tanya Jaejoong lemas, ingin sekali menangis rasanya.

"Loh, memangnya aku salah ya? aku benar kan?" Tanya Changmin.

Semua hanya diam dan tidak ada yang merespon ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Kenapa Jae-hyung tidak menjadikan senior Jung sebagai pacar hyung saja?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin lemah untuk beberapa saat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Changmin lalu berkata "Aku sudah punya Minnie!"

"Ergh!? hyung! berhentilah bercanda, ini tidak lucu! semua orang melihat kita nih!" panik Changmin yang menyadari pandangan aneh murid-murid lain kepadanya. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong, namun tenaga Jaejoong saat ini sangat sulit untuk dilawan "Hyung!"

"Jangan bahas Jung Yunho lagi!" perintah Jaejoong yang entah ia tujukan kepada siapa.

"Ba, baiklah.. tapi lepaskan aku!" balas Changmin yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit meregangkan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih melingkar di badan Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin lemah, bibir bawahnya yang merah sedikit ia gigit. "Minnie~" panggilnya manja yang terdengar bagaikan rengekan.

Changmin hanya bisa mencoba menjaga jarak dari Jaejoong. biar bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Di lubuk hatinya, ia memang memendam suatu perasaan aneh kepada Jaejoong, namun ia berusaha menutupi semuanya dan menganggap bahwa itu semua bukanlah perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

Changmin menelan ludahnya cepat, matanya memandangi seluruh bagian wajah Jaejoong dari poni yang menutupi dahi indah seniornya sampai ke dagu yang bahkan terlihat bagai ukiran. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai memerah, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.. namun otaknya masih bekerja dan berusaha meyakinkan "Aku bukan seorang gay!"

Namun biar bagaimanapun ini merupakan keadaan yang sulit, wajah Jaejoong semakin lama semakin mendekat dan hal itu membuat Changmin tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik "Jae.. Jae-hyung.." ucapnya lirih.

"Hei, hei. Awas kalau kalian sampai membuat Junsu-ah melihat adegan yang menjijikkan ya! akan kubunuh kalian!" bentak Yoochun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat dua orang di hadapannya. Tangannya menutupi mata Junsu sampai-sampai tidak ada sedikitpun celah agar Junsu dapat melihat.

Changmin segera tersadar, otaknya mulai bekerja kembali. Ia segera menutup rapat bibirnya. Dengan wajah yang merona dan mata yang terbelalak, ia menatap Jaejoong. "Apa yang tadi kupikirkan? kenapa aku terus berfikir bahwa wajah Jae-hyung sangat cantik? kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau berciuman dengan Jae-hyung itu tidak apa-apa? dan kenapa aku tidak menjauhkan wajahku seperti biasanya saat wajahnya mulai mendekat?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam benaknya.

"Chun.. kenapa pada saat-saat yang menguntungkan seperti ini kau selalu saja menggangguku sih?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal kepada Yoochun.

"Jangan lakukan itu di depan Junsu-ah" kata Yoochun mengulangi ucapannya. "Lagipula kau hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya bila kau merebut ciuman pertamanya kan?" sindir Yoochun yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang tengah menutupi mata Junsu.

"Yoo.. Yoochun-ah" panggil Junsu

"Ja.. jadi kau hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksiku?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Entah mengapa rasa sedih mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ia terus menatap Jaejoong yang balas menatapnya.

PLAKKKK!

Tanpa sadar, tangan Changmin sudah mendarat di pipi putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa terbengong-bengong tidak percaya. "Jangan pernah.. jangan pernah bermain-main dengan bibir orang lain!" teriaknya. Tanpa perlu menunggu apa-apa lagi, Changmin berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Minnie!" pangil Jaejoong, namun Changmin sudah berbelok di tikungan pertama dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

-#####-

.

.

Siang itu karena Changmin sudah tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong lagi. Ia meminta izin kepada guru agar diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal dengan alasan sakit yang dibuat-buatnya. "Kenapa aku harus sedih? toh sejak awal dia memang hanya ingin mempermainkan aku kan? tapi.. tapi kenapa.. ah! sudahlah!" teriak Changmin di kamarnya yang sunyi.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah sebuah bencana! manusia seperti itu harus dihindari!" ucapnya lagi sembari mendaratkan tinjunya pada bantal bisu yang setiap hari selalu menjadi alas kepalanya saat ia tidur.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.. manusia super menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku! kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini? ayah dan ibu di surga, tolonglah aku!"

-#####-

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti mendatangi kelas Changmin untuk menyeretnya bermain seperti biasanya. Tak ada sedikitpun perasaan bersalah di hati Jaejoong dan tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk meminta maaf.

Dengan segala daya dan upaya, Changmin berusaha menghindar. Dari membolos pada jam pelajaran pertama, bersembunyi di uks dan berpura-pura sakit, sampai mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam toilet. Tapi pada akhirnya, Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena jujur saja, Changmin tidak pernah suka membolos pada saat jam pelajaran. Dia benci dan sangat menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pagi tadi. Kenapa harus membolos karena Jaejoong? tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa ia harus rela mengabaikan apa yang selama ini selalu menjadi pegangan hidupnya hanya karena menghindari seorang senior bodoh seperti Jaejoong.

"Minnie! akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Jaejoong senang saat ia menemukan Changmin di kelasnya setelah ia menyusuri semua lorong dan kelas di sekolah.

Changmin cukup kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, namun ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar mereka tidak bertemu pandang. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah terasa sangat menyebalkan, apa lagi melihat wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu dan tanpa permisi dulu kepada guru yang tengah memberikan pelajaran, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri Changmin. Setiap pasang mata langsung mengikuti kemana arah Jaejoong berjalan, dan sang guru langsung berhenti menjelaskan pelajaran yang tengah ia jelaskan. "Minnie, kenapa kau menghindariku sih?" tanyanya.

Changmin hanya menopang dagunya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menanggapi apapun ucapan Jaejoong. "Jangan tatap matanya, Shim Changmin! matanya memiliki mantra! dan jangan dengarkan suara manis berbisa itu!" tegas Changmin dalam hati yang ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie! Minnie!" panggil Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap tajam Changmin. Karena Changmin tidak juga bereaksi, Jaejoong mulai berpikir. "Ah! guru Park, bisa tolong suruh Shim Changmin keluar denganku? aku ada perlu dengannya" ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit senyum mengancam kepada sang guru yang mulai terbengong-bengong.

"Ah, ah iya. Shim, Shim Changmin, silahkan pergi bersama Kim Jaejoong, akan bapak anggap kau sedang dispensasi." Ucap guru Park setengah ketakutan.

"Licik sekali sih! ia mengancam guru lagi!" kesal Changmin di dalam benaknya. "Tapi guru Park.." ucap Changmin memohon.

"Guru Park, bukankah seharusnya anda menganggapnya tetap mengikuti pelajaran? kalau anda bilang ia akan dianggap dispensasi, Minnie tidak akan mau pergi bersamaku" ucap Jaejoong lagi memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Ah, ma.. maaf, kau akan kuanggap mengikuti pelajaran" ucap guru itu.

"tapi guru Park.."

"Ku, kumohon Shim Changmin.." pinta sang guru kepada Changmin dengan ekspresi orang yang ketakutan.

"Baiklah" pasrah Changmin. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas, Jaejoong mengikutinya. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum kepada guru yang telah dibuat ketakutan setengah mati olehnya.

"Minnie!" panggil Jaejoong sembari memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Changmin tidak merespon, ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kemana tujuan ia pergi. "Minnie, jawab aku dong~" manja Jaejoong sambil mencium tengkuk leher Changmin.

Seketika, rasa jijik mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh Changmin. Tubuhnya gemetar "Huweeeek" pikirnya.

"Minnie~! jawab aku dong, mana ada pacar yang tidak sedih jika dihiraukan seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong merajuk.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di lorong kosong tanpa hembusan nafas manusia di setiap muatan udaranya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan berbalik menatapnya "Sejak kapan senior jadi pacarku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau kan pacarku.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kutanya sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita bertemu aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau menjadi pacarku" ucap Jaejoong seenaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Changmin makin kesal mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang seakan-akan memperlakukan Changmin seperti hewan peliharaannya. "Asal senior tahu ya, aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai!" bentak Changmin kasar kepada Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah ucapan bohong belaka. Saat ini ia tidak sedang menyukai seseorang, pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh bagaimana cara ia terlepas dari Jaejoong, bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia di masa-masa SMU-nya yang hanya akan ia alami sekali seumur hidupnya.

Jaejoong kesal mendengar pernyataan palsu Changmin. matanya menatap marah mata Changmin. "Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengancam. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"I, itu bukan urusan senior!" jawab Changmin. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. kata-kata bahwa ia tengah menyukai seseorang terlontar begitu saja sebelum ia dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku senior!" bentak Jaejoong kesal. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?! katakan!" perintahnya dengan nada membentak.

Changmin menelan ludahnya cepat. belum pernah ia melihat Jaejoong semarah ini. Matanya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa marah yang amat mendalam. "Bagaimana ini? apa aku akan mati di sini?" panik Changmin dalam hati.

"Katakan!" bentak Jaejoong.

"A.. aku.. aku.. orang yang kusukai.." ucapnya tergagap. Ia panik setengah mati, otaknya benar-benar beku sekarang. Tatapan tajam mata Jaejoong membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. "Orang yang kusukai adalah senior Jung Yunho!" teriak Changmin begitu saja. Sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Mereka keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi dan tanpa tahu resiko apa yang mereka akibatkan.

"Kau.. menyukai.. Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan?" ucap seseorang di belakang Changmin yang tanpa disadari telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya sedari tadi.

Keduanya secara kompak melihat ke arah sumber suara "Eh?"

"Kutanya, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Yunho tegas. Ia berdiri tegap memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang mengancam Changmin.

Changmin kaget bukan main "Matilah aku! matilah kau Shim Changmin!" panik Changmin dalam hati. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Yunho-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya menatap Yunho lemah dengan ekspresi sedih yang kali ini tidak ia buat-buat. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih belum bisa melupakan Yunho dari dalam pikirannya. Yunho adalah cinta pertama sekaligus orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi bahkan sampai saat ini. Jadi tidak akan mudah menyingkirkannya begitu saja apalagi mereka bertemu setiap hari.

Yunho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Jaejoong kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Changmin "Jadi kau menyukaiku, Shim Changmin?" tanyanya kepada Changmin yang terus-menerus menelan ludahnya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak! tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu! kenal saja tidak!" itulah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Changmin, namun entah mengapa bibirnya kini terkunci rapat. Dan saat ia menatap mata Yunho, sontak ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar yang menandakan bahwa ia menjawab "Iya".

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin lalu memeluknya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau menjadi pacarku" ucap Yunho serius pada nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong kaget bukan main, matanya terbelalak. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan menghampiri dirinya. Hatinya serasa remuk, hancur tak bersisa. Namun kali ini untuk siapa? untuk Shim Changmin ataukah untuk Jung Yunho? Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengetahui dengan pasti kepada siapa perasaannya tertuju.

Keringat dingin Changmin langsung mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Otaknya seketika berhenti bekerja saat mendengar ucapan Yunho, Matanya menatap mata Yunho takut, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah-olah membeku. _"Ja.. jadi pacarnya?"_

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

* * *

**Ok~**

**saatnya balas review ya?**

**untuk sementara acara(?) balas review ditiadakan! saya sedang pusing mikirin tugas kuliah**

**mohon dimaklumi XD**

**well, sekali lagi saya katakan**

**review dari anda adalah semangat untuk saya, so, jangan pelit pelit buat review ya~**

**oh iya, thanks juga buat yang udah berbaik hati untuk ninggalin review**

**XD**

* * *

**with Love,**

**Cndy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: ok, saya update lagi karena kalian sudah berbaik hati untuk review~ :D**

**oh iya, sekali lagi saya katakan bahwa ini ff lama. jadinya ancur dan mungkin banyak typos**

**silahkan menikmati~**

* * *

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 6**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin lalu memeluknya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau menjadi pacarku" ucap Yunho serius pada nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong kaget bukan main, matanya terbelalak. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan menghampiri dirinya. Hatinya serasa remuk, hancur tak bersisa. Namun kali ini untuk siapa? untuk Shim Changmin ataukah untuk Jung Yunho? Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengetahui dengan pasti kepada siapa perasaannya tertuju.

Keringat dingin Changmin langsung mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Otaknya seketika berhenti bekerja saat mendengar ucapan Yunho, Matanya menatap mata Yunho takut, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah-olah membeku. _"Ja.. jadi pacarnya?"_

* * *

Changmin P.O.V

.

Kenapa bisa begini? kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah yang sama sekali bukan urusanku ini?

Belum selesai masalahku mengenai Kim Jaejoong sang putra tunggal pemilik sekolah, kini aku harus berurusan dengan Jung Yunho, ketua OSIS SMU Mansa yang telah menjadi orang yang disukai oleh Kim Jaejoong sejak 2 tahun yang lalu?

Aku terus menerus menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Bodoh sekali rasanya. Ku gulingkan tubuhku bolak-balik di atas kasurku. Ku tendangi dengan kesal udara yang tidak mempunyai wujud di hadapanku. Kenapa di sekelilingku banyak sekali gay sih? dan kenapa pula aku harus menjadi pacar dari salah satunya!?

Arghhh! duniaku membuatku gila! ibu, andai saat ini kau ada di sini, aku pasti sudah memeluk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapanmu…

Tanpa kusadari aku merindukan orang tuaku, Ayah dan ibu yang selalu memanjakanku yang kini telah berada di surga. Aku rindu kasih sayang itu, aku rindu akan dekapan ibu, dan aku bahkan rindu oleh omelan ayah kepadaku.

Aku membetulkan posisiku dan duduk merapat pada dinding kasur. Kupeluk gulingku erat, tanpa sadar aku meremasnya. Mengingat orangtuaku membuatku semakin kacau. Tanpa bisa kubendung lagi, air mataku telah membasahi pipiku, aku menangis…

"Kau payah Shim Changmin" ucapku memarahi diriku sendiri. "Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis.. dasar cengeng!"

"Bodoh! Ini sudah jam 6 sore, kau harus menyiapkan makan malam Shim Changmin" ucapku lagi pada diriku. Kuletakkan guling yang kupeluk, dan kuhapus air mata nakal yang terus-menerus keluar tanpa seizinku. Aku menggeser tubuhku menuju tepi kasur, kuturunkan kakiku dari atasnya "Tapi.. aku tidak lapar.. aku tidak ingin makan saat ini.." ucapku lemah, dan aku mulai menangis lagi.

Tok! tok!

Kudengar sebuah ketukan. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. Ku hapus kembali air mataku. Tapi siapa orang yang datang malam-malam seperti ini? seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahku pada siapapun.

Bahkan teman-teman SMP ku saja tidak tahu. Karena kini aku hidup berdasarkan uang yang kuperoleh dari hasil kerja sambilanku, aku hidup berpindah-pindah untuk mencari harga sewa kamar yang cukup murah.

Tok! tok! tok!

Pintu kembali diketuk "Ya sebentar" ucapku membalas ketukan itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan kubuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berparas tampan yang sangat kukenal sedang berdiri di sana, di depan pintu rumahku.

"Yunho-hyung?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa ia ada di sini?

Ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku. "Selamat malam" ucapnya tak kalah ramah. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sopan kepadaku.

Aku yang masih bingung tentu langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. Kupersilahkan ia duduk di sofa seadanya yang terlihat sudah sangat tua yang kumiliki. "Mau minum apa?" tanyaku agak canggung.

"Apa saja boleh" jawabnya.

Aku segera beranjak pergi ke dapur. Apa yang harus kuhidangkan? teh? tapi biasanya, pria seumurnya menyukai kopi kan? aku kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus kuhidangkan?

"Changmin" panggil Yunho-hyung yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur. Suaranya pelan, tapi membuatku kaget sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan sendok yang tengah kupegang.

Aku segera mengambilnya kembali "Ya? a.. ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tampak cemas. Ia mendekatiku, membuatku semakin gugup sekaligus malu akan tingkah laku bodohku. Sekarang perasaanku sedang tidak stabil, semua kekacauan di sekolah dan kerinduanku kepada orangtuaku membuat tingkah lakuku tidak karuan, bisa di bilang aku sedang stress saat ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku" jawabku jujur. "Ada apa? kau perlu sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Em.. kau cukup lama di dapur, jadi aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu" ucapnya dengan pipi yang merona. Ekhh? ekspresi apa itu? jijik aku melihatnya.

Aku mencoba tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa jijik di benakku. "Kau lihat kan? aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke ruang tamu, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapku berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

Ia menuruti kata-kataku dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Dengan cepat kubuat secangkir kopi panas yang segera kubawa ke ruang tamu tempat tamuku menunggu. "Maaf agak lama, dan maaf untuk ruangan yang sempit" ucapku sambil memberikan secangkir kopi yang tadi kubuatkan untuknya, kemudian aku duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak sempit kok, untuk anak seukuran dirimu, ruangan ini sudah cukup besar kan?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyum sederhana kepadaku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Senior Jung baik kok, kenapa Jae-hyung dan kedua kawannya itu bilang bahwa ia menyebalkan ya? padahal orangnya seramah ini..

.

End P.O.V

.

"Hyung ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Changmin kepada Yunho yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Tidak" jawab Yunho cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Kalau tidak ada keperluan, untuk apa ia datang?

Yunho menaruh cangkir kopinya lalu ia menatap Changmin ramah dan berkata "Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke rumah pacarku sendiri?"

Changmin terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. "Pacar? oh iya, aku ini sekarang pacarnya ya?" Tanya Changmin dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasa mual mulai menyerang perutnya. "Aduh, gawat.. aku ingin muntah mendengarnya.." keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kudengar dari guru kau tinggal sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat kondisimu" kata Yunho. Ia terus menatap Changmin lembut dan tatapan itu membuat Changmin semakin mual saja rasanya.

"Em.. Yunho-hyung.." panggil Changmin. Yunho hanya menjawab panggilan itu dengan memberikan senyuman kecil. "Apa kau benar-benar menganggap aku sebagai pacarmu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran dengan sedikit rasa tidak ingin tahu.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu? kau tidak percaya pada perasaanku? apa karena kau mengutarakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu jadi kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Yunho memberikan tatapan lemah.

"Gawat nih.. dia serius menganggap aku pacarnya? gila…" cemas Changmin dalam hatinya. "Yunho-hyung, aku.."

Belum selesai Changmin bicara, Yunho memotongnya "Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu" ucapnya agak malu.

"Eh? memangnya kapan pertama kali hyung melihatku?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Setahunya, ia tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan Yunho.

"Saat kau menanyakan di mana kelasmu di hari pertama kau sekolah di SMU Mansa" jawab Yunho.

Changmin mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Hari pertama.. "Oh iya! aku menanyakannya pada hyung ya? ya ampun lupa!" ucap Changmin sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil.

Yunho tertawa melihatnya. Seketika pipi Changmin memerah. ia malu, sangat malu "Ma.. maaf.. kebiasaan sih.."

"Aku suka… aku suka melihatmu seperti sekali loh, coba tadi kufoto" sesal Yunho.

"Jangan dong!" seru Changmin. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Iya, baiklah" setuju Yunho. "Changmin" panggil Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku punya satu permintaan"

"Hm? apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Kim Jaejoong?" pinta Yunho.

"Eh? itu sih, soal itu tidak perlu kau pinta pun, aku memang selalu ingin menjauh darinya!" tegas Changmin. Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Em.. tapi tunggu.. menjauh.. itu artinya aku yang harus pergi kan?" pikir Changmin dalam hati. "Yunho-hyung, apa kau cemburu melihat Jae-hyung bersama orang lain?" Tanya Changmin polos.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Changmin. Yunho menarik sedikit dagu Changmin ke atas agar ia dapat melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya itu "Kenapa aku harus cemburu untuknya?! yang kucemburui itu tentu saja kamu! kau itu sekarang pacarku! dan darahku terasa mendidih setiap kali aku melihatmu bersamanya!" tegas Yunho kepada Changmin.

"Jadi bukan cemburu pada Jae-hyung?" Tanya Changmin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Changmin.. aku cemburu karena kau, pacarku, terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan sekarang aku meminta kau untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun, kau itu milikku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

Entah mengapa Changmin membiarkan Yunho memeluk dirinya. ia menutup matanya, dan bahkan membalas pelukan itu. Rasanya tenang, begitu damai. Entah mengapa Rangkulan tubuh Yunho terasa begitu hangat. "Bau tubuh Yunho-hyung sama seperti bau tubuh ayah." Gumam Changmin dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar Changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kenangan-kenangan singkat dengan ayah yang sangat dicintainya itu kini muncul kembali. "Ayah.." gumamnya lirih.

Yunho yang mendengar Changmin mengatakan sesuatu segera melepaskan pelukannya. ia sangat kaget ketika menemukan Changmin sedang menangis. "Changmin? kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Ia segera menyeka air mata Changmin dengan jari-jarinya. "Changmin, apa yang terjadi? apa aku menyakitimu?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap lemah Yunho. "Peluk aku lagi.. peluk aku lagi, Yunho-hyung…" pintanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Yunho.

Yunho bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "Tapi Changmin, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau memelukku! peluk aku Yunho-hyung… kumohon!" pinta Changmin dengan sedikit kehisterisan pada nada bicaranya. Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia hanya memeluk Changmin seperti yang Changmin pinta kepadanya.

Dalam dekapan erat Yunho, Changmin merasakan dekapan hangat ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan itu sejak ayahnya meninggalkannya? rasa rindu itu begitu kuat, dan semakin kuat kenangan yang terlintas dalam benaknya, semakin kuat juga pelukannya kepada Yunho.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Changmin, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Ia tak henti mengusap punggung Changmin sambil sesekali menciumi kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia seakan merasakan apa yang kini Changmin rasakan. Jantungnya serasa terkoyak ketika ia melihat Changmin menangis seperti itu. Dan ingin sekali rasanya ia mengambil semua kesedihan itu dari diri Changmin dan merasakannya seorang diri.

"Yunho-hyung" panggil Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Changmin, aku sayang kau" ucap Yunho

Changmin menangis semakin hebat ketika mendengarnya "Katakan sekali lagi! katakan bahwa kau menyayangiku!" perintah Changmin kepada Yunho.

-#####-

.

.

Setelah cukup hebat Changmin menangis dalam dekapan Yunho, ia berhenti. Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan kini Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu untuk pulang. Changmin mengantarnya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Yunho sambil membelai lembut pipi Changmin. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menangis. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Maaf" ucap Changmin.

"Kenapa minta maaf? untuk apa? kau boleh mengeluhkan apapun padaku. Tapi aku akan sangat cemburu jika kau melakukan hal itu kepada orang lain selain diriku" balas Yunho sedikit bercanda namun juga serius.

"Yunho-hyung"

Yunho menghela nafasnya lemah. "Pasti sulit kan memendam semuanya sendirian? jangan lakukan lagi ya. Beri tahu aku jika kau merasa perlu untuk menangis lagi" ucap Yunho sambil terus memainkan jarinya di pipi Changmin.

Changmin menarik tangan Yunho yang tengah membelai pipinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Yunho-hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Te.. terima kasih..."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, ia membetulkan beberapa helai rambut berantakan di wajah Changmin. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku pulang. Tapi cepat tidur ya. Lihat, matamu bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk datang ke sekolah ya. Biar kukatakan kepada wali kelasmu bahwa kau sedang kurang enak badan"

Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan masuk besok"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatian hyung" jawab Changmin.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Changmin. "Pacarku tidak perlu sungkan begitu" ucapnya. "Nah, aku pulang ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" tambahnya, sebelum ia keluar rumah, ia mengecup lembut dahi Changmin, tersenyum, lalu ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Changmin sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Changminpun balas melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**Ok, saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian lagi saat ini.**  
**minggu ini penuh dengan UTS dan UAS**  
**terima kasih yang sudah menyemangati saya**  
**untuk readers baru, salam kenal, semoga kita bisa akrab ya :)**

* * *

**review anda adalah kebahagiaan bagi saya **^^

* * *

**with Love,**

**Cndy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya kembali!**

**UAS sudah usai untuk minggu ini!**

**saya update lagi karena banyak yang ripiuw! ahay~**

**silahkan menikmati!**

* * *

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 7**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Changmin.. aku cemburu karena kau, pacarku, terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan sekarang aku meminta kau untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun, kau itu milikku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

Entah mengapa Changmin membiarkan Yunho memeluk dirinya. ia menutup matanya, dan bahkan membalas pelukan itu. Rasanya tenang, begitu damai. Entah mengapa Rangkulan tubuh Yunho terasa begitu hangat. "Bau tubuh Yunho-hyung sama seperti bau tubuh ayah." Gumam Changmin dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar Changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kenangan-kenangan singkat dengan ayah yang sangat di cintainya itu kini muncul kembali. "Ayah.." gumamnya lirih.

Yunho yang mendengar Changmin mengatakan sesuatu segera melepaskan pelukannya. ia sangat kaget ketika menemukan Changmin sedang menangis. "Changmin? kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Ia segera menyeka air mata Changmin dengan jari-jarinya. "Changmin, apa yang terjadi? apa aku menyakitimu?"

Changmin menggelenggkan kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap lemah Yunho. "Peluk aku lagi.. peluk aku lagi, Yunho-hyung.." pintanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Yunho.

* * *

Changmin P.O.V

.

Kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar membuatku syok. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dariku telah kembali. Aroma tubuh Yunho-hyung, dekapannya benar-benar terasa bagaikan tubuh ayah yang tengah mendekapku lembut.

Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi yang bukan-bukan ya? apa kini aku mulai aneh? jelas-jelas itu Yunho-hyung dan bukan ayah. Tapi kenapa rasanya.. yang semalam datang itu ayah? ya ampun.. maafkan aku Yunho-hyung!

.

End P.O.V

.

Changmin berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya setelah turun dari kereta yang telah membawanya. Pagi yang terasa begitu berbeda. Rasanya semua kepenatan di dalam otaknya menguap begitu saja setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Senyumnya kini mengembang, hari yang benar-benar indah untuknya.

"Minnie!"

Changmin merasa seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Namun panggilan itu ia abaikan, halusinasi mungkin. Tunggu, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanya Kim Jaejoong, senior paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Lupakan! Changmin menghiraukannya dan kembali menikmati apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "Andaikan waktu tidak pernah berputar, aku tidak harus bertemu dengan senior menyebalkan itu, Kim Jaejoo.."

"Minnie! Minnie!" panggilan itu makin kencang. "Ini halusinasi kan? tidak mungkin senior itu ada di belakangku dan memanggil-manggil namaku kan?" ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Namun..

"Minnie! harus kupanggil berapa kali sih sampai kau mendengarku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini benar-benar ada di hadapan Changmin.

Seketika kebahagiaan Changmin runtuh. Hari indahnya berguguran begitu saja meninggalkan musim semi singkat di hatinya begitu ia melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Kenapa harus datang secepat ini sih?"

"Hm? apa maksudmu?" bingung Jaejoong. "Minnie, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Haahh? pagi-pagi begini bicara apa sih?" Tanya Changmin heran. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalananya menuju sekolah. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, mobil senior kemana?"

"Minnie, harus berapa kali kukatakan agar kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan senior? Minnie, kau tahu kan aku sangat membencinya!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau membiarkan juniormu memanggilmu seperti itu kan?"

"Tapi tidak untukmu! tidak boleh! mengerti?!" ancam Jaejoong sambil menarik tas Changmin agar Changmin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong malas "Apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika aku terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan senior?" Tanya Changmin menyindir.

Jaejoong sempat diam beberapa saat, namun ia segera menjawab "Ya! kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika melakukannya!" dengan sangat percaya diri.

Aish.. apa lagi ini? "Berapa kali aku harus mengajarimu untuk tidak mengancam orang lain!?" kini Changmin yang gantian kesal. Ancaman omong kosong Jaejoong yang dapat menjadi kenyataan itu mulai membuatnya jengkel.

"Minnie, kau sangat membenciku ya?" Tanya Jaejoong manja.

"Sepenglihatanmu?" balas Changmin dengan tatapan yang kurang sopan.

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam kaki baju seragam Changmin erat-erat dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. "Minnie~"

Changmin yang terus menatap Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu dan mendapati bahwa wajahnya selalu merona setiap kali ia melihat Jaejoong merajuk seperti itu. "Ba, baiklah. Sudah! jangan pasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu lagi!" perintah Changmin sambil menutupi wajah Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya.

Sekesal apapun ia kepada Jaejoong, entah kenapa dan bagaimana, ia selalu akan mendapati bahwa dirinya memaafkan Jaejoong kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin "Manis! coba aku foto ya!" serunya riang.

Changmin tidak henti menatap Jaejoong "Kenapa ucapannya sama dengan yang diucapkan Yunho-hyung ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Jae-hyung, kita akan terlambat masuk sekolah jika kau terus menahanku seperti ini"

-#####-

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa tolong menjauh dari pacarku?" Tanya Yunho tepat ketika Jaejoong baru menaruh tas kesayangannya di tempat duduknya.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho dengan ekspresi datar. "Siapa pacarmu Yunho-ah?" tanyanya.

"Hei, Jung Yunho, bisa tidak sih tidak cari ribut? jam pelajaran pertama saja belum dimulai. Kau sudah cari gara-gara" ucap Yoochun kesal dari tempat duduknya.

"Yoochun-ah, sabar" ucap Junsu.

Yunho tidak henti-hentinya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan, dan Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang cukup sama. Ada sedikit kegetiran dihatinya. Biar bagaimanapun, 2 tahun yang lalu ia pernah menyukai orang ini.

"Kau selalu membuatnya kerepotan" ucap Yunho lagi tanpa mempedulikan Yoochun yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang, Yunho-ah. Kurasa aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah" balas Jaejoong santai.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah putra tunggal dari direktur sekolah, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Cukup! aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu!" bentak Jaejoong kesal. Yoochun nampak cukup puas melihatnya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan statusku? itu juga kan yang menjadi alasanmu membenciku?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada marah.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, kau saja yang menganggap begitu" balas Yunho santai sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celananya. "Pokoknya tolong jauhi pacarku" tambahnya, lalu ia beranjak pergi ke kursinya.

-#####-

.

.

"Minnie, apa benar kau pacar Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin saat jam istirahat tiba. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa menunggu apapun, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kelas Changmin untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting. "Minnie, katakan!"

"Jae-hyung, kumohon turun dulu dari mejaku." Pinta Changmin malas saat melihat Jaejoong duduk manis begitu saja di atas mejanya.

"Minnie! kenapa kau jadian dengan dia sih!?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memberikan tatapan manja.

"Ah.. kau cemburu ya? kau cemburu jika melihat Yunho-hyung bersama dengan orang lain ya?" ledek Changmin sambil memberikan senyum nakal kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sempat diam sejenak, namun ia segera memutar otaknya dan berkata "Aku tidak cemburu karena melihat dia! aku menyukainya 2 tahun yang lalu dan itu sudah berlalu!" Jaejoong lalu langsung memeluk Changmin tanpa peringatan dan membuat Changmin sulit untuk bernafas sehingga ia mulai meronta-ronta.

"Maaf, apa Shim Changmin ada?"

Changmin dan Jaejoong segera menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya di pintu kelas Changmin. Seorang pria menanyakan keberadaan Changmin kepada salah satu murid wanita. Pria yang benar-benar dan amat sangat familiar itu mulai masuk dan berjalan mendekat. Pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke meja Changmin.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan pacarku?" Tanya Yunho sedikit memaksa. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong mendekap erat kekasihnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik Jaejoong menjauh.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dekapan Jaejoong menjadi semakin erat. Ia tersenyum sejenak kepada Yunho lalu ia mencium kening Changmin "Dia pacarku" ucapnya.

Seketika pipi Changmin merona ketika Jaejoong mencium keningnya dan berkata bahwa Changmin adalah pacarnya. Detak jantungnya kini melebihi batas kecepatan normal. "Apa.. apa-apaan ini!?" panik Changmin dalam hatinya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Kenapa ia harus salah tingkah seperti ini?

Yunho makin kesal dibuatnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Changmin, namun Jaejoong tak kalah keras kepalanya dengan terus mendekap erat tubuh Changmin. "Lepaskan pacarku" perintah Yunho.

"Tidak mau, dia pacarku" kukuh Jaejoong. ia kembali mendekatkan bibir merahnya ke dahi Changmin, lalu menciuminya berkali-kali. Changmin makin panik saja dibuatnya. Seluruh wajahnya kini merah padam, ia menutup matanya cepat dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri "Jae-hyung.."

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Yunho. Semua siswa melihat dengan tatapan heran ke arah para seniornya yang terlihat bagaikan dua anak kecil yang tengah memperebutkan sebuah teddy bear besar.

"Jae.. Jae-hyung! hen.. hentikan!" teriak Changmin dengan nafas memburu. Seketika Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti. Changmin segera mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong sambil menelan ludahnya cepat. "Tolong jangan bertingkah laku seperti dua orang bayi kecil di sini!" perintahnya kepada kedua orang seniornya yang tengah memperebutkan dirinya.

"Sekarang semuanya keluar! keluar!" teriak Changmin. Sudah cukup semua kekacauan ini!

-#####-

.

.

Changmin P.O.V

.

"Apa yang dilakukan senior-senior bodoh itu?! huuhhh.. gila! ini gila! kalau begini terus aku bisa stress!" kesalku sambil menatap diriku di kaca di kamarku dengan marah. Sesekali aku menarik-narik wajahku sehingga Nampak sangat aneh di cermin.

Kenapa wajahku memerah saat Jae-hyung mencium keningku? padahal Yunho-hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama kemarin malam, tapi kenapa hanya oleh Jae-hyung.. arghhh! tidak!

Aku menyentuh dahiku yang tadi diberi kecupan oleh Jae-hyung. Kenapa aku masih merasakan perasaan saat bibirnya yang merah itu merapat dan memberikan rasa hangat di keningku ini? aku terus mengelus bagian-bagian yang tadi sempat dikecupnya. Saat kulihat kembali wajahku di cermin, wajahku kini sudah berwarna merah padam. Aku malu setengah mati saat melihatnya. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah!? kau abnormal Shim Changmin!" teriakku kencang sambil memukuli kedua pipiku dengan cukup kencang.

.

End P.O.V

.

Tok! tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk saat Changmin masih memukuli pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah. Ia segera berhenti "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Changmin. Ia segera merapihkan wajahnya yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk.

Dengan cepat Changmin berlari dan "Auww!" kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang kaki kursi. "Adu.. du,duh.." rintihnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang kini terasa sangat sakit. Tapi ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

BRUUUUKK!

Saat Changmin membuka pintu, seorang pria tiba-tiba saja jatuh, dan Changmin segera menahannya. "Eh? Jae-hyung?" bingung Changmin saat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang kini tengah ditopangnya.

"Minnie~" panggil Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin.

"Jae-hyung? kau kenapa? kau mabuk?" Tanya Changmin. "Aduduh berat" gumamnya. Dengan segera, Changmin membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum ada yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Changmin mendudukkan Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk di sofa. Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kadang ia akan bergumam lirih dan tertawa seorang diri. Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan mencoba menyadarkannya "Jae-hyung. Jae-hyung, kau mabuk?" Tanya Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Emm.." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengenyahkan tangan Changmin. "Changmin!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Changmin bingung, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang mabuk sebelumnya. "Apa Jae-hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Changmin!" seru Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa? aku di sini, di sebelahmu!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Bukan kau Minnie! ambilkan aku Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong tak sadar. Kini ia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan marah orang mabuk.

"Changmin itu kan namaku! memangnya ada Changmin yang lain?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Teddy bearku, Changmin! mana Changmin kecilku?!" bentak Jaejoong lagi kepada Changmin. Ia meronta dan berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang tengah digenggam Changmin, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Changmin.

Wajah Changmin langsung memerah saat Jaejoong memeluknya. "Kau.. kau memberi nama teddy bearmu dengan namaku?" tanyanya agak kesal. Kenapa namanya harus dijadikan nama teddy bear?

"Habis setiap kali aku rindu padamu, aku bisa memeluk Changmin kecilku" jawab Jaejoong masih mabuk. Ia sedikit meregangkan pelukannya lalu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jae.. Jae-hyung?"

Jaejoong mulai memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Changmin kaget bukan main. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya cepat. Bukankah seharusnya ia berontak? inginnya sih memang begitu, namun saat bibir Jaejoong menyentuh lembut bibirnya, ia diam terpaku dan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Buka mulutmu Minnie" perintah Jaejoong. Changmin hanya menutup rapat bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini merah bukan main. "Buka mulutnya!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mencengkram wajah Changmin.

Changmin masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Dengan kesal, Jaejoong langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Ia mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya agar mulut Changmin terbuka. Namun Changmin terus menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya "Engh.." gumam Changmin lirih.

"Ugh! buka mulutnya! bu.. kaaa!"teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil mencubit pipi Changmin.

"Ba.. bagaimana ini!?" panik Changmin di dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan terus menggigit bibirnya.

Karena Changmin tidak juga mau membuka mulutnya, Jaejoong menyerah. Ia hanya menatap Changmin yang kini balas menatapnya "Minnie, aku.. aku.." tubuh Jaejoong kini mulai goyah, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Changmin dan…

"Huweeeeekkk!" Jaejoong memuntahkan semua makanan yang sedari tadi sudah memaksa keluar dari mulutnya di bahu Changmin. Wajah Changmin seketika pucat ketika menyadari bahunya basah oleh suatu cairan. "Huweeeekkkk! Huweeeekkk!"

"Tu.. tunggu! Jae-hyung, tolong jangan muntah di sini! aduh!" panik Changmin sambil menjauhkan wajah Jaejoong dari bahunya. Changmin yang melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong kini pucat dan sedikit berwarna ungu segera melarikannya ke kamar mandi dan Jaejoong langsung melanjutkan muntahnya. Sementara itu ia sendiri mengganti pakaiannya yang telah kotor terkena muntahan Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai muntah tak karuan, Changmin memboyongnya ke kamar tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di tepi kasur. "Tunggu di sini ya, akan kuambilkan minum" ucap Changmin. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Changmin berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bruukk!"

Suara dentaman itu membuat Changmin kaget. Ia segara melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong. "Jae-hyung!" panggilnya panik. Dan semua kepanikan itu menghilang begitu saja saat Changmin menyadari bahwa Jaejoong hanya tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Dibetulkannya posisi tidur Jaejoong dan dikecupnya pelan dahi Jaejoong sebelum ia keluar dari kamar. "Selamat tidur Jae-hyung".

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

.

.

**saya masih capek, tolong maklum yah~**

**saya jawab aja review yang saya inget**

**"Kok Jae sikapnya manja gitu sih? dibikin lebih tegas dong"**

**kalo ga salah gitu reviewnya**

**um, begini... Jae itu bersikap begitu cuma ke Changmin. coba perhatiin deh, dia ga gitu ke yang lain kan?**

**trus buat yang minta ceritanya dibikin begini atau begitu, mian tapi ga bisa  
**

**saya udah bilang kan kalau ini ff lama? saya males banget buat ngedit ulang XD  
**

**mian ya~  
**

* * *

**ok, saya senang jika anda review, apalagi kalo panjang sangat bak kereta api #slap**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~**

**oh iya, makasih banyak untuk yang udah bersedia review dan ngikutin terus cerita ini :D  
**

* * *

**with Love,**

**Cndy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 8**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Huweeeeekkk!" Jaejoong memuntahkan semua makanan yang sedari tadi sudah memaksa keluar dari mulutnya di bahu Changmin. Wajah Changmin seketika pucat ketika menyadari bahunya basah oleh suatu cairan. "Huweeeekkkk! huweeeekkk!"

"Tu.. tunggu! Jae-hyung, tolong jangan muntah di sini! aduh..!" panik Changmin sambil menjauhkan wajah Jaejoong dari bahunya. Changmin yang melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong kini pucat dan sedikit berwarna ungu segera melarikannya ke kamar mandi dan Jaejoong langsung melanjutkan muntahnya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai muntah tak karuan, Changmin memboyongnya ke kamar tidurnya. Ia mendudukan Jaejoong di tepi kasur. "Tunggu di sini ya, akan kuambilkan minum" ucap Changmin. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Changmin berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bruukk!"

Suara dentaman itu membuat Changmin kaget, ia segara melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong. "Jae-hyung!" panggilnya panik. Dan semua kepanikan itu menghilang begitu saja saat Changmin menyadari bahwa Jaejoong hanya tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafasnya lega, dibetulkannya posisi tidur Jaejoong dan dikecupnya pelan dahi Jaejoong sebelum ia keluar dari kamar. "Selamat tidur Jae-hyung".

* * *

Jaejoong P.O.V

.

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi hangover yang cukup parah di kepalaku. Kusentuh kepalaku sambil merintih kesakitan. Hal itu memang membuatku kacau, tapi yang kusadari semua lebih kacau saat aku tak kenal tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku mencoba berpikir dan kurasakan bahwa kepalaku semakin sakit saat aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Dimana ini? aku mengamati seluruh bagian ruangan yang sama sekali tidak kukenali, Ruangan yang tiga kali lebih sempit dari pada kamarku. Aku mencoba menurunkan kakiku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. "Ugh.." rintihku. Kenapa kakiku terasa lemas sekali? aduh, aku jalan terhuyung sekarang.

Saat keluar dari kamar itu, aku masih tidak mengenali di mana aku berada sekarang tapi ada satu hal yang sangat familiar terlihat di mataku. Seorang pria dengan wajah menggemaskan tengah tertidur pulas di satu sofa panjang yang tetap tidak muat untuk ukuran tinggi tubuhnya, Shim Changmin..

Apa ini rumahnya? tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?

Aku berjalan mendekati orang yang kini setiap kali aku melihatnya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya seperti bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur di pelukan seorang ibu. "Mm.." gumamnya lirih. Kini aku sudah sampai di hadapannya yang masih terlelap, kuturunkan tubuhku agar aku sejajar dengan wajahnya. Manis..

Aku mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Minnie.." panggilku.

"Mmm?" gumamnya lagi seakan menjawab panggilanku.

"Minnie, panggil aku.." ucapku mencoba memerintahnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya main-main, tidak mungkin kan orang yang sedang tidur bisa mendengarkan orang lain?

"Jae-hyung.." ucapnya lemah. Ehh? dia benar-benar memanggil namaku? apa dia bisa mendengarku?

"Apa Minnie? coba panggil aku sekali lagi" perintahku kepadanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang tadi bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Kini kudekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya dan sekali lagi ia memanggilku.

"Mm.. Jae-hyung.."

Aku berdebar-debar mendengarnya. ini aneh sekaligus lucu sekali. Apa ia benar-benar tidur? atau ia hanya pura-pura tidur dan mencoba bermain-main denganku? Minnie, kau aneh sekali. "Minnie, aku cinta kau.." ucapku.

"Aku tahu.. mm.."

Deg! "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu? lalu, apa kau senang?" tanyaku sedikit berharap bahwa ia akan menjawab "Iya".

"Tidak.." jawabnya cepat. Jawaban itu membuat hatiku hancur seketika, aduh.. jadi ingin menangis rasanya. "Habis Jae-hyung masih menyukai Yunho-hyung sih.." tambahnya lirih. Eh?

Jadi ia mengira bahwa aku masih mencintai Yunho-ah? itu sama sekali tidak benar! 2 tahun yang lalu aku memang menyukainya, tapi itu sudah sangat lama, dan kini sangat kusadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. "Jadi apa kau suka jika aku tidak lagi mencintai Yunho-ah?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawab, jadi kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku. "Minnie, apa kau suka jika aku tidak lagi mencintai Yunho-ah?"

"Ya.. jangan cintai Yunho-hyung lagi.." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku penuh harap. Rasanya kini hatiku hampir meledak padahal belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ayolah Minnie! cepat jawab pertanyaanku! katakan iya! katakan iya!

"Tidak.." jawabnya.

Tubuhku lemas mendengarnya. kenapa kau harus menjawab yang sebaliknya sih Minnie? "Tapi kenapa tidak mau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar Yunho-hyung" jawabnya. Tiba-tiba ia mulai meneteskan air mata melalui celah-celah matanya yang masih terpejam "Kau jahat Jae-hyung.. kau jahat.." bisiknya lirih.

Apa? aku jahat? bukannya yang jahat itu kau? aku menyeka air matanya dan kugenggam erat tangannya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menjadi milik Yunho-hyung? kau jahat sekali.." ucapnya lagi membocorkan isi hatinya. Seketika perasaan bersalah menghujam jantungku. Jadi ia menangis gara-gara… …aku?

Apa yang telah kulakukan? aku yang terus memaksanya untuk menjadikannya pacarku kan? tapi.. tapi aku melepaskannya? bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis seperti ini? kau laki-laki hina Kim Jaejoong! "Maaf, maafkan aku Minnie.. sungguh, aku.. aku.." ucapku bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal memalukan ini bisa sampai terjadi. Tanpa sadar aku mulai merasa bahwa air mataku mengalir, kugenggam tangannya lebih erat lalu kutempelkan ke wajahku "Maaf.."

"Jangan.. jangan menangis Jae-hyung.. jangan menangis.." ucap Changmin. Aku kaget mendengarnya. apa ia sudah bangun? aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Tidak, ia masih tidur. Hanya saja, kini tidurnya terlihat tidak nyenyak, ia seperti bermimpi buruk. Apa ia bisa merasakannya? perasaanku..

Sekali lagi aku menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu kuhapus air mataku kemudian aku tersenyum. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya, paling tidak aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Karena ia hidup sendiri.. bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan sarapan untuknya?! aku lumayan handal dalam soal memasak. Kucium bibirnya lembut sebelum aku menuju dapur "Selamat tidur, my Minnie"

.

End P.O.V

.

Changmin terbangun ketika ia mendengar beberapa suara berisik dari arah dapur. "Ngh.. siapa yang ada di dapur?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Huaaaaammhh~"

Changmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan "Kau sudah bangun Minnie? sarapan sudah hampir jadi" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat Changmin memasuki dapur.

Changmin terkejut melihatnya. Jaejoong memakai apron yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memasak, cocok sekali! dengan apron itu dan senyum di wajah cantiknya, Jaejoong jadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Changmin. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya cepat. "Jae-hyung.." bisiknya.

"Hm? apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ups! aku harus membaliknya!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengangkat frying pan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Jae-hyung.. kau terlihat seperti seorang istri" ucap Changmin cepat tanpa berpikir.

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan ekspresi yang cukup aneh "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya" jawab Changmin dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Jaejoong mematikan kompor lalu berjalan ke arah Changmin "Kau bilang apa Minnie? coba katakan sekali lagi" perintah Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin dengan senyum menahan kesal.

"Jae.. Jae-hyung.. kau terlihat seperti seorang istri"

"Apa maksudmu istri hah!? jelas-jelas aku pria! Lagi pula, yang lebih cocok jadi istri itu kau!" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Changmin. Changmin hanya diam tak mengerti. "Apa kau sadar kalau wajahmu itu sangat manis!?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm? apa Jae-hyung juga sadar kalau wajah Jae-hyung sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari pada wajahku?" balas Changmin. Tak ada maksud apa-apa dalam kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu untuk Jaejoong.

"Minnie!" teriak Jaejoong nyaring. Changmin hanya menutup matanya refleks karena takut Jaejoong akan memukulnya. Tapi..

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Changmin yang merasakan kelembapan berbeda pada bibirnya segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang menciumnya. Namun ia membiarkannya, ia membiarkan bibirnya merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti semalam saat Jaejoong menciumnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya "Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi!" perintah Jaejoong sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aaarghhhh! masakanku! ya ampun! aku lupa mengangkatnya! aduh, bagaimana ini!?" panik Jaejoong saat melihat masakan yang tadi ia masak sudah berubah warna. Changmin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

-####-

.

.

"Untung hari ini hari minggu ya" ucap Changmin datar sambil menyantap masakan yang tadi dibuat oleh Jaejoong. "Ngomong-ngomong Jae-hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Jaejoong hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Jae-hyung? kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin cemas. Ia langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Jaejoong "Ini, minumlah!" ucapnya.

Jaejoong menjauhkan gelas yang diberikan Changmin "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" balas Jaejoong. saat itu Changmin langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi lega sambil menghela nafasnya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau manis sekali Minnie"

"Hah?" bingung Changmin. Kini ia menatap Jaejoong dengan posisi mulut yang menganga lebar.

Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya. Ia tertawa tanpa henti sambil memukul-mukul meja. Changmin segera menutup mulutnya, wajahnya kini kembali memerah. "Jae-hyung! hentikan itu!" perintah Changmin malu.

"Huahahahaha! lucu! tampang bodoh apa itu? hahahaha!"

"Jae-hyung!" seru Changmin.

Tok! tok! tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Hm? ada tamu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil mencoba melirik ke arah pintu depan. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Changmin.

"Tapi ini baru jam 9 pagi Minnie.. siapa orang yang akan bertamu sepagi ini?" Tanya Jaejoong heran saat ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin… ya ampun! aku belum membayar uang sewa bulan ini!" panik Changmin saat ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang datang dan mengingat bahwa ia belum membayar sewa kamarnya untuk bulan ini.

"Jadi yang datang itu penagih hutang!?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini ikut panik. "Minnie! kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau punya banyak hutang!?"

"Enak saja! aku tidak punya hutang! Lagi pula yang datang itu pemilik rumah yang kini aku sewa! jangan katakan hal yang macam-macam!" ucap Changmin kesal. "Tapi sebaiknya kau menunggu di kamar saja, bisa gawat kalau ia melihat ada orang lain di sini, nanti dia minta tambah harga sewa lagi" tambahnya kepada Jaejoong.

Tok! tok! tok!

Lagi-lagi pintu kembali diketuk "Cepat masuk ke kamar!" perintah Changmin kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera berlari memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu. Sementara itu Changmin berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya "Ya? ehh? Yunho-hyung?" kaget Changmin saat melihat bahwa yang datang bukan pemilik rumah melainkan kekasih yang sebenarnya tidak dicintainya itu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Changmin... aku minta maaf akan apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku benar-benar menyesal" ucap Yunho lemah kepada Changmin. Matanya memohon dengan sangat, membuat Changmin menjadi bingung.

"Ma,masuk dulu.." ucap Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk. Dan Yunho duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Yunho-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir saat melihat Yunho yang sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Changmin.. aku.. aku sungguh menyesal" ucap Yunho yang kini telah menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Changmin.

Changmin merasa dirinya sangat berdosa telah membuat Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak salah sampai harus meminta maaf seperti ini "Yunho-hyung, kau tidak salah kok" ucap Changmin.

"Benarkah? tapi, aku telah membuatmu marah.." kata Yunho.

"Aku sudah melupakannya.. kenapa hyung menyiksa diri hyung sendiri? itu malah membuatku merasa berdosa.." balas Changmin yang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Yunho tidak bersalah. "Tapi kenapa sifat Yunho-hyung dan Jae-hyung sangat berbeda ya? ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf kepadaku" pikir Changmin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu.. bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Yunho kepada Changmin.

Changmin hanya terpaku mendengarnya "Memelukku?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Bagaimana ini? aduh.. kalau Yunho-hyung memelukku, aku pasti akan menangis lagi.. Yunho-hyung terlalu mirip dengan ayah! sebaiknya kukatakan tidak ya? apa ia akan marah nanti? aduh.." bingung Changmin. Tanpa sadar, ia tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jadi tidak boleh ya? ternyata kau memang masih marah kepadaku" ucap Yunho lemas. Kini ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? bukan begitu! aduh, bagaimana ini? jangan berwajah seperti itu!" panik Changmin dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho seperti ayahnya yang tengah dilanda kesedihan. Changmin berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu memeluknya "Yunho-hyung, jangan seperti itu. Jangan.. kau membuatku sedih.." ucap Changmin jujur.

"Changmin.."

Sementara itu Jaejoong mulai bosan berada di kamar seorang diri "Apa yang mereka lakukan sih? kenapa orang itu belum pulang juga? uhh.. aku bosan!" kesal Jaejoong di dalam hatinya. "Ah! masa bodoh! mau uang sewanya ditambah kek, aku tidak peduli! biar aku yang bayar nanti!" pikirnya memantapkan keyakinannya untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat Changmin dan Yunho sedang berpelukan "Jangan seenaknya memeluk pacarku!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin menjauh dari Yunho.

Changmin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan akhirnya tertarik begitu saja oleh tenaga Jaejoong. sementara itu Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan kesal satu sama lain.

"I.. ini.. ini gawat!" panik Changmin dalam hati saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: terima kasih yang udah bersedia baca+review**

**maaf aku masih belum bisa membalas review kalian**

**lagi lagi besok UAS**

**dunia ini memang sungguh kejam**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 9**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

Changmin berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu memeluknya "Yunho-hyung, jangan seperti itu. Jangan.. kau membuatku sedih.." ucap Changmin jujur.

"Changmin.."

Sementara itu Jaejoong mulai bosan berada di kamar seorang diri "Apa yang mereka lakukan sih? kenapa orang itu belum pulang juga? uhh.. aku bosan!" kesal Jaejoong di dalam hatinya. "Ah! masa bodoh! mau uang sewanya ditambah kek, aku tidak peduli! biar aku yang bayar nanti!" pikirnya memantapkan keyakinannya untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat Changmin dan Yunho sedang berpelukan "Jangan seenaknya memeluk pacarku!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin menjauh dari Yunho.

Changmin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan akhirnya tertarik begitu saja oleh tenaga Jaejoong. sementara itu Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan kesal satu sama lain.

"I.. ini.. ini gawat!" panik Changmin dalam hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian.

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis kepada Yunho.

"Harusnya yang bertanya seperti itu aku kan, Kim Jaejoong" balas Yunho tak kalah sinis. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk Changmin "Kenapa kau ada di rumah pacarku?" tanyanya.

"Jae-hyung, Yunho-hyung, tolong hentikan" ucap Changmin yang berusaha menengahi.

Dengan sangat kompak, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung melihat ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan marah. Changmin cukup takut melihatnya, ia menelan ludahnya cepat. "Kau diam saja" perintah Yunho dan Jaejoong kepada Changmin secara bersamaan, lalu keduanya saling bertatapan lagi satu sama lain.

Changmin geram melihatnya. Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar sih? Lagi pula bertengkar untuk apa? Changmin tak habis pikir tentang kelakuan kedua hyungnya yang seperti anak-anak itu. "Kalian.. kalian yang diam!" bentak Changmin kesal setelah cukup lama ia berpikir. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perintah Changmin.

"Kau! lepaskan aku!" perintah Changmin kepada Jaejoong. ia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan erat Jaejoong. "Duduk!" tambahnya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera duduk di salah satu sofa. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat Changmin yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Kalian pikir ini dimana hah?!" tanyanya. Urat-urat di leher Changmin kini sudah cukup terlihat dengan jelas, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Rumahmu.." jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Benar! ini rumahku! jadi apa hak kalian untuk memerintahku?! jangan mentang-mentang kalian seniorku, kalian berpikir bisa memerintahku!" marah Changmin. Matanya terbuka lebar menyeramkan melihat ke arah kedua hyungnya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menunduk "Maaf" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Changmin menarik nafasnya dengan cepat dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat pula. Rasanya saraf-saraf di otaknya kini sudah putus akibat terlalu banyaknya tekanan-tekanan yang tidak penting. Ia memegang dahinya. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini semua sih?" lunglai Changmin.

"Changmin.."

"Minnie.."

"Diam!" bentak Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali terdiam. "Kalian.. kalian.. pergi dari sini sekarang juga! jangan pernah kembali! jangan pernah memperlihatkan batang hidung kalian lagi di hadapanku! dan kalau bisa, jangan bernafas!" perintah Changmin kesal.

"Mana bisa!" protes Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan saat mendengar perintah terakhir dari Changmin. "Jangan marah.. maaf ya.." pinta keduanya yang lagi-lagi diucapkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Changmin menatap kedua hyungnya yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu tahu Changmin sedang menatap mereka. Changmin menghela nafasnya lemah. "Apa boleh buat.." ucapnya pasrah. Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung gembira begitu mendengarnya, keduanya memperlihatkan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Apa maksud kalian senyum-senyum seperti itu!?" tanya Changmin masih dengan nada marah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menggigit bibir bawah mereka dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kalian berdua jaga rumah! aku mau pergi belanja! hahh.. kenapa baru ingat kalau persediaan makanan sudah habis ya.." ucap Changmin bingung.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan "Menjaga rumah bersamanya?" Pikir keduanya malas. "Minnie, biar aku ikut denganmu!" seru Jaejoong menawarkan diri. "Tidak! biar aku saja!" sahut Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Kalian jaga rumah! dan selama aku pergi, bereskan rumahku! awas kalau aku pulang dan melihat rumah masih berantakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua bernafas lagi! mengerti?!" ancam Changmin dengan wajah yang terlihat bagaikan iblis. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mengangguk-angguk penuh rasa takut.

-####-####-

.

.

.

Selama kurang lebih sejam penuh, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya saling membisu dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Changmin, yaitu membersihkan rumahnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak biasa bersama cukup lama dengan orang lain dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia memulai pembicaraan dengan Yunho, namun Yunho sudah mengeluarkan aura yang seakan mengatakan 'jangan dekati aku atau bahkan bicara padaku', jadi Jaejoong segera mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali membereskan segala sesuatu yang terlihat berantakan di rumah Changmin.

Sementara itu di depan rumah Changmin, dua orang pria sedang berdiri tak melakukan apapun dan hanya terus menatap tempat Changmin menyamankan dirinya setiap kali ia merasa lelah. "Apa benar ini rumahnya, Yoochun-ah?" Tanya salah satu pria yang ternyata adalah Kim Junsu dan pria lainnya adalah Park Yoochun.

Junsu terus memegang tangan Yoochun. wajar saja, Yoochun dan Junsu adalah kalangan 'orang atas' Ia tentu tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Kadang ia akan menatap takut sekitarnya. Junsu adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa ditemani oleh orang lain, jadi ia akan selalu merasa asing kepada sesuatu hal yang baru dilihatnya. "Yoochun-ah, tempat ini kumuh sekali.."

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk tangan Junsu yang tengah menggenggam tanganya erat. "Tenang saja, aku bersamamu" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang terlihat sangat cemas. "Tapi ini memang sangat kumuh.."

"MAAF YA KALAU RUMAHKU KUMUH" ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja menyelinap di celah-celah yang terdapat di antara Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Junsu kaget dengan suara yang melengking tinggi. "Yoochun-ah! Yoochun-ah! aku takuuutt!" ucapnya panik sambil memeluk tangan Yoochun erat-erat.

Yoochun juga sempat kaget, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah Changmin, jadi ia bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup lega. Namun ekspresinya berubah dengan tempo waktu yang singkat "DASAR ANAK BODOH! apa segitu bahagianya bila membuat orang lain kaget?!" Tanya Yoochun murka kepada Changmin.

Changmin dengan refleks menutup telinganya karena teriakan kencang Yoochun "Aku tidak mencoba untuk mengagetkan kalian" ucapnya dengan cukup malas.

"Kau lihat, kau membuat Junsu ketakutan!" bentak Yoochun lagi.

"Oh?" Changmin lalu melirik ke arah Junsu yang kini telah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yoochun saking paniknya. "Oh, maaf" kata Changmin.

Yoochun yang sangat mudah naik darah tentu tidak bisa menerima kata maaf dari Changmin begitu saja, apalagi Changmin terlihat tidak serius saat mengatakannya "Kau pikir bisa selesai dengan ucapan maaf? cepat berlutut!" perintah Yoochun kesal.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SURUH BERLUTUT HAHH?!" ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan dengan wajah kesal dan penekanan pada nada bicaranya. Mereka kini ada di belakang Yoochun dan Junsu. Keduanya sangat kesal ketika melihat Yoochun memperlakukan Changmin dengan tidak baik.

"Jae.. Jaejoong-ah.." bisik Yoochun takut. Matanya terbelalak melihat kehadiran Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba. Meskipun selama ini Yoochun terlihat sangat kuat dan berani kepada siapapun, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang paling takut akan kemurkaan Jaejoong.

"Seenaknya kau menyuruh Minnieku yang manis ini untuk berlutut.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada mengancam kepada Yoochun.

"Ma.. maaf.." balas Yoochun.

"Park Yoochun sialan, kau yang seharusnya berlutut!" bentak Yunho kesal. Ia menatap Yoochun murka.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Jung Yunho!" balas Yoochun yang juga ikut membentak.

"Hentikan hei orang-orang bodoh" kata Changmin kepada semua seniornya. Matanya menatap para seniornya satu-persatu dengan malas.

"Tapi Changmin, dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang ajar padamu" ucap Yunho membela dirinya.

"Itu benar, kali ini aku sependapat dengannya!" setuju Jaejoong.

Changmin kini menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian dengan mata orang yang sedang mengantuk "Memangnya kenapa? memang tadi aku yang salah kok. Kalian ini sok tahu sekali" ucapnya malas. Bukannya ingin membela Yoochun, tapi ia memang hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku yang tadi mengagetkan mereka, jadi sekarang minta maaf kepada Yoochun-hyung" perintah Changmin kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Eh? haruskah.." ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Changmin tak henti menatap keduanya dan keduanya segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf kepada Yoochun. "Maaf"

"Eh? Jaejoong-ah tidak perlu!" ucap Yoochun. "Tapi kalau kau harus!" tambahnya kepada Yunho dengan seringai kecil. Yunho hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

"Junsu… Junsu!" Yoochun menepuk-nepuk tubuh Junsu yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Junsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Saat melihat wajah Jaejoong, ia langsung menampakkan wajah gembira "Jaejoong-ah!" serunya sambil melompat memeluk Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah! aku senang kau baik-baik saja!" tambahnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Junsu.. Junsu, sudah hentikan" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menghentikan Junsu memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang mulai membuatnya pusing.

"Nah, sekarang kalian semua pulanglah. Kembali ke asal kalian masing-masing sana. Hush! hush!" perintah Changmin sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti isyarat mengusir. Cukup sudah semua yang ia alami hari ini. Ia ingin beristirahat total tanpa gangguan siapapun. Sebenarnya Changmin termasuk ke dalam golongan anak yang baik dan sopan, namun pada saat-saat tertentu ia tentu bisa marah. Dan sekarang adalah saat-saat itu.

"Ya kalian pergilah" perintah Jaejoong kepada Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho. Ketiga orang yang diperintahkanpun langsung melihat kesal ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau juga Jae-hyung" ucap Changmin malas.

Jaejoong langsung melihat ke arah Changmin dan menunjukkan eksprasi kaget "Apa? aku juga Minnie?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus menganak emaskan dirimu?" Tanya Changmin balik. "Aduh.. tolonglah, aku ingin beristirahat saat ini" tambahnya sambil mengangkat belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Tidak perlu bantuan untuk membereskan itu?" Tanya Yunho menawarkan diri.

"Akan sangat membantu bila kalian pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing dan beristirahat. Kalian tentu tidak akan berpikir aku akan merepotkan para hyungku yang sangat baik ini kan?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum tanpa makna. Saat ini mungkin syaraf-syaraf penting diotaknya memang sudah putus. Bibirnya mulai melontarkan kata-kata sopan yang menyeramkan.

"Ba.. baiklah kalau begitu"

-#####-

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari Changmin berusaha membetulkan struktur otaknya yang sedang kacau. Kini pikirannya selalu melayang jauh entah kemana. Nilai-nilainyapun kini cukup menurun walau ia masih memegang nilai tertinggi di kelasnya meski nilainya sedang jatuh.

SMU MANSA memang menjadi tujuan utama Changmin untuk menuntut ilmu. Kualitas dan bobot dari sekolah ini memang sudah terkenal sangat bagus, tapi tak pernah ia duga bahwa kehidupan sekolahnya akan kacau semenjak ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan senior lainnya yang bisa dibilang satu grup orang-orang bodoh.

"Minnie!" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin berdiri di depan kelasnya. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada di kelas yang sama langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin "Tumben ke sini. Ada perlu apa? atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Jaejoong terlalu percaya diri.

"Bukan dengan hyung, tapi dengan Yunho-hyung" jawab Changmin cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Changmin? kau ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada di samping Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita bicara? aku harus meluruskan sesuatu."

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: benar sekali! dulu saya mempost ff ini di DBSK fanfic yang terdapat di fb**

**saya sudah bilang, ini ff lama~ lama sekali~**

**oh iya, soal pertanyaan kalian itu, biar waktu yang menjawabnya #plak**

**terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, lebih terima kasih lagi kalau review #slap**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 10**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Minnie!" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin berdiri di depan kelasnya. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada di kelas yang sama langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin "Tumben ke sini. Ada perlu apa? atau jangan-jangan kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Jaejoong terlalu percaya diri.

"Bukan dengan hyung, tapi dengan Yunho-hyung" jawab Changmin cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Changmin? kau ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada di samping Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita bicara? aku harus meluruskan sesuatu."

* * *

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Changmin mengajak Yunho ke tempat lain dimana mereka bisa bicara dengan tenang. Tadinya Jaejoong membuntuti mereka, tapi Changmin yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menyuruh Jaejoong menjauh tentunya dengan sedikit ancaman.

Kini Yunho dan Changmin sudah berada di atap sekolah yang memang kebetulan sedang sepi. "Yunho-hyung, kuharap kau tidak akan marah mendengar hal ini" ucap Changmin.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? kenapa serius sekali?" Tanya Yunho tenang sambil membelai wajah Changmin.

Changmin langsung merinding geli dan menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya "Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi" pinta Changmin. Yunho hanya kebingungan melihat ekspresi Changmin yang seakan menghindar darinya "Kau tahu Yunho-hyung.. sebenarnya aku bukan gay"

Yunho kaget mendengarnya "Aku juga bukan" balasnya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Changmin.

"Hah?" bingung Changmin. "Ah, begini. Kau suka aku kan?" tanyanya kepada Yunho dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Ya" jawab Yunho mantap.

"Kau sadar aku laki-laki kan?"

"Ya"

Changmin mulai bingung sendiri dengan semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir hyungnya "Ka.. kalau begitu, itu berarti kau seorang gay!" ucapnya berusaha menjelaskan.

Yunho mencoba berpikir "Mm.. mungkin. Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu kurasa tidak masalah."

Jawaban Yunho semakin membuat Changmin bingung. Matanya kini berdecak tak percaya. Apa-apaan orang ini? Changmin merasakan struktur otaknya kini mulai kacau lagi. Ia memegang dahinya pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho cemas.

"Begini. Untuk lebih singkatnya. Ah tidak! kutanya sekali lagi, kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dan aku tidak mencintaimu! jelas?" Tanya Changmin sudah mulai tak sabar.

Yunho kaget sekali mendengarnya "Changmin, apa otakmu sedang bermasalah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya! eh, maksudku tidak!" jawab Changmin tidak jelas.

"Tapi barusan kau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku.."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mencintai hyung! kenapa jadi otakku yang harus bermasalah?"

"Tapi.."

"Makanya kukatakan bahwa aku.. aku minta maaf. Di hari dimana hyung menjadikanku pacar hyung.. saat itu.. aku benar-benar sangat tidak mengerti akan setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Jadi.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" ucap Changmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di hadapan Yunho.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak suka aku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kan sudah kukatakan dari tadi. Duh, telmi amat sih!" pikir Changmin. namun ia segera menghilangkan pikiran buruknya dan berkata "Benar".

"Jadi kau sudah tidak mau menjadi pacarku? kau ingin kita putus?"

"Kurasa.. itu hal terbaik" jawab Changmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tidak menatap Yunho. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu saat ini. Yunho terlalu baik kepadanya dan teganya ia menyakiti orang sebaik itu.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan aku" kata Yunho.

Changmin langsung menatap Yunho tidak percaya. "Apa yang..?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum "Ya, putuskan aku. Mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti kesombongan, tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengucapkannya kepadamu" ucapnya kepada Changmin.

Changmin kaget mendengarnya. perasaan bersalah mulai mengerogoti hatinya. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat "Maafkan aku!" ucapnya parau.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum pilu melihatnya. Ia berjalan dan mendekati Changmin lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Biarkan aku begini untuk dua menit ke depan" pintanya kepada Changmin. Changmin hanya terdiam lalu balas memeluk tubuh Yunho.

-####-

.

.

"Minnie! kudengar dari Yunho-ah, kalian putus?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung dan saat Changmin sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyeksi kelompoknya. Kini Jaejoong seperti biasanya sedang bersandar di salah satu jendela di kelas Changmin.

Changmin segera menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang memberikan beberapa garis bidang pada tugas proyeksinya "Pantas aku merinding tadi. Ternyata dia.." pikirnya. Ia langsung menatap Jaejoong dan mendekatinya "Harus berapa kali kukatakan agar kau tidak membolos pada jam pelajaran?" bisik Changmin tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau terus mengatakannya kepadaku, karena itu berarti kau perhatian kepadaku." ucap Jaejoong dengan mimik gembira dan sedikit menggoda.

Changmin sangat kesal mendengarnya, namun ia segera menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia tahu apapun yang ia katakan kepada Jaejoong tidak bermanfaat sama sekali, jadi ia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. "Jae-hyung. Aku akan menemanimu bermain sekarang" ucap Changmin sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnnya "Be, benarkah itu? kau serius Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya namun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Senyuman Changmin langsung berubah "Tentu saja tidak! sekarang kembali ke kelasmu!" bentaknya sambil menunjukkan jarinya tanpa arah. "Kenapa kau sangat tidak sopan sekali! lihatkan bahwa di kelasku sedang ada guru!?"

Jaejoong kaget sekaligus sedih mendengarnya. "Minnie~" rengeknya kepada Changmin dengan memberikan tatapan manja.

Changmin merasakan perasaan geli saat melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong "Hentikan itu! hentikan memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu! kau itu laki-laki Jae-hyung! sadar dong!" perintah Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah Changmin yang perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Ia memanjangkan lengannya agar dapat menjangkau Changmin lalu ia menarik dagu Changmin mendekat ke arahnya. "Kalau memasang mimik seperti itu, nanti aku cium loh" goda Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyum iblisnya.

Changmin langsung menelan ludahnya cepat. Ia melepaskan tangan Jaejooong yang tengah memegang dagunya dan mengambil jarak "Jangan menggodaku!" ucap Changmin malu sambil berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merona merah.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihatnya "Kalau begitu aku pergi ya Minnie. Oh iya, karena kau sudah bukan pacar Yunho-ah lagi, sekarang kau adalah pacarku" ucap Jaejoong sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi menjauh. Changmin hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya.

Para murid langsung saling berbisik, beberapa siswi mendekati Changmin "Jadi selama ini senior Kim itu menyukaimu ya Changmin-ah?" Tanya mereka penasaran.

Changmin menoleh ke arah mereka dengan wajah pucat. "I.. itu.." jawabya bingung dan tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Ternyata benar! kyaaaaa! teman-teman, senior Kim sekarang adalah pacar Changmin-ah!" teriak siswi yang tadi bertanya kepada Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira dengan sedikit ekspresi malu-malu.

Changmin ingin menangis mendengarnya. "Apa-apaan ini? kenapa para siswi bagitu gembira? jelas-jelas kami terlihat bagaikan pasangan gay sekarang.. duh, hancur sudah masa-masa SMU ku. Aku akan terus dikenal sebagai Shim Changmin seorang gay! ayah ibu maafkan aku.." pikir Changmin lemas.

-#####-

.

.

"Hei, Shim Changmin!" panggil Yoochun kepada Changmin saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Di sebelahnya terdapat Junsu yang langsung memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Changmin "Hai" ucap Junsu ramah. Keduanya kini berada di depan kelas Changmin, dan Changmin yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kau masih ingat namaku toh? wah, ini di luar dugaanku" ucap Changmin dengan menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! kau pikir aku bodoh sampai bisa melupakan nama orang yang telah membuat Jaejoong-ah jadi kurang mempedulikan kami?!" ucap Yoochun kesal, Junsu berusaha menenangkan Yoochun dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Oh! benar juga, kemana dia? tumben.. biasanya dia yang paling pertama datang ke kelasku" ucap Changmin tidak mempedulikan perkataan Yoochun.

Yoochun sangat kesal dibuatnya,ingin rasanya ia memukul Changmin saat itu juga, namun tatapan lemah Junsu yang mengisyaratkan 'jangan' membuat Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya. "Dia sedang ada urusan dengan direktur Kim" jawab Yoochun.

"Oh.."

"Kenapa? jangan-jangan kau merindukannya ya?" Tanya Yoochun berusaha menyelidik.

"Wah, kau ternyata benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong-ah ya?" Tanya Junsu senang.

"Eh? apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" balas Changmin dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kalian mencariku? ini tumben sekali"

Yoochun menarik tangan Changmin. "Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu" ucapnya di telinga Changmin. "Ikut aku" perintahnya. Changmin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti langkah kaki kedua seniornya.

Setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah yang sepi, yah, sebenarnya tadi ada beberapa anak-anak nakal yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai penguasa sekolah, tapi semua anak-anak itu langsung pergi begitu melihat Yoochun karena terus terang saja, Yoochun adalah ketua dari para murid nakal di SMU MANSA, jadi tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang berani melawan Yoochun.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Yoochun-hyung?"

"Hah.. sebenarnya aku sangat malas memberitahukan ini kepadamu.. tapi.."

"Apa ini tentang Jae-hyung?"

"Ya, sebenarnya asal kau tahu saja, ia memiliki seorang tunangan. Gadis cantik yang bahkan membuatku iri saat mengetahui dia adalah tunangan Jaejoong-ah" ucap Yoochun.

"Tunangan?" Tanya Changmin

"Jadi kau sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu ya Yoochun-ah?" Tanya Junsu pilu sambil menarik-narik kaki baju Yoochun.

"Hmm? kau kenapa Junsu? jangan berwajah seperti itu" ucap Yoochun kepada Junsu sambil membelai lembut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Uwekkk.. apa lagi ini? bukankah ia baru saja bilang kalau ia iri dengan Jae-hyung karena memiliki tunangan yang cantik? kukira ia normal, tapi kenapa ia membelai pipi Junsu-hyung dengan lembut seperti itu? kurasa dia juga homo.. ah, dunia ini sungguh sempit" pikir Changmin geli.

"Jadi apa maksud kalian menyampaikan hal itu kepadaku?" Tanya Changmin masih kurang mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, tapi kusarankan agar kau putus dengan Jaejoong-ah karena nantinya kau sendiri yang akan menderita" ujar Yoochun masih terus memainkan jemarinya di pipi Junsu.

"Wah.. kenapa kau jadi baik sekali kepadaku? jangan-jangan kau demam?" Tanya Changmin sedikit meledek.

"Argh! kau ini sudah untung dikasih tahu malah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu!" kesal Yoochun.

Changmin terlihat sedikit berpikir "Seperti apa wanita itu? apa ia sangat cantik?" Tanya Changmin.

"Cantik sekali. Ia juga merupakan wanita terhormat dari kalangan atas. Tegas dan seakan bisa melakukan apapun. Dia benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata seorang pria" jawab Yoochun.

"Wah, jadi mau lihat wanita seperti itu" pikir Changmin. "Tapi bukankah Jae-hyung itu seorang gay? kenapa ia mau bertunangan denganya?" Tanya Changmin sedikit penasaran.

"Itu karena direktur Kim yang memutuskannya. Mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak keduanya masih di bangku SMP" jawab Yoochun.

"Oh, jadi ini bukan kemauannya? kasihan juga ya. Tapi bukankah ia beruntung kalau mendengarkan seperti apa wanita yang tadi diceritakan oleh Yoochun-hyung?" pikir Changmin lagi.

"Bagaimana? sebaiknya kalian putus saja" ucap Yoochun

"Tidak mau" jawab Changmin tegas.

Yoochun kaget mendengarnya "Apa maksudmu?! kau tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kuucapk.."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kalau kami putus dan ia menanyakan kenapa aku memintanya, apa itu tidak akan membahayakan kalian?" Tanya Changmin memotong ucapan Yoochun.

"Maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti" bingung Yoochun, Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Changmin menghela nafasnya "Begini ya para seniorku yang pintar. Kalau aku bilang aku tahu ia punya tunangan dan aku meminta putus karena itu, tentu hal itu akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang membocorkan rahasia ini padaku kan? dan kurasa orang yang tahu bahwa Jae-hyung punya tunangan itu hanya kalian kan?" Tanya Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. "Haah.. kenapa aku jadi mempedulikan kalian ya? ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya untuk saat ini kami tidak akan putus. Biar kucari waktu yang tepat nanti" ucap Changmin sambil beranjak pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: kurang panjang? aduh kalian ini~**

**ini ff lama~ udah lama banget~**

**waktu itu saya bikinnya ya 10 page MsWord aja :O**

**gomen ne~**

**minta link fb karena updatenya lama?**

**permintaan ditolak! huahahaha #ketawanista**

**sabar aja, pasti aku update kok**

**lagipula aku udah ga gabung di grup itu lagi, ga tau juga grupnya masih ada atau enggak**

**trus apa lagi? penasaran sama ceritanya?**

**semuanya bakal diungkap secara nyata, lengkap dan tajam kok #slap**

**sabar ya~ :V  
**

* * *

**ok, ciu pai pai**

**lop lop**

**maaf saya lagi gila :P**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 11**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Bagaimana? sebaiknya kalian putus saja" ucap Yoochun

"Tidak mau" jawab Changmin tegas.

Yoochun kaget mendengarnya "Apa maksudmu?! kau tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kuucapk.."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kalau kami putus dan ia menanyakan kenapa aku memintanya, apa itu tidak akan membahayakan kalian?" Tanya Changmin memotong ucapan Yoochun.

"Maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti" bingung Yoochun, Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Changmin menghela nafasnya "Begini ya para seniorku yang pintar. Kalau aku bilang aku tahu ia punya tunangan dan aku meminta putus karena itu, tentu hal itu akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang membocorkan rahasia ini padaku kan? dan kurasa orang yang tahu bahwa Jae-hyung punya tunangan itu hanya kalian kan?" Tanya Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. "Haah.. kenapa aku jadi mempedulikan kalian ya? ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya untuk saat ini kami tidak akan putus. Biar kucari waktu yang tepat nanti" ucap Changmin sambil beranjak pergi ke kelasnya.

* * *

Next week..

.

"Jae-hyung! Jae-hyung!" panggil Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sedang merangkul tubuhnya erat. "Jae-hyung!" bentaknya karena Jaejoong tidak juga menanggapi panggilannya.

Jaejoong yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, melihat ke arah Changmin "Ya Minnie?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa sih? dari tadi pikiranmu itu kemana?" tanya Changmin kesal dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Jaejoong yang kini semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Aish! aku tidak peduli soal itu! yang kumaksud adalah kau sedang memelukku di depan banyak siswa! kemana sih pikiranmu?! cepat lepaskan aku!" perintah Changmin sedikit berbisik.

Sebenarnya kini Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah berada di perpustakaan. Changmin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah karena ia tidak mempunyai buku, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau membelinya karena uang kerja sambilannya tidak akan mencukupi, jadi ia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Dan dengan seenaknya, Jaejoong mengikutinya dan menempel terus kepadanya.

"Ya ampun Minnie, kau pemalu sekali ya" goda Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku malu! lagi pula aku risih tahu kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini!" bisik Changmin berusaha sepelan mungkin agar ia tidak mengganggu murid lainnya.

"Risih? kata-katamu jahat sekali. Aku kan pacarmu, masa kau risih?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit merajuk.

Wajah Changmin seketika memerah "Aish! pelankan suaramu! ini perpustakaan!" bisik Changmin kesal.

Jaejoong langsung melihat sekitarnya. Berpasang-pasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tenang saja Minnie, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka kok" santai Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan menggunakan predikatmu di semua tempat dong!"

"Iya, iya, perintahmu adalah kesenanganku" balas Jaejoong santai. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di samping Changmin. "Lagi mengerjakan apa sih?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba melirik apa yang sedari tadi Changmin kerjakan.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Ini tugas biologiku" jawab Changmin cepat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tugasnya.

"Hahh.. biologi? itu sih soal mudah. Tapi aku senang melihat kau yang sedang serius seperti ini. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik nanti." Ucap Jaejoong senang.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jaejoong "Maksudmu istri? aku laki-laki Jae-hyung" protesnya.

"Apapun yang kau suka, my Minnie"

"Maaf tuan muda, tuan besar memanggil anda" ucap seorang pria bertubuh tegap berpakaian tuxedo hitam yang sangat kontras yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Changmin bingung melihatnya sementara itu Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya berat "Aishh.. ! sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Ayah ini memaksa sekali sih.." gerutu Jaejoong sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jae-hyung.." panggil Changmin yang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas yang seakan berkata 'ada apa?'

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi Changmin langsung mengacak-acak rambut Changmin. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata "Jangan cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja". Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia kembali menatap Changmin "Akan kujemput kau sepulang sekolah nanti, di pintu gerbang" ucapnya.

-####-

.

.

Tanpa disangka butir demi butir salju putih mulai turun di hari yang sudah menjelang malam. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu dari bel tanda pulang terakhir berbunyi. Changmin terus berdiri bersandar pada dinding tembok gerbang sekolah, tempat dimana Jaejoong berjanji akan menjemputnya. Hampir sepuluh kali ia melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak salah lihat. Ia terus menunggu tapi Jaejoong tidak kunjung datang. Kini sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu, kakinya sudah lelah, ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi, jadi ia mulai berjongkok.

Butiran-butiran salju yang turun mulai membasahi pakaiannya dan membuatnya kedinginan. Changmin memeluk lebih erat kakinya yang jenjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara sela-selanya "Kau kemana Jae-hyung?" gumamnya lirih dengan suara yang bergetar. Wajahnya mulai pucat dan kakinya sudah terasa beku sekarang.

Sruuuukk!

Sebuah kain tebal menutupi punggung Changmin. Changmin langsung menengok ke atas dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya "Kau bisa mati beku kalau begini terus" ucap orang yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho, mantan pacarnya sendiri.

"Yunho-hyung?" bingung Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum lalu ia membantu Changmin berdiri "Changmin, kau bisa sakit jika kau terus ada di sini, lagipula ini sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh malam. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yunho sambil membersihkan bahu Changmin yang telah tertutupi oleh salju yang semakin menebal.

"Yunho-hyung sendiri?"

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan dokumen OSIS yang harus kuselesaikan minggu ini" jawab Yunho. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, rasanya tubuhnya kini mulai kaku "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah.. itu nanti saja, sekarang kau harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat" tambah Yunho sambil mengajak Changmin beranjak pergi.

"Tapi.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Jae-hyung? ia menyuruhku menunggunya di sini. Ah sudahlah! apa yang kupikirkan? apa kau mau mati kedinginan di sini Shim Changmin?!" Pikir Changmin "Tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya kepada Yunho, lalu mereka pergi.

-####-

.

.

Yunho mengantar Changmin ke rumahnya. Ia tentu tidak akan tega melihat mantan pacar yang disayanginya harus berusaha keras mengurus dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Ini, kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas kepada Changmin yang kini terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Karena suhu yang paling hangat adalah kamar Changmin, Yunho menyuruh Changmin berdiam diri di sana dan tidak memperbolehkannya keluar satu langkahpun dari kamar itu kecuali jika Changmin harus pergi ke kamar mandi.

Changmin mengambil cangkir yang diberikan Yunho "Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan sebelum ia mulai meminum coklat panas itu.

Yunho duduk di sebelah Changmin di atas kasur. Ia terus memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang minum sambil memberikan senyuman lemah. Yunho menaikkan selimut yang tengah membalut tubuh Changmin sedikit lebih ke atas, Changmin berhenti minum dan langsung melihat ke arah Yunho "Pastikan lehermu hangat" ucap Yunho lembut.

Changmin segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lantai "Aku jahat sekali ya" gumamnya lirih. Yunho terlihat bingung mendengarnya "Padahal hyung sebaik ini kepadaku, tapi aku malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya" sesal Changmin atas perilakunya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin menatap Yunho sesaat lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yunho membelai lembut pipi Changmin "Seingatku, saat kau menjadi pacarku, kau menjadi pacar yang sempurna" ucap Yunho.

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Terima kasih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap saat itu" balas Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Changmin sudah tampak sedikit lebih sehat dari pada sebelumnya walau masih terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih lemas "Mau makan? aku yakin kau pasti lapar. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau akan memasak untukku? wah, aku tidak mau mati muda" ledek Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Tenang saja, masakanku pasti enak. Aku ini nomor dua dalam praktek memasak loh" ucap Yunho membanggakan dirinya.

"Wah.. nomer dua? kau jujur sekali hyung. Biasanya orang akan menyebut dirinya sebagai nomor satu. Kapan kau mendapatkan peringkat itu?" Tanya Changmin sedikit penasaran.

Yunho mulai berpikir dan mencoba mengingat "Kira-kira waktu aku kelas satu SMP" ujarnya.

Changmin kembali tertawa "Waduh, sudah kadaluarsa tuh. Apa itu masih berlaku?" ledek Changmin lagi.

"Pokoknya tenang saja. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehku 'Jung Yunho' seorang ketua OSIS SMU MANSA" balas Yunho sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

-#####-

.

.

"Changmin, kau mau makan di kamar saja atau.."

"Aku akan makan di ruang makan!" seru Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho. Ia mulai beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Wah, harum sekali" ucapnya saat memasuki ruang makan.

"Kan sudah kubilang" bangga Yunho.

"Haha.. ya, aku percaya" balas Changmin sambil mencoba menyamankan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Braaaaaaakkkk!

Terdengar suara dentaman keras dari arah depan. Changmin dan Yunho segera menoleh kaget ke arah sumber suara.

"Minnie! Minnie!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu depan.

"Panggilan itu? mungkinkah?" Tanya Changmin sedikit berharap. ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Changmin!" panggil Yunho.

Changmin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yunho. Ia terus berjalan cepat menuju pintu di mana ia mendengar seseorang yang tak henti memanggil nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya. "Jae-hyung?" panggilnya tak percaya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang terengah-engah seakan sedang mencari sesuatu, wajahnya nampak pucat.

"Minnie?" Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah Changmin "Minnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas sambil memeriksa keadaan Changmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Changmin cepat.

"Dia hampir mati beku karena menunggumu" ucap Yunho sinis kepada Jaejoong saat ia mulai mengerti mengapa Changmin terus berdiri di gerbang sekolah tadi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak suka, ia marah sekali. "Harusnya kau tidak buat janji yang tidak akan bisa kau tepati" tambahnya.

Seketika perasaan bersalah menghujam jantung Jaejoong. ia menundukkan kepalanya lemah. "Jae-hyung?" cemas Changmin "Yunho-hyung! ini bukan salah Jae-hyung, aku tahu ia pasti tidak sempat.."

"Ini memang salahku Minnie, harusnya aku tidak berjanji padamu. Kau sampai pucat seperti ini. Maafkan aku.." ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Changmin. Ia menempelkan lengannya ke pipi Changmin, ingin merasakan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tengah menempel di pipinya "Tanganmu.. dingin Jae-hyung..." ucap Changmin cemas ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih rendah dari pada suhu tubuhnya. "Jae-hyung, berapa lama kau di luar?!" Jaejoong tidak menjawab. "Jae-hyung, katakan! apa kau terus mencariku!?"

Kini Jaejoong mulai merasa pusing, tubuhnya lemas. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8 malam. Sebenarnya Jaejoong melarikan diri dari acara pertemuan dengan tunangannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa acaranya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dan Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa Changmin akan terus menunggunya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tapi tentu ayahnya menolak keras hal itu. semua supir diperintahkan agar tidak mengantar Jaejoong. jujur saja, tempat pertemuan Jaejoong dan tunangannya dengan sekolah sangat jauh, tapi Jaejoong tetap memutuskan pergi dengan cara berlari menuju ke sekolah, berharap Changmin tidak menunggunya karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan sampai dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar dan ia sadar bahwa selama Changmin menunggunya, salju akan membuat darah kekasihnya itu perlahan-lahan membeku.

Jaejoong mulai tak sadarkan diri, pandangannya buram. Tapi ia tersenyum ketika ia sadar bahwa Changmin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jae-hyung!" teriak Changmin.

-####-

.

.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong. kini Jaejoong terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur Changmin, Yunho yang mengangkatnya. Sementara itu Changmin mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur sejak Jaejoong yang pingsan dipindahkan ke kamar. Perasaannya kini sangat kacau saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Kuharap begitu." Balas Changmin lemah sambil terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau mulai menyukainya"

"Apa?" kaget Changmin ketika mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau mulai menyukainya Changmin. seminggu yang lalu kau memang bilang bahwa tanpa kusuruhpun kau sangat ingin menjauhinya, tapi sekarang? kau menempel erat padanya dan seakan tidak ingin ia pergi menjauh dari sisimu" kata Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

Pipi Changmin merona merah ketika mendengarnya, namun ia masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Yunho dengan baik karena kini pikirannya sedang terfokus kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak ingin melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini." Ucap Changmin yang kembali menatap lemah Jaejoong.

-####-

.

.

"Ugh!"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Jae-hyung? jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu" kata Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Minnie, ini.. pagi?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca kotak di kamar Changmin. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan mata dan membuat Jaejoong semakin pusing.

"Yak! jangan melihat ke arah sana, kau pasti masih merasa pusing. Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang direktur Kim kau ada di sini, jadi kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengarnya "Minnie, kau bolos sekolah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ah, aku kan jenius. Jadi satu dua hari tidak pergi ke sekolah bukan masalah" ucap Changmin sedikit membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tentu ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman ketika ia harus membolos, namun entah mengapa berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: wahaha maap ya lama updatenya, pulsa modem saya abis XD**

**ok, terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca+review**

**saya sangat menghargai itu dan sangat senang tentunya~**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 12**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Kau mulai menyukainya"

"Apa?" kaget Changmin ketika mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau mulai menyukainya Changmin. seminggu yang lalu kau memang bilang bahwa tanpa kusuruhpun kau sangat ingin menjauhinya, tapi sekarang? kau menempel erat padanya dan seakan tidak ingin ia pergi menjauh dari sisimu" kata Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

Pipi Changmin merona merah ketika mendengarnya, namun ia masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Yunho dengan baik karena kini pikirannya sedang terfokus kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak ingin melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini." Ucap Changmin yang kembali menatap lemah Jaejoong.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Minnie, kau pasti sangat tidak suka membolos seperti ini. Aku tahu persis hal itu" sesal Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! jangan memasang mimik seperti itu! makanya lain kali jangan punya pikiran bodoh. Sampai berlari-lari di tengah hujan salju segala, kau kira kau Superman?" ucap Changmin memarahi Jaejoong sambil membereskan beberapa barang berantakan di kamarnya.

Jaejoong langsung melihat Changmin dengan wajah bingung "Dari mana kau tahu aku berlari di tengah hujan salju?" tanyanya.

Changmin balas melihat Jaejoong "Dari mana aku tahu?" tanyanya "Kau pikir sepatu digunakan untuk apa? untuk makan?" Jaejoong tak mengerti, ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Ya! bodohnya orang ini. Kau tidak sadar ya, sepatumu yang sangat mahal itu hampir rusak lho, kau berlari dari mana sih?" Tanya Changmin heran.

"Jadi sepatuku yang memberitahu segalanya? ahh.. dia berkhianat, padahal sudah kuberi uang tutup mulut padanya" kata Jaejoong mencoba sedikit bercanda.

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Kenapa menyuruhnya tutup mulut?" Tanya Changmin yang ikut masuk ke dalam candaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Mau kuberitahu?" tanyanya . Changmin hanya mengangguk "Kalau begitu sini" perintahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur dan memberikan senyum nakal.

Wajah Changmin seketika merona melihatnya "Ya! aku tidak mau, kau pasti akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh" tolak Changmin, lalu ia kembali beres-beres.

"Katanya mau tahu.. memangnya apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini? aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya kepada pacarku sendiri kok" ledek Jaejoong.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya "Nah, aku sudah duduk di sini, sekarang beritahu" perintah Changmin sedikit merajuk.

"Nggak segampang itu dong, kau harus menciumku dulu" ucap Jaejoong sambil memajukan wajahnya.

Changmin segera mendorong wajah Jaejoong menjauh "Aish! sudah kuduga! ah, lagipula tidak penting juga mengetahui kenapa kau menyuruh sepatumu untuk tutup mulut. Pertanyaan anak-anak" sesal Changmin yang telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Jaejoong menangkap tangan Changmin yang tengah mendorong wajahnya "Ini karena kamu lho" ucap Jaejoong. Changmin hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya "Aku menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut karena aku tidak mau pacarku tersayang ini sampai khawatir" tambahnya sambil memberikan senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

Wajah Changmin kembali memerah. "Aish! sudahlah. Sekarang aku mau menyiapkan sarapan. Jae-hyung mau makan apa?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin lalu tanpa peringatan ia mengecup bibir Changmin cepat. "Apapun yang kau buat pasti akan kumakan tanpa bersisa" ucapnya. Changmin hanya mampu menutup bibirnya. ia memang polos, sebuah kecupan kecil saja mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat pikirannya kacau.

-####-

.

.

"Oh ya Jae-hyung" panggil Changmin di sela-sela sarapan.

"Hm?"

"Dari tadi Handphonemu berdering terus tuh." Ucap Changmin memberitahu sambil menyodorkan handphone Jaejoong kepada pemiliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat saja?" Tanya Jaejoong cuek sambil terus melahap sarapannya.

"Itu tidak sopan! itukan bukan milikku. Lagipula.. itu telepon dari direktur Kim"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengarnya "Mau apa lagi sih ayah itu.." kesal Jaejoong.

"Ya! kau tak boleh seperti itu! biar bagaimanapun direktur Kim adalah ayahmu, tentu ia mencemaskanmu. Apalagi kau tidak pulang semalaman. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada anak-anakku kalau hal itu sampai terjadi" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya "Kau memang calon ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak" kata Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang calon ibu! mengandung saja aku tidak bisa! lagipula, anak-anakmu? sejak kapan aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu? yang akan kunikahi nanti adalah seorang wanita cantik yang akan selalu menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyuman ramah" kata Changmin bersikeras.

"Ya.. ya.." gumam Jaejoong malas "Oh iya Minnie, aku mau punya dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan"

"Kenapa mengatakannya padaku?!"

Drrrrrrrrrrrrtt! Drrrrrrrrtt!

Handphone Jaejoong kembali bergetar menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. "Jae-hyung, angkat tuh" perintah Changmin.

"Malas ah, paling dari ayah lagi. Biarkan saja" balas Jaejoong cuek.

Changmin geram melihatnya. Ia mengambil handphone Jaejoong yang masih terus bergetar "Ini bukan dari direktur Kim, ini dari Yoochun-hyung" ucap Changmin ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar telepon.

"Hm? ya sudah angkat saja"

Changmin segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika Jaejoong sudah memperbolehkannya "Jaejoong-ah! ini gawat! kenapa dia bisa ada di sini!?" Tanya Yoochun dari seberang telepon dengan nada panik.

Changmin bingung mendengarnya "Apa? dia? dia itu maksudnya siapa?" Tanya Changmin dalam hatinya.

"Dia datang ke sekolah kita dan menjadi murid baru di sini! si Kim Heechul itu!" tambah Yoochun.

Changmin makin bingung "Kim Heechul? siapa dia?" Pikir Changmin lagi.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu dong!" bentak Yoochun yang mulai kesal.

"Kenapa Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong. Changmin yang bingung langsung memberikan teleponnya kepada Jaejoong. "Hm.. ya ada apa Chun?" Tanya Jaejoong santai.

"Ada apa bagaimana?! Tadi kan sudah kuberitahu dengan jelas!"

"Oh, tadi itu Minnie yang mengangkatnya" kata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa bisa dia yang mengangkatnya?!"

"Ya, tadi aku yang suruh. Sedikit latihan menjadi istri" kata Jaejoong "Nah, cepat katakan ada apa"

(Yoochun mengulangi semua yang ia katakan kepada Changmin di telepon)

"Apa!? untuk apa ia ke sini!? ah, makin malas saja aku pergi ke sekolah. Ah, ya. Ya, makasih atas infonya Chun" ucap Jaejoong lalu ia menutup handphonenya.

"Kenapa Jae-hyung? Kim Heechul itu siapa? saudaramu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Hm? ah, tidak penting. Sudahlah. Sarapanmu belum habis lho, nanti keburu dingin" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sarapan Changmin.

Changmin memasang mimik kesal karena Jaejoong tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mulai berpikir "Kim Heechul? kira-kira siapa dia?" terka Changmin dalam hati "Ah! Jae-hyung. Apa Kim Heechul itu tunanganmu?" Tanya Changmin setelah mencoba memikirkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun.

Jaejoong kaget mendengarnya. matanya terbelalak melihat Changmin "Kau.. dari mana kau tahu aku punya tunangan?"

"Ups! aku keceplosan. Wah, posisi Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung dalam bahaya" pikir Changmin. "Aku kan jenius, lagipula aku hanya menebak saja. Jadi itu benar ya? kau punya tunangan ya Jae-hyung?" Tanya Changmin berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Jaejoong kini terlihat salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Em.. itu, ah. Aku memang punya tunangan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

Changmin ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang sangat dipaksakan "Ah, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. Itu karena dia perempuan kan? dan karena kau adalah seorang gay" ucap Changmin sedikit meledek dengan senyuman nakal di bibirnya.

"Apa katamu!? Gay!? ya! aku memang seorang gay! maka dari itu aku menyukaimu! nah, kemari kau!" seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin erat.

"Jae-hyung! apa yang kau lakukan!? wajahmu terlalu dekat!" teriak Changmin dengan wajah yang merona merah saat Jaejoong mulai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Changmin.

"Kau harus minta maaf kepadaku, Minnie. Kau melukai perasaanku" perintah Jaejoong sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah! baiklah! aku minta maaf! minta maaf!" teriak Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengarnya "Nah, sekarang cium aku"

"Apa?! aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi!" tolak Changmin.

"Aku hanya menerima maaf dalam bentuk ciuman, Minnieku sayang" ucap Jaejoong nakal sambil terus memainkan bibirnya yang membuat Changmin semakin cepat dan lebih cepat menelan ludahnya.

Changmin P.O.V

Apa-apaan ini? uhh.. kenapa ia terus memainkan bibirnya seperti itu sih? aduh, aku tidak tahan melihatnya! kenapa aku ingin sekali melumat bibirnya? dia Jae-hyung, Shim changmin! sadari itu, dia laki-laki!

"Jae-hyung.. ber..berhenti memainkan bi.. bibirmu.." ucapku memohon dengan sangat sebelum aku benar-benar mencapai batas pertahananku. Ya tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan? dosakah aku karena tidak bisa menahan diri ingin menciumnya? kenapa kau harus menciptakan manusia dengan bibir yang begitu indah seperti ini?

"Minnie, cepat" ucap Jae-hyung yang kini sudah mulai terlihat kesal karena aku tak kunjung menciumnya.

Kenapa aku begitu gugup seperti ini? kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan? astaga! kurasa aku kini telah menjadi seorang gay juga. Aku homo! ya Tuhan, ibu dan ayah di surga kini pasti membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ayah, ibu. Aku ingin sekali mencium bibir laki-laki di hadapanku ini!

Setelah cukup lama aku meminta maaf kepada Tuhan, ayah dan ibuku, aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir lembut Jae-hyung. Awalnya bibir kami hanya bersentuhan, aku sama sekali tak melakukan gerakan yang berarti karena jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Ciuman pertamaku saja berkesan sangat buruk untukku, yaitu pada saat Jae-hyung datang ke rumahku dalam kondisi mabuk. Bagaimana tidak terkesan buruk kalau sehabis menciumku ia lantas memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di bahuku? ah, kurasa ia tidak mengingatnya dan aku juga ingin secepatnya melupakannya.

"Argh! ini tidak cukup!" seru Jae-hyung tiba-tiba. Ia mulai merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat ini. Yang kutahu adalah bahwa kini bibirku sudah sangat basah dan hal itu membuatku bergumam-gumam lirih tidak jelas.

"Hen.. hentikan.." pintaku disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku sangat menikmatinya? entah apa yang Jae-hyung pikirkan, namun setiap kali aku memohon agar ia berhenti menciumku, ia malah semakin gencar melakukan serangan pada lidahku.

Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Pandanganku mulai buyar, dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku mendorong tubuh Jae-hyung sekuat tenagaku. Nafasku sudah sangat tidak beraturan saat ini, dan aku juga melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada diri Jae-hyung.

Aku segera menyeka bibirku yang basah "Dasar mesum!" teriakku kepada Jae-hyung saking tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku tahu betul aku mengatakannya sebagai dalih karena aku sadar aku sangat menikmati ciuman itu dan hal itu membuatku malu bukan main.

"Kau manis sekali Minnieku tersayang" kata-kata itu terlontar manis dari bibir pria yang telah menciumku. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah membenci kata-kata itu, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya di depan orang lain.

"Ini masih pagi, dan kau harus berhenti saat aku bilang hentikan!" perintahku kepadanya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu ini masih pagi. Tapi apa perlu jadwal untuk melakukannya? maksudku, ayolah Minnie, kita ini sepasang kekasih. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan saja hal ini terjadi?" keluh Jae-hyung kepadaku.

End P.O.V

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kalau mau, lakukan saja dengan tunanganmu itu, Kim Heechul!" balas Changmin.

"Minnie! jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi menciumnya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Terserah, tapi kalau memang tidak suka denganku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ini, kita putus saja" ucap Changmin cukup serius sambil beranjak pergi. "Kenapa saat aku mulai merasa bahagia ia harus mengacaukan segalanya? kata-katanya seakan bermakna bahwa ia menyesal telah menjadikanku pacarnya, dan mengapa aku harus merasa sedih seperti ini sekarang?" pikir Changmin lemah dalam hatinya. Perasaan bahagia saat Jaejoong menciumnya kini menguap begitu saja ke udara.

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin cepat sebelum Changmin berhasil keluar dari ruang makan "Apa maksudmu?! kau mau kita putus!? jangan bercanda!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Kenapa? sudahlah. Kau butuh seseorang yang lebih mengerti dirimu daripada aku. Bukankah begitu Jae-hyung?" Tanya Changmin. Matanya menatap lemah mata Jaejoong.

"Bukan itu maksudku! aish, kenapa tidak mengerti juga sih?!" geram Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Changmin tertegun mendengarnya "Apa!? sekarang kau ingin bilang kalau aku bodoh!? Begitu!?" Tanya Changmin ikut kesal.

"Apa? kau salah mengerti"

"Aku salah mengerti!? jelas-jelas kau seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh!"

"Ah, Minnie. Semua orang di SMU MANSA itu tahu betul bahwa kau pintar, jenius malah. Tapi kau salah pengertian kalau kau menganggap bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Changmin memang salah mengerti.

Pipi Changmin kini memerah "Kau suka aku? ah, aku tahu itu! kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali kepadaku!" balas Changmin yang merasa malu.

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau berani sekali menyangsikan perasaanku kepadamu? kau jahat sekali Minnie" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Yak! kau mulai merajuk lagi! aku tidak mau menciummu lagi! semuanya basah!" tolak Changmin cepat sambil terus menyeka bibirnya seakan-akan bibirnya masih basah kerena ciuman Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya "Yang namanya ciuman itu yang memang begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau masih menyeka bibirmu? jelas-jelas bibirmu sudah kering seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit meledek. "Apa mau kubuat basah lagi?" godanya.

Perasaan berdebar, canggung, malu, ingin dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu di dalam benak Changmin saat ini. ia menelan ludahnya cepat lalu ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bermain-main dengan bibir orang lain kan?!" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau malu.." ledek Jaejoong lagi "Kupingmu merah loh Minnie"

"Yak! berhenti menggodaku!"

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

**A/n: Mian, di sini Heechul masuk sebagai cewek. habis setelah dipikir, Cuma dia yang cocok sebagai tokoh ini. tolong dianggap apa yang ditulis oleh author ini benar adanya. (_ _;)**

**saya tahu kalian jarang membaca note ini, makanya kalian terus menanyakan atau meminta hal yang sama. yang seperti itu tidak perlu saya jelaskan berulang kali kan?**

**terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, saya senang sekali :)**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 13**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kalau mau, lakukan saja dengan tunanganmu itu, Kim Heechul!" balas Changmin.

"Minnie! jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi menciumnya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Terserah, tapi kalau memang tidak suka denganku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ini, kita putus saja" ucap Changmin cukup serius sambil beranjak pergi. "Kenapa saat aku mulai merasa bahagia ia harus mengacaukan segalanya? kata-katanya seakan bermakna bahwa ia menyesal telah menjadikanku pacarnya, dan mengapa aku harus merasa sedih seperti ini sekarang?" pikir Changmin lemah dalam hatinya. Perasaan bahagia saat Jaejoong menciumnya kini menguap begitu saja ke udara.

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin cepat sebelum Changmin berhasil keluar dari ruang makan "Apa maksudmu?! kau mau kita putus!? jangan bercanda!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

* * *

Changmin P.O.V

.

Setelah cukup lama Jae-hyung berada di rumahku, aku segera menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Aku tak ingin membuat direktur Kim semakin mencemaskan putra semata wayangnya. Dan setelah kami berdebat cukup hebat, akhirnya Jae-hyung mau menuruti kata-kataku untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Dan yang masih membuatku penasaran adalah seorang wanita bernama Kim Heechul-tunangan Jae-hyung. Setelah kupikirkan, mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, apa wanita itu adalah sanak saudaranya? Kalau diingat perkataan Yoochun-hyung, hal itu mungkin saja karena ia berkata bahwa wanita itu juga dari kalangan atas.

Argghhh! sudahlah, mengapa aku harus ambil pusing dalam masalah ini? biar bagaimanapun kini aku seorang korban, sudah menjadi pacar seorang pria, kini ditambah lagi aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Hahh.. hidup benar-benar tidak adil..

.

**Next day**

.

Hari ini entah mengapa perasaanku semakin tidak tenang, biasanya aku akan mengalami hal yang buruk kalau sampai perasaan itu tidak juga menjauhiku. Kini aku sudah berada di sekolah, di kelasku tepatnya. Ini aneh, bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi kenapa guru mata pelajaran yang harusnya mengajar di kelasku belum masuk? aku selalu benci saat-saat seperti ini karena kelas akan menjadi sangat ribut, dan setiap langkah kaki kecil para siswi akan membuatnya semakin meriah layaknya sebuah pesta perayaan.

"Yak! apa yang kalian lakukan!? cepat kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing!" perintah guru yang sedari tadi sudah kutunggu. Ia melangkah masuk dan semua murid sontak duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian itu seperti cacing kepanasan kalau guru belum masuk? coba contoh Shim Changmin, tenang dan pintar!" kata-kata guru itu membuatku kaget dan sedikit malu. Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan contoh? tapi senang juga sih..

"Nah, hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian. Silahkan masuk"

Murid baru? dengan cepat keadaan kelasku mulai ribut kembali. Semua anak mulai saling berbisik. Sejauh yang kudengar, para siswi berkata "Wah, kira-kira siapa ya? kuharap dia pria yang tampan" sementara para siswa "Kuharap dia siswi, sudah terlalu banyak siswa di sini. Lagipula aku ingin punya pacar" yah, kata-kata yang sangat tidak asing lagi untuk didengar setiap ada murid baru. Kekanakan sekali..

Saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu masuk, semua pasang mata melihat takjub kepadanya termasuk aku. Dia.. gadis yang sangat cantik! gadis dengan mata indah, kulit putih bersih, rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, tubuh yang sangat menakjubkan, dan... bibir yang menawan seperti yang dimiliki oleh Jae-hyung..

Ehh!? Tunggu! Kenapa jadi Jae-hyung !? astaga.. kini aku mulai memikirkan dirinya setiap detik! apa aku benar-benar suka padanya sekarang!?

"Perkenalkan namamu" ucap guruku.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berkata dengan suara yang sangat indah—tipe suara yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya pada siswi lain "Aku Kim Heechul, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Para siswa sontak langsung ribut. Yah, wajar sih.. tapi tunggu! barusan dia bilang Kim Heechul? Kim Heechul!? aku segera memandangnya penuh rasa kaget. Yoochun-hyung benar! wanita cantik yang benar-benar berkelas! jadi dia tunangan Jae-hyung? kenapa harus sekelas denganku sih!? astaga, jadi ini sebabnya aku merasa tidak enak sejak tadi?

Para siswa mulai memberikan setumpuk pertanyaan kepadanya dan satu pertanyaan yang membuat jantungku semakin cepat berdetak adalah "Apa kau punya pacar?"

Kim Heechul tersenyum manis lalu berkata "Tidak, tapi aku sudah memiliki tunangan" semua siswa langsung terlihat sangat kecewa mendengarnya.

Ini dia! oh Tuhan…

"Cukup! kalian terlalu banyak memberi pertanyaan kepadanya. Nah, sekarang kau duduk di.. hm.."

"Ah, maaf. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Kim Heechul.

"Ya ?"

"Apa di kelas ini ada murid yang bernama Shim Changmin?" tanyanya lagi. Apa? dia mencariku? ada apa lagi ini? kuharap ini bukan awal dari sesuatu yang buruk!

Guruku menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sementara itu Kim Heechul tersenyum gembira "Bolehkah aku duduk disampingnya?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat sopan.

Setelah itu Kim Heechul benar-benar duduk di sampingku. Ia menatapku, tersenyum, lalu berkata "Mohon bantuannya ya Changmin-ah. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu loh"

-#####-

.

.

Tak ada satu pelajaranpun yang masuk ke otakku selama pelajaran berlangsung. Kim Heechul selalu membuat perhatianku teralih. Dan tanpa kusadari kini sudah tiba waktu istirahat.

"Changmin-ah, bisa kau mengantarku mengelilingi sekolah? sekolah ini asing sekali bagiku" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba kepadaku. Ini kebetulan atau kesengajaan? ia pasti sangat tahu bahwa semua siswa di kelas sangat ingin mendapat kehormatan itu kecuali aku! lantas kenapa ia memilihku!?

Aku masih tak habis pikir, namun aku memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaannya. Kami mulai berjalan, dengan canggung aku memberitahukan satu-persatu tempat di sekolah yang sangat luas ini.

"Mm.. Changmin-ah, kudengar kau akrab sekali dengan tunanganku ya?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba kepadaku saat kami sedang berada di lorong yang sepi. Aduh, aku harus jawab apa?

"Mm.. tunangan? siapa ya maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

Heechul terus-menerus menatapku dengan mata cantiknya, seakan menanti sebuah jawaban yang sangat ia inginkan, bukan sebuah jawaban palsu yang kubuat-buat. "Jaejoong-oppa adalah tunanganku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Oh, ah, aku kenal dia. Ya, kami bersahabat" balasku.

Heechul tak juga melepaskan pandangannya dariku "Kudengar ia menyukaimu" ucapnya. Aku mencoba menatapnya. Heechul memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepadaku. Bagaimana ini? dia anak yang baik, apa aku harus berbohong kepadanya? rasanya aku tidak akan tega. Bagaimana Jae-hyung bisa tidak menyukai anak sebaik dan secantik ini?

"Kau dengar dari siapa? mana mungkin kan ia menyukai aku yang laki-laki" ucapku berusaha menipunya.

"Jaejoong-oppa kan seorang gay, dia homo. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?" Tanya Heechul kepadaku.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. jadi ia tahu? lalu bagaimana ia bisa menerima Jae-hyung menjadi tunangan?

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau jadi tunangannya?" tanyaku mencoba menyelidik. Apa dia juga takut kepada orang tuanya jadi ia menerima pertunangan itu begitu saja? kalau benar, aku sangat kasihan kepadanya.

Heechul kembali memberikan senyuman termanisnya "Habis, laki-laki yang homo itu menarik sih" ucapnya.

Apa? apa aku tak salah dengar? "Me-menarik?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, menarik. Kan jarang sekali bisa bertunangan dengan seorang gay. Lagipula Jaejoong-oppa itu lucu deh"

Apa otak anak ini bermasalah? menyenangkan menjadi tunangan seorang gay?

.

P.O.V end

.

Changmin menatap Heechul tidak percaya sementara itu Heechul hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, apa kau seorang gay juga?" Tanya Heechul kepada Changmin. "Kau suka Jaejoong-oppa kan?" goda Heechul sambil meyikut lengan Changmin pelan.

Wajah Changmin memerah mendengarnya "A, aku tentu.. tidak.."

Heechul tertawa melihat ekspresi Changmin "Gyahahahahaha! Lucu! kau lucu sekali!" ucap Heechul sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa lepas sekali "Kau seorang gay! Changmin-ah homo! kau suka oppa-ku!" ledek Heechul sambil menari-nari riang.

Changmin semakin malu saja dibuatnnya "Hentikan!" perintahnya. Namun Heechul tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih terus menari berputar-putar "Bukankah Yoochun-hyung bilang dia adalah gadis yang berwibawa? lalu kenapa sikapnya seperti anak-anak?" bingung Changmin.

"Changmin-ah suka oppa-ku! kau suka oppa-ku~"

"Ssssttt! Diam! ada yang datang tuh!" perintah Changmin saat melihat ada beberapa siswa yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Heechul langsung berhenti tertawa. Dan saat para siswa itu semakin mendekat, Heechul berjalan mendekati Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin lembut lalu memegang dahi Changmin "Changmin-ah, apa kau demam? wajahmu merah" ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

.

Changmin P.O.V

.

Para siswa yang melihat Heechul langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka kini memerah. Aku tahu bahwa Heechul memang cantik, cantik sekali. Jadi hal itu wajar saja menurutku. Mereka terus berjalan menjauhi kami, namun mereka tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari Heechul. "Aah, gila! dia cantik banget! murid baru ya!?" bisa kudengar sayup-sayup perbincangan mereka walau mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Hal itu tidak membuatku kaget. Yang membuatku kaget justru perubahan mendadak sikap Heechul di depan orang lain. Setelah para siswa itu sudah tidak terlihat dan lorong kembali sepi, Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku "Haaah.. capek ya harus jaga imej setiap saat" keluhnya.

Apa? jaga imej? jadi sikap tegas yang dikatakan Yoochun-hyung itu sebenarnya hanya kebohongan semata!? tapi tunggu! ada yang aneh! "Heechul-sshi, kenapa kau tidak menjaga imejmu di hadapanku?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia menatapku, tersenyum, lalu berkata "Untuk apa?"

"Eh? tapi kau harus menjaga imejmu kan?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

"Malas ah kalau di depanmu." Jawabnya enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut cantiknya "Argh! rambut ini menyebalkan sekali! ingin kugunting saja rasanya!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan mimik marah. Heechul mulai menarik-narik rambutnya kesal, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menghentikannya.

"Kau gila! bukankah rambut adalah mahkota wanita?!" marahku padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis ini? semua sikapnya sangat spontan dan kadang membuatku ingin marah saja rasanya!

Tiba-tiba Heechul tersenyum melihatku "Kau baik ya" ucapnya. "Tapi aku memang tidak suka punya rambut panjang, risih"

Aku menghela nafasku berat "Jadi mau dilanjutkan tidak mengelilingi sekolahnya?" tanyaku. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

P.O.V end

.

"Minnie, kau baik-baik saja!?" ucap Jaejoong cemas saat ia menemukan Changmin. Saat ini jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir, dan Jaejoong dengan segera pergi ke tempat Changmin setelah ia tahu bahwa ternyata Heechul ada di kelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Kelas kini sudah kosong, hanya terlihat Changmin yang sedang membereskan mejanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Changmin santai sambil merapihkan bukunya.

"Yo! Jaejoong-oppa~!" seru Heechul saat melihat tunangannya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya gembira. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Heechul ada di sebelah Changmin, namun badannya yang kecil membuatnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh tubuh Changmin.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari bahwa Heechul ada di sebelah Changmin langsung memundurkan langkahnya berusaha menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Ia kini merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Ada apa sih? tampangmu menjijikkan" ucap Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Chu.. Chullie…"

"Ya oppa? ada apa?" Tanya Heechul sambil memberikan senyum andalannya. "Ah, aku tahu, oppa mau jemput pacar oppa ya?" ledek Heechul. Ia menyikut-nyikut lengan Changmin pelan.

"Heechul-sshi!"

"Ah, kalian ini malu-malu" sindir Heechul.

"Chu.. Chullie, kau tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Minnie-ku kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya "Wah, sayang sekali oppa tidak melihatnya" jawab Heechul sambil menarik lengan Changmin lalu memeluknya erat. Changmin hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Heechul dan Jaejoong bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak! kumohon Chullie, jangan ganggu Minnieku!" pinta Jaejoong. Changmin makin bingung melihatnya "Oppa akan belikan apa saja yang kau mau deh! ya, Chullie?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa Changmin-ah. Jaejoong oppa hanya.. hanya lupa memberikan kado ulang tahunku. Ya kan oppa?" kata Heechul. Jaejoong segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin kado ulang tahunmu berkaitan denganku. Jangan bohong" balas Changmin sambil menatap Heechul tajam.

"Yah.. ketahuan deh. Changmin-ah memang pintar." Ucap Heechul. Ia melepaskan tangan Changmin, mengambil ranselnya, lalu menarik Jaejoong pergi "Tidak usah pedulikan apa yang tadi kami bicarakan. kami pergi dulu ya. Ah, Aku minta maaf karena hari ini Jaejoong-oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu. Dadah Changmin-ah~" tambah Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar menarik Jaejoong pergi.

Changmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa-apaan mereka? mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! dan kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu!? Jae-hyung kan pacarku! biar bagaimanapun aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!" kesal Changmin. Ia sempat terbengong-bengong beberapa saat ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Changmin langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya merona merah "Pacar? aku mengakuinya sebagai pacarku?" pikirnya.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Yosh! chapter 13 sudah selesai dipost~**

**saatnya menjawab review**

**saya akan memilih beberapa review**

**-Jae/Min yang uke?** saya buat Min sebagai uke. tolong bayangkan Changmin di ff ini waktu jaman Rising Sun

**-Ga cocok Min jadi uke** aduh, saya bikin ini waktu Min masih imut-imut tak berdosa

**-di chapter depan bakalan ada NC ga?** ini ff dengan rated T, so no NC, sorry~

**buat semua yang sudah dukung saya lewat ff ini makasih banyak ya**

**kalian baik sekali~**

**reviewnya saya tunggu~ XD**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Foolish couple**

**Chapter: 14**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Yah.. ketahuan deh. Changmin-ah memang pintar." Ucap Heechul. Ia melepaskan tangan Changmin, mengambil ranselnya, lalu menarik Jaejoong pergi "Tidak usah pedulikan apa yang tadi kami bicarakan. kami pergi dulu ya. Ah, Aku minta maaf karena hari ini Jaejoong-oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu. dadah Changmin-ah~" tambah Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar menarik Jaejoong pergi.

Changmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan mereka? mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! dan kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Jae-hyung kan pacarku! biar bagaimanapun aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!" kesal Changmin. Ia sempat terbengong-bengong beberapa saat ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Changmin langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya merona merah "Pacar? aku mengakuinya sebagai pacarku?" pikirnya.

* * *

.

**Changmin P.O.V**

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini aku merasakan sebuah kejanggalan besar di hidupku. Sesuatu yang biasanya selalu menganggu, membuatku jengkel dan membuatku sangat malu. Ya, Jae-hyung. Kini aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat batang hidungnya. Kemana dia?

Sementara itu di sisi lain Heechul makin lengket denganku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat setiap siswa di sekolahku memandangku dengan tatapan benci yang menyiratkan rasa cemburu yang amat sangat. Jae-hyung.. kau ada dimana sekarang? kenapa kau tidak kunjung menemuiku?

Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada meja dan kutenggelamkan dalam-dalam kepalaku di antara kedua tanganku. Ya, bodohnya aku… Tanpa sadar aku begitu merindukannya. Sepi sekali rasanya tanpa kehadiran si menyebalkan itu. Aku rindu panggilan itu… 'Minnie'. Dulu aku sangat membencinya, 'panggilan yang sangat menjijikkan' pikirku. Tapi apa kenyataannya? sekarang aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin ia memanggilku. Ingin sekali...

"Changmin-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul kepadaku. Ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku perlahan. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Entah terlihat seperti apa aku sekarang, rasanya tidak bersemangat saja..

"Ah, kau rindu Jaejoong-oppa ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil memberikan senyum manis yang selalu tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Haah.. aku lelah berbohong, jadi aku anggukkan saja kepalaku pelan. Kulihat Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat jawabanku. "Sekarang dia ada di Amerika loh. kenapa tidak hubungi dia saja?"

Amerika? untuk apa ia ke sana? kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? ah, pasti bisnis keluarga… Tapi ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Padahal aku pacarnya. Apa itu hanya sekedar status?

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tahu nomornya saja tidak... lagipula, aku tidak punya alat komunikasi. Karena kurasa aku tidak akan membutuhkannya, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membelinya.

"Kenapa? tidak tahu nomornya Jaejoong-oppa ya? tenang saja, aku punya kok" ucap Heechul sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak punya telepon" balasku.

Heechul sempat kaget mendengar ucapanku, namun lagi-lagi ia kembali tersenyum "Kalau begitu, pakai saja punyaku" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Heechul baik sekali. Tapi kadang aku benci padanya ketika Ia dan Jae-hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku seperti tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku! "Tidak usah, dia pasti sibuk. Aku tak mau mengganggunya" balasku. Biar bagaimanapun, Heechul adalah tunangan resmi Jae-hyung kan? apa aku tidak sangat sopan jika menelepon Jae-hyung di hadapannya?

"Halo, Jaejoong-oppa. Ya. Aku tidak mengganggunya!" ucap Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah menelepon seseorang. aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Jaejoong-oppa dia bilang?

"Ya, Changmin-ah ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Heechul lagi. Kemudian ia menyodorkan ponsel itu kepadaku.

"Hah? aku?" tanyaku bingung. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mengambil ponsel itu. "Hallo?" ucapku.

"Ya, Minnie. Kau baik-baik saja? aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap seseorang di seberang. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal. suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku dan satu-satunya orang di dunia yang memanggilku seperti itu, Jae-hyung...

Aku menutup bibirku dengan punggung telapak tanganku. Aku rindu sekali kepadanya. Kini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku menyukainya lebih dari yang kukira. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Kau di sana Minnie? katakan sesuatu" perintahnya.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu sekarang?' pikirku sedikit kesal "Bodoh.." ucapku begitu saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Jae-hyung terdengar tidak percaya.

"Bodoh!" ucapku sekali lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa itu yang akan kau ucapkan pada pacar yang sedang meneleponmu?" Tanya Jae-hyung lagi.

"Bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" kataku. Aku bisa mendengar Heechul tertawa kecil di sebelahku. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Toh aku memang sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu kepada Jae-hyung.

"Yak! Minnie, apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk kau ucapkan kepadaku? seperti 'aku cinta padamu' misalnya?" pinta Jae-hyung kepadaku "Ayolah Minnie, pacarku sayang. Aku ingin sekali mendengar kau mengucapkannya"

Aku menghela nafasku panjang-panjang. Aku memang sangat ingin mengatakannya. Tapi untuk apa kukatakan itu saat aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi bodoh yang akan ia perlihatkan? rugi namanya...

"Sudahlah, nanti pulsa Heechul-sshi habis, kututup teleponnya ya" ucapku.

"Tunggu! jangan dong! sudah berapa minggu coba aku tidak mendengar suaramu? aku ingin sekali melihatmu Minnie. Biar nanti aku yang mengisi pulsa Chullie."

Aku melirik ke arah Heechul dan Heechul hanya berkata "Telpon saja, aku tahu kau merindukannya". Aku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar malaikat sekaligus iblis kecil bagiku.

"Sedang apa di Amerika?" tanyaku. Haahh.. pertanyaan basi..

"Aku harus mengurusi bisnis keluargaku" jawab Jae-hyung. Sudah kuduga..

"Senang di sana? banyak wanita cantik ya?" sindirku.

"Ya, banyak sekali. Aku bahkan sedang bersama mereka saat ini" balasnya santai. Apa-apaan jawaban itu? ia sedang meledekku atau apa? ugh, malas jadinya..

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?" tanyaku sedikit meledeknya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya?

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?! jangan buat aku lebih cemas dong!" balas Jae-hyung dengan suara yang cukup tinggi hingga membuat telingaku berdengung kencang.

"Bercanda bodoh. jangan teriak-teriak dong." Ucapku kesal sambil mengelus-elus kupingku.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi! aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" perintahnya kepadaku.

Hufft.. seperti anak-anak saja. "Kapan pulang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi ayah bilang mungkin aku akan ada di Amerika selama kurang lebih setengah tahun."

Apa? setengah tahun? "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanyaku.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu Minnie, sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika, aku mencoba mengambil ujian lebih cepat dan aku lulus" jawab Jae-hyung.

Aku tidak percaya. Dia sudah lulus dan ia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa kepadaku? "Kau lulus? bagaimana bisa? kau kan bodoh" kataku.

"Enak saja! aku ini sama jeniusnya seperti dirimu tahu!"

Tiba-tiba Heechul menarik-narik lengan seragamku "Changmin-ah, gurunya sudah datang" katanya berbisik. Dengan refleks, aku langsung menutup telepon yang tengah kupegang dan langsung kuberikan ponsel itu kepada Heechul.

"Loh, tidak beri salam dulu?" Tanya Heechul bingung saat menerima ponselnya.

"Tidak sempat.." bisikku.

.

**P.O.V end**

.

**Istirahat**

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Changmin-ah? kau demam ya? dari tadi diam saja" kata Heechul kepada Changmin. Heechul menarik wajah Changmin, lalu Heechul menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Changmin. Sontak wajah Changmin memerah, dan beberapa siswa nampak emosi melihatnya.

Changmin segera menjauhkan wajahnya "Aku baik-baik saja!" ucapnya malu.

Heechul tersenyum melihatnya "Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucapnya. "Aku sangat cemas tadi. Oh, ya. Aku masih ada urusan, dadah Changmin-ah." Tambah Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu ia keluar dari kelas.

Changmin mengusap dahinya pelan "dasar heechul, ia tahu pasti bagaimana cara untuk mempermainkanku" gumam changmin dalam hati.

.

**Heechul P.O.V**

.

Aku mulai berjalan mengitari lorong-lorong sekolah yang dikelola oleh pamanku. Hm.. cukup besar juga ya..

Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengerjai Changmin-ah seperti biasanya, tapi saat kulihat kondisinya yang sangat parah, aku mengurungkan niatku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan, siapa tahu saja ada mainan baru. Jujur saja aku paling benci jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujahili. Aku booosssaaaann!

"Wah, itu Kim Heechul.. lihat, cantik sekali ya"

Aku mendengar beberapa suara menyebut namaku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah sumber suara "Haaah.. siswa biasa" kecewaku dalam hati saat melihat siapa yang sedang membicarakanku. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka yang memerah ketika aku menatapnya. Reaksi yang sudah sangat biasa kulihat. Aku memberikan senyuman sekilas kepada mereka lalu aku berjalan pergi. Biar bagaimanapun aku harus menjaga imej-ku.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah lorong buntu. Sekarang aku harus kemana? tapi tunggu, aku melihat ada sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok lorong buntu itu. Aku mulai berjalan mendekat. Kulihat papan kelas yang bertuliskan 'ruang pribadi ketua osis'.

Ruang pribadi ketua osis? tanpa kusadari, hal itu membuatku sedikit tertarik. Aku membuka pintu "Permisi…" ucapku pelan. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah setumpuk kertas yang ada di atas meja. Aku mulai masuk, kuambil salah satu kertas itu "Perencanaan anggaran dana osis untuk festifal sekolah?" ucapku membaca apa yang tertera pada kertas yang tengah kupegang.

"Yak! siapa di sana!?" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya. kulihat seorang siswa tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah menatapku marah.

"Ma.. maaf" ucapku.

Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku, mengambil secarik kertas yang tengah kupegang, lalu berkata "Jangan seenaknya melihat barang-barang milik OSIS" dengan nada memperingati.

Apa-apaan itu? huh, kasar sekali. Aku menatapnya kesal "Aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucapku.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, Kim Heechul" balasnya.

Eh? dia tahu namaku? "Hebat, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyaku.

Pria itu duduk di kursinya. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan keseluruhan dari dirinya. Ah, namanya Jung Yunho, orang yang tampan. aku bisa melihatnya dari nama yang tertera di seragamnya.

"Aku ini ketua OSIS, kalau aku sampai tak tahu namamu, itu namanya aku tidak berguna" ucapnya lagi. "Lagipula, kau adalah topik pembicaraan yang hangat di antara para siswa saat ini."

Ah, jadi begitu. "Yunho-oppa? boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanyaku.

Ia kembali menatapku tajam "Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Hal itu sedikit membuatku kecewa, tapi bukan Kim Heechul namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. "Yunho-oppa. kenapa ruanganmu ada di lorong buntu ini?" tanyaku tidak mempedulikan jawaban darinya. Aku mengambil lagi secarik kertas dari banyaknya kertas di atas meja.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh barang-barang osis seenaknya kan!?" marahnya kepadaku. Hal itu makin membuatku tertarik. Jung Yunho.. ketua OSIS emosional.. ia mencoba mengambil kertas yang kupegang, tapi tentu aku segera menyembunyikannya.

"Aku mau lihat, apa sih ini? hah? ini kan soal matematika" bingungku saat kulihat apa yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Ya! itu milikku! soal latihan yang diberikan guru padaku untuk olimpiade matematika yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Itu pelajaran kelas tiga, kau yang murid kelas satu pasti tidak mengerti, cepat kembalikan!" perintahnya kepadaku.

Huh sombong sekali. Apa dia kira aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah macam ini? aku mulai membaca satu-persatu soal matematika itu. Ini sih mudah "Jawaban nomor satu '593', jawaban nomor dua '-2 x≥ 8', nomor tiga '127¾' dan aku malas melanjutkannya" ucapku sambil menaruh kembali kertas itu ke atas meja.

Jung Yunho hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak percaya kepadaku. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

Aku balas menatapnya "Itu soal mudah bagiku. Asal oppa tahu ya, aku ini juara internasional olimpiade matematika tingkat SMU saat aku berumur 14 tahun." Kataku. Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

.

**P.O.V end**

.

"Oppa, apa oppa mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba kepada Yunho. Yunho makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Pacar?" Tanya Yunho.

Heechul kembali memperlihatkan senyum andalannya "Ya, jadi pacarku." Ucap Heechul lagi. Ia berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu memeluk lengan Yunho erat "Aku mau orang seperti oppa yang jadi kekasihku. Aku benci pandangan para siswa terhadapku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? kita bahkan tidak saling kenal" tolak Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Heechul. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya kini sedikit merona.

"Heechul-sshi, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap Changmin dari arah pintu. Nafasnya tampak berat.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho bingung.

"Eh? Yunho-hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini? lagipula, kenapa terengah-engah begitu?" Tanya Heechul santai.

"Aku mencarimu tahu! kau kan masih belum hapal betul seluk-beluk sekolah ini! kalau tersesat bagaimana?!" marah Changmin kepada Heechul.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? kau mencemaskanku ya? Senangnya~ Nah, sekarang ayo kita kembali" ajak Heechul sambil menarik lengan Changmin.

"Eh? tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? ada urusan dengan Yunho-hyung?"

"Mm… tidak kok. Hanya saja, aku baru ditolak olehnya" kata Heechul sambil melirik nakal ke arah Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Eh? kau suka Yunho-hyung? sejak kapan?" Tanya Changmin kaget.

"Hahaha.. nanti kuceritakan di kelas, ayo kembali!" ajak Heechul.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: huuuaaaaa gomen ne kalau ceritanya makin aneh. saya beneran males ngedit lagi**

**saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan**

**-ini sampai chapter berapa?** sebentar lagi selesai kok :D

**-kok sifat Chullie gitu ya?** eh? entah...

**-ada apa antara Jae ama Chul?** um... ra-ha-si-a~

**-Chul sebenernya mau apa?** ice cream mungkin? #taboked

**-semenya siapa?** Jae~ tapi kalo mau nganggep Min sebagai semenya ya terserah anda saja

**-boleh bawa pulang Min?** sepatunya aja deh ya... :P

**Makasih ya yang udah bersedia review~**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	15. Chapter 15: Part A

**di chapter ini akan saya bahas tentang YunChul or HoChul. whatever you say that couple**

**jadi kalau yang tidak suka, kalian boleh tinggalkan ff ini**

**tapi kalau yang baca, wajib komen :P**

**saya udah ingatkan kalian loh ya~**

* * *

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 15**

**Part: A**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini? lagipula, kenapa terengah-engah begitu?" Tanya Heechul santai.

"Aku mencarimu tahu! kau kan masih belum hapal betul seluk-beluk sekolah ini! kalau tersesat bagaimana?!" marah Changmin kepada Heechul.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? kau mencemaskanku ya? Senangnya~ Nah, sekarang ayo kita kembali" ajak Heechul sambil menarik lengan Changmin.

"Eh? tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? ada urusan dengan Yunho-hyung?"

"Mm… tidak kok. Hanya saja, aku baru ditolak olehnya" kata Heechul sambil melirik nakal ke arah Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Eh? kau suka Yunho-hyung? sejak kapan?" Tanya Changmin kaget.

"Hahaha.. nanti kuceritakan di kelas, ayo kembali!" ajak Heechul.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau suka pada Yunho-hyung, Heechul-sshi?" Tanya Changmin kepada Heechul saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Heechul menatap Changmin lalu berkata "Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu mungkin".

Changmin kaget mendengarnya "Sepuluh menit yang lalu? bagaimana bisa.."

"Tentu bisa. Oh ya, apa Yunho-oppa itu juga seorang gay?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Changmin menelan ludahnya cepat saat mendengar pertanyaan Heechul "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Changmin balas bertanya.

Heechul tersenyum lalu berkata "Kutemukan satu orang lagi yang menarik" dengan suara riang.

"Hei! jangan mempermainkan Yunho-hyung!" perintah Changmin kepada Heechul. "Nanti aku marah nih jika kau melakukannya" ancamnya kemudian

"Yak! jangan marah begitu, aku tidak akan mempermainkannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar suka padanya tahu" balas Heechul yang kini memeluk erat lengan Changmin.

"Kau itu kan tunangan Jae-hyung! lagipula kau tahu kalau Yunho-hyung itu seorang gay kan? atau jangan-jangan.. kau memang menyukai pria homo lagi?" Tanya Changmin sambil menampakkan ekspresi jijik diwajahnya.

"Aisshh.. bukan! aku suka pria normal tahu! lagipula, biar kuberitahu ya, kini aku bukan lagi tunangan Jaejoong-oppa"

"Eh?"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku sudah meminta pada ayahku agar pertunangan itu dibatalkan, jadi sekarang Jaejoong-oppa benar-benar milikmu" kata Heechul. Changmin masih menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Percayalah! kini aku benar-benar tertarik pada Yunho-oppa nih"

Changmin kini mencoba percaya. Dengan cepat ia mengubah topik pembicaraan "Ke.. kenapa kau menyukai Yunho-hyung secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Habisnya, dia laki-laki pertama yang berani bicara kasar kepadaku" jawab Heechul yang lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

-#####-

.

.

Changmin P.O.V

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kepergian Jae-hyung ke Amerika. Kini aku mulai merasakan kehidupan remaja normal yang seharusnya sudah kurasakan sejak hari pertama sekolahku. Ternyata rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Hidupku kini rasanya sangat membosankan. Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku adalah Jae-hyung, pacarku. Kapan ia akan pulang dan menemuiku? berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? tak bisakah kami bertemu meski hanya sebentar? aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila memikirkannya sekarang..

Kini yang menjadi pelipur laraku hanyalah Heechul. Gadis cantik itu selalu menemaniku. Aku senang dan sangat bersyukur ia ada di sisiku. Tapi tak kala pula aku akan sebal padanya karena keisengannya kepadaku. Satu hal yang membuatku kaget adalah bahwa ternyata Heechul benar-benar gadis sempurna seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun-hyung kepadaku. Ia benar-benar gadis yang pintar dalam segala hal, dan kini Ia sudah menduduki peringkat kedua di sekolah setelah aku. Ia benar-benar mengagumkan.

Aku tak pernah melihat Heechul memperhatikan pelajaran sedikitpun, ia lebih sering terlihat sedang bergumam lirih menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi hebatnya, ia bisa menjawab dengan benar semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh guru. Aku salut padanya. Dan satu hal yang membuatku lebih gembira adalah bahwa ia menyukai Yunho-hyung.

Selama tiga bulan ini tak henti-hentinya Heechul menempel kepadanya. Walau Yunho-hyung terlihat sangat menolak dan bahkan kadang ia meminta bantuanku untuk menjauhkan Heechul darinya, tapi sesungguhnya aku sangat mendukung Heechul. Kurasa hidup Yunho-hyung akan sangat baik jika ia bersama Heechul. Heechul dan Yunho-hyung sama-sama memiliki sifat yang bisa dikatakan hampir menyentuh ke kata 'sempurna', mereka benar-benar cocok. Yah, setidaknya, aku ingin melihat Yunho-hyung bahagia dan memiliki banyak anak bersama seorang gadis kelak, dan kurasa Heechul adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menjadi seorang gay sepertiku, cukup aku, cukup aku dan Jae-hyung yang mengalaminya. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung mengalami kejadian yang sama sepertiku. Aku melihat mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana. Dan terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Yoochun-hyung sangat melindungi Junsu-hyung. Yah.. sama seperti apa yang Jae-hyung lakukan terhadapku.

.

P.O.V end

.

"Oppa benar-benar sibuk ya?" Tanya Heechul kepada Yunho.

"Kim Heechul! sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh barang-barang OSIS seenaknya?!" marah Yunho kepada Heechul. "Dan turun dari mejaku sekarang juga!"

Heechul kini sedang mengganggu Yunho di ruang pribadi Yunho. Sebenarnya sih bukan niatnya untuk mengganggu, Heechul hanya ingin Yunho lebih memperhatikan dirinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat Yunho setiap hari.

"Yunho-oppa, ayolah. Jadi pacarku ya?" pinta Heechul.

Yunho langsung menatap Heechul marah "Kalau kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! biar kuberi tahu satu hal padamu ya! aku benci kau! aku benci semua anggota keluarga Kim, termasuk kau!" bentak Yunho kasar.

Heechul yang tadinya masih bisa bersikap manis kini hanya bisa memberikan senyuman pilu ke arah Yunho. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Yunho tidak menyukainya, tapi ternyata, jauh melebihi itu, Yunho sangat membencinya. Pukulan telak pada hatinya. Tak ada seorang pria yang pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Kini rasa sukanya kepada Yunho lebih besar dari sebelumnya, namun di saat yang sama, Heechul merasakan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Jadi begitu ya.. jadi oppa membenciku ya.. hahaha.. kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena selama ini terus mengganggu oppa. kenapa oppa tidak mengatakannya padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu? sudahlah.." ucap Heechul parau. Namun ia masih menatap Yunho dan mencoba memperlihatkan senyumannya. Heechul berlalu menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan Yunho "Tenang saja oppa, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggu oppa, maafkan aku" tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Yunho.

-#####-

.

.

"Heechul-sshi, kau dari ruangan Yunho-hyung lagi?" Tanya Changmin saat Heechul baru saja kembali ke kelas.

Heechul berjalan ke arah kursinya lalu duduk "Begitulah!"ucapnya.

"Lalu? berhasilkah?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

Heechul melihat ke arah Changmin lalu tertawa kecil "Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak deh"

"Aish! sudahlah. Ayo katakan"

"Mm.. aku ditolak lagi" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum. Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kecewa "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu Yunho-oppa lagi mulai sekarang"

Changmin kaget mendengarnya "Kenapa bicara seperti itu? kok jadi pesimis gitu sih? kau demam ya?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyentuh kening Heechul.

Heechul kembali tertawa lalu menjauhkan lengan Changmin "Aku sehat! sangat sehat!" ucapnya. "Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Tadi Yunho-oppa berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat membenciku. Benci sekali"

"Yunho-hyung.. berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya. "Bagaimana orang sebaik Yunho-hyung bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan kepada wanita seperti Heechul?" pikir Changmin merasa ada sesuatu yang salah "Tapi kau suka dia kan?" Tanya Changmin lagi kepada Heechul.

"Sudahlah, aku harus melupakannya. Dia membenciku… Loh..?" kini Heechul mengeluarkan air matanya "Loh.. kok aku menangis?" Tanya Heechul heran saat merasakan air yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke pipinya. Changmin hanya menatap Heechul sedih. Sementara itu berpasang-pasang mata siswa lainnya juga menatap Heechul heran.

"Kenapa Heechul-sshi menangis?" Tanya mereka berbisik, tak berani mendekati Heechul.

Heechul segera menyeka air matanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum "Kenapa aku menangis ya? aduh, cengeng sekali..."

Changmin yang melihat Heechul sangat memaksakan perasaannya langsung menarik Heechul ke dalam dekapannya "Wajar! itu wajar! biar bagaimanapun, kau itu seorang wanita! jangan pendam perasaanmu! tangisilah apa yang harus kau tangisi!" perintah Changmin kepada Heechul dengan suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Heechul hanya mampu memeluk balik Changmin. Dan tangisannya seketika pecah ketika Changmin berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

**Pendek sekali ya?**

**yah memang chapter 15 ini saya bagi menjadi dua**

**saya tahu kebanyakan dari kalian ga suka HoChul couple, makanya review kemarin turun drastis**

**saya minta maaf kepada kalian yang kecewa, tapi sekali lagi saya katakan, ff ini sudah saya buat lama sekali, dan saya tidak berniat untuk mengubahnya**

**jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	16. Chapter 15: Part B

**Title: Foolish Couple**

**Chapter: 15**

**Part: B**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : comedy n yaoi story. JaeMin couple._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

.

Changmin P.O.V

.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Heechul tidak pernah lagi menemui Yunho-hyung. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemaniku. Kini ia sudah ceria lagi, tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu. Yah, sudah satu minggu berlalu sih..

Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu dekat dan memiliki teman seorang wanita. Kupikir wanita itu sulit dimengerti, tapi saat bersama dengan Heechul, rasanya tidak ada yang salah..

"Yak! Changmin-ah, kenapa bengong seperti itu!" sapa Heechul sambil menepuk pundakku. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Kini kelas sepi, kebanyakan anak beranjak pergi menuju kantin pada saat seperti ini. "Wah, lagi memikirkan Jaejoong-oppa ya?" goda Heechul sambil menyikutku pelan.

Gadis ini, selalu saja mengerjaiku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak pernah berhasil berbohong kepadanya. Semuanya akan segera ketahuan ketika ia mulai menatap lurus ke mataku. Benar-benar indra perasa yang hebat.. "Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Bagus malah. Aku suka kau akan jadi kakak iparku kelak" balasnya. Ucapan Heechul barusan kurasa berhasil membuat pipiku memerah. Aku malu sekali rasanya. "Oya, kau sudah tahu belum? Jaejoong-oppa akan pulang minggu ini loh"

Sekarang kata-katanya membuatku kaget "Yang benar?" tanyaku sangat berharap. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Benarkah ini? dia tidak berbohong? aku bisa melihatnya… Jae-hyung? "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan Heechul-sshi?" tanyaku kepada Heechul untuk sekali lagi meyakinkan diriku.

"Aku tidak bohong. Jaejoong-oppa menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Saat kutanya bagaimana bisa, ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia ingin secepatnya bertemu denganmu, dan tiba-tiba semua pekerjaannya selesai begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Haahh.. benar-benar bodoh dia itu"

Jadi Jae-hyung benar-benar akan pulang? ia akan pulang dan menemuiku? entah kenapa rasa bahagia mulai menyerangku layaknya virus berbahaya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya. Apa ia masih menjadi orang bodoh seperti dulu ya? eh? dulu? ia kan baru pergi tiga bulan satu minggu, kenapa aku merasa ia sudah pergi lama sekali ya?

.

P.O.V end

.

* * *

"Mana dia?" Tanya Changmin cemas sambil berusaha tenang di kursinya.

"Sabarlah Changmin-ah, pesawatnya akan tiba setengah jam lagi" jawab Heechul sambil membaca buku cerita anak-anak yang kini sedang menarik perhatiannya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di bandara untuk menunggu kepulangan Jaejoong dari Amerika. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Heechul menariknya pergi. Padahal waktu itu jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tapi dengan predikatnya sebagai keponakan kepala sekolah, hal itu tentu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Changmin terus memutar-mutar kepalanya ke segala arah mencari sosok Jaejoong. Heechul yang melihatnya kini mulai merasa kesal. Ia segera mencengkram wajah Changmin "Bisa diam tidak sih? Kau seperti Daniel saja" ucap Heechul.

"Daniel? siapa Daniel?" Tanya Changmin kepada Heechul sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Tokoh anak kecil yang sangat menyebalkan pada cerita yang sedang kubaca saat ini" jawab Heechul sambil mengangkat buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ah, kau ini!"

"Lagian. Tenang saja kenapa sih. Nanti juga Jaejoong-oppa akan datang. Tahu begini sih, tadi kau tidak usah kuajak saja" sesal Heechul.

"Ah, ayolah Heechul-sshi. Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat" balas Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Aku tahu! ekspresimu itu seperti istri yang sedang menunggu kepulangan suami tercintanya saja" kata Heechul. pipi Changmin lagi-lagi memerah mendengarnya "Oh iya Changmin-ah, aku mau minta pendapatmu. Kira-kira kalau kupotong rambutku menjadi pendek bagaimana ya? cocok tidak?" Tanya Heechul sambil memegangi rambutnya.

Changmin kaget mendengarnya "Jangan dipotong dong, kan sulit sekali memanjangkannya!" kata Changmin tidak setuju. "Lagipula rambutmu bagus seperti ini, kenapa sih kau sangat ingin memotongnya?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Biasanya, para gadis akan memotong rambut mereka ketika cinta mereka ditolak" ucap Heechul.

"Jadi ini gara-gara Yunho-hyung? ayolah Heechul-sshi. Kau sudah cantik seperti ini. jangan ikuti kebiasaan bodoh para gadis itu." Tidak setuju Changmin.

"Tapi aku sekali-kali juga ingin memiliki rambut pendek. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah punya rambut pendek. Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa rambut pendek tidak akan cocok untukku, jadi orangtuaku selalu melarangku untuk memiliki rambut yang pendek"

"Hmm.. yasudah, kalau begitu potong saja. Kau kan cantik, kurasa tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh" ucap Changmin yang akhirnya setuju. Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

-####-

.

.

"Itu dia! Jaejoong oppa!" teriak Heechul sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jaejoong. sementara itu Changmin sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan saat ini.

Jaejoong yang melihat Heechul dan Changmin langsung berlari ke arah mereka "Chullie, Minnie!"

"Nah, Changmin-ah, kenapa malah diam begitu? Jaejoong-oppa sudah datang tuh, kau tidak memeluknya?" Tanya Heechul sedikit berbisik. Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong segera memeluk Changmin "Minnie, aku merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan selama aku pergi? tidak kesepian kan?" ucappnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Changmin.

"Bodoh! lepaskan aku! malu tahu!" ucap Changmin sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong "Dasar, sudah pergi ke Amerika, sikap bodohnya tetap masih belum hilang. Payah!"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Ayolah Minnie. Aku kan hanya merindukanmu, jadi wajar saja dong kalau kau kupeluk." Rajuk Jaejoong sambil berusaha memeluk Changmin kembali "Nah, sekarang katakan dong. Aku belum pernah mendengarmu mengucapkannya"

"Mengucapkan apa?" Tanya Changmin pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jaejoong kini menciumi wajah Changmin "Kau rindu padaku kan? kau suka aku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mana mungkin begitu! akh, hentikan!"

"Kalau kau bohong, kita putus" ancam Jaejoong.

Changmin langsung menatap Jaejoong kesal. ia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong "Kalau begitu ya putus saja" ucapnya.

"Aahhh.. Minnie, jangan begitu! aku bercanda! bercanda! jangan marah ya!" pinta Jaejoong yang kembali memeluk erat Changmin.

"Bodoh" ucap Changmin. Changmin kini mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ya, aku suka kamu" bisik Changmin sangat pelan. Sebenarnya Changmin sangat malu mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah. Menyadari bahwa wajahnya pasti sudah merah, Changmin segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh.

"Changmin-ah?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong hanya terpaku mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Dan ketika melihat Changmin yang sedang berjalan menjauh, Jaejoong langsung mengejarnya. Ia menangkap lengan Changmin "Katakan sekali lagi dong!" pinta Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

-#####-

.

.

.

Changmin P.O.V

.

Keesokan harinya, Heechul datang ke sekolah dengan rambut barunya. Ia benar-benar memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek. Tidak terlalu pendek sih, kira-kira sebahu. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bukan, ia makin terlihat cantik saja rasanya. Rambut pendek itu membuatnya terlihat lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya. Ah, pada dasarnya, ia memang sudah cantik.

Kini semua mata memandang penuh kekaguman kepadanya, bukan hanya para siswa, tapi para siswi juga demikian. Heechul berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tepat di sebelahku. "Bagaimana? cocok tidak?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan senyum andalan yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya "Cocok sekali. Kau makin terlihat cantik" ucapku jujur.

"Hehe. Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan rambut baruku" kata Heechul sambil menyentuh rambutnya.

"Wajar dong, ini kan rambut pendek pertamamu" ucapku

"Mana kim Heechul?!" teriak seseorang dari pintu kelasku. Sontak aku dan Heechul melihat ke arah pintu. Disana ada.. ada Yunho-hyung! dengan wajah yang kesal ia berjalan ke arah kami. Namun tatapan matanya langsung berubah ketika melihat Heechul "Ra.. rambutmu..?" tanyanya Nampak kaget melihat wajah baru Heechul.

"Yunho-hyung, ada apa ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Changmin, aku harus bicara dengan Kim Heechul" jawabnya sambil menarik lengan Heechul.

"A.. aku.. aku tidak mau bicara dengan oppa. Lepaskan tanganku!" tolak Heechul sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman erat Yunho-hyung.

"Kita perlu bicara!" bentaknya kepada Heechul. Ada apa ini? kenapa Yunho-hyung jadi kasar seperti ini kepada Heechul? apa yang harus kulakukan?

akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Yunho-hyung menarik Heechul pergi...

.

P.O.V end

.

-####-

.

.

"Lepaskan aku oppa!" pinta Heechul kepada Yunho yang terus menarik tangannya. Yunho tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus menarik Heechul sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang pribadi milik Yunho.

Yunho mendorong Heechul masuk ke dalam dengan cukup kasar. Lalu ia sendiri masuk kemudian ia membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Refleks Heechul memejamkan matanya takut.

"Arghh! aku sudah gila!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Heechul mencoba membuka matanya "Oppa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya heechul cemas saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat seperti orang gila.

Yunho menatap Heechul marah "Diam! semua gara-gara kau!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Heechul tidak sopan.

Heechul menjadi bingung sekaligus kesal dibuatnya "Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?! aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada oppa! aku tahu oppa membenciku! jadi aku sudah menjauh dari oppa! dan kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang salah?!" kata Heechul balas membentak.

"Justru karena itu! karena kau menjauhiku! semuanya jadi kacau!"

"Eh?" bingung Heechul tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yunho. "Apa maksud oppa? atau jangan-jangan ini belum cukup? oppa ingin aku keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"Bukan! padahal aku sangat membenci keluarga Kim! tapi.. tapi.. kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu?!" Tanya Yunho kesal.

Heechul jadi bingung. ada sedikit perasaan berharap mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Maksud oppa.. oppa.."

"Kau dengan seenaknya suka padaku, menempel terus padaku dan menggangguku. Lalu, kau mau menghilang begitu saja?!" Tanya Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam Heechul.

"Oppa, jangan buat aku.. jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini.."

"Pikiranku itu rasanya buntu tahu kalau tidak ada kamu di sampingku!"

Heechul ingin menangis mulai menjalar ke setiap bagian di hatinya. tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia mulai memasang senyuman liciknya "Jadi oppa suka aku? begitu maksud oppa?" Tanya Heechul. Yunho hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi oppa ingin aku terus ada di samping oppa?" Tanya Heechul lagi yang kini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho. "Kalau oppa tidak menjawab aku pergi nih"

Yunho segera melihat ke arah Heechul. "Bagaimana? jadi apa oppa menyukaiku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Y.. ya. Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Yunho. Heechul memasang senyuman kemenangannya saat itu juga, perasaannya kini benar-benar gembira.

"Oppa ingin aku terus ada di samping oppa?"

"Kalau itu.."

"Kalau oppa berkata tidak, aku akan pergi ke samping orang lain" ancam Heechul.

"Ya! aku ingin kau ada di sampingku! selalu!" ucap Yunho cepat. Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Yunho erat, membuat Yunho menjadi gelagapan tak karuan.

"Aku juga suka oppa"

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

* * *

**Mian kalau cerita endingnya tidak memuaskan. Sebenarnya dari pertama saya udah tahu hal itu, jadi saya udah nulis di peringatan : _Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan JaeMin couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya. trus akhirnya malas ngebahas HoChul juga  
_**

**Sekali lagi mian.. (_ _;)**

**oh iya, abis ini ada Foolish couple interview edition. saya post di ff ini juga. kalau tidak keberatan baca ya :D**

**dan saya sangat berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang udah mendukung saya sampai sejauh ini. terharu banget nih**

**makasih ya (TT_TT)/**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	17. Special Edition

**Foolish Couple Special - Interview Edition**

* * *

_Di sini akan berlangsung sesi Tanya jawab yang bodoh. Kusarankan agar kalian tidak membacanya kalau tidak ingin ikut bodoh. Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan berasal dari para tokoh di foolish couple, jadi mungkin akan jauh berbeda dari jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh orang aslinya._

* * *

Ket : P = Pertanyaan

C = Changmin

Jae = Jaejoong

Yun = Yunho

H = Heechul

Chun = Yoochun

Su = Junsu

* * *

**With Changmin**

* * *

P : Kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali bertemu?

C : I.. itu.. gara-gara matanya! Ya! Matanya!

P : Memangnya ada apa dengan matanya?

C : Matanya memiliki mantra!

P : Apa sekarang kau juga menjadi seorang gay?

C : Hah? kurasa begitu.. maafkan aku ibu, ayah..

Hiks.. hiks..

P : Apa kau juga mencintai Yunho?

C : Apa!? dia sudah jadi milik Heechul-sshi sekarang!

P : Kau suka Heechul?

C : Dia gadis yang baik! Tapi berhati-hatilah padanya!

P : Apa kau suka saat Jaejoong menciummu?

C : Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

P : Apa kau bisa memasak?

C : Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Tapi Jae-hyung menghabiskan sarapan yang kubuat tanpa bersisa. Kurasa ia harus segera memeriksakan kondisi perutnya ke dokter.

P : Apa yang kau benci dari Jaejoong?

C : Sifat bodohnya.

P : Apakah kau akan menikah dengannya?

C : Tolong jangan buat wajahku merona!

P : Apa bibir Jaejoong seseksi itu?

C : Lihat saja sendiri!

P : Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pakaian yang tempo hari terkena muntahan Jaejoong?

C : Aku membuangnya.

P : Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan sambilanmu?

C : Menjaga kasir di salah satu kafe.

P : Berapa gaji yang kau dapatkan?

C : Kau tidak perlu tahu!

P : Apa Heechul terlihat lebih cantik setelah rambutnya dipotong?

C : Ya! Heechul lebih cocok berambut pendek.

P : Apa kau yakin kalau Heechul itu benar-benar wanita?

C : Maksudmu?

P : Apa yang kau sukai dari Jaejoong?

C : Aku rasa aku tidak tahu.. tapi jangan katakan kalau aku bodoh!

P : Kau ingin punya anak yang mirip Jaejoong atau dirimu?

C : Aku ingin ia punya mata seperti Jae-hyung, bibir seperti Jae-hyung, otak sepertiku, dan.. tunggu! kami tidak akan bisa punya anak!

P : Apa uang sekolahmu tidak terlalu mahal? SMU MANSA kan SMU elit.

C : Hah? oh iya.. sepertinya aku tidak pernah membayar uang sekolahku...

P : Bagaimana rasanya mencintai sesama laki-laki?

C : Pertama, jika kau laki-laki, kau akan merasa muak, mual dan ingin muntah.

P : Kenapa tidak punya ponsel?

C : Habis harganya mahal.

P : Kenapa kau mendesah saat Jaejoong menciummu?

C : Mana kutahu!

P : Apa kau tidak ingin melihat tubuh Jaejoong?

C : BERHENTI menanyakan pertanyaan BODOH kepadaku!

* * *

**With Jaejoong**

* * *

P : Sejak kapan menyukai Changmin?

Jae : Sejak ia jatuh cinta padaku.

P : Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya?

Jae : Wajahnya yang memerah ketika kugoda.

P : Apa kau masih suka Yunho?

Jae : Apa? bukankah sekarang dia milik Chullie? kumohon, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Chullie lagi..

P : Kenapa takut kepada Heechul?

Jae : Karena.. karena.. jangan tanyakan kepadaku..

P : Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Changmin?

Jae : Hehehe.. nanti Minnie minta putus kalau kuberitahukan hal ini.

P : Bagaimana rasa masakan Changmin ?

Jae : …..

P : Kenapa kau bisa mabuk tempo hari?

Jae : Aku terlalu banyak minum alkohol yang kukira jus buah.

P : Apa kau bodoh?

Jae : Tentu saja tidak!

P : Apa yang kau lakukan selama di Amerika?

Jae : Aku hanya memikirkan Minnie dan tiba-tiba tugasku selesai.

* * *

**With Yunho**

* * *

P : Apa kau seorang gay?

Yun : Changmin bilang sih begitu.

P : Apa kau menyukai Heechul?

Yun : Apa kau mau aku putus dengannya?!

P : Apa yang kau sukai dari Heechul?

Yun : Sifatnya yang selalu seenaknya.

P : Kau suka Jaejoong?

Yun : Untuk apa?

P : Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ketua OSIS?

Yun : Membosankan.

P : Bagaimana kalau Heechul menyukai orang lain?

Yun : Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!

P : Apa kau sudah melupakan Changmin?

Yun : Sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai adik.

P : Kau ingin punya anak yang seperti apa kelak?

Yun : I… itu, tanyakan saja pada Heechul.

P : Apa Heechul cantik?

Yun : Kau bisa lihat sendiri!

* * *

**With Heechul**

* * *

P : Apa kau suka Jaejoong?

H : Dia menarik

P : Kenapa Jaejoong takut padamu?

H : Rahasia!

P : Apa yang kau sukai dari Yunho?

H : Sisi bodoh pada dirinya.

P : Apa kau benar-benar wanita?

H : Kau mau lihat bagian tubuhku?

P : Kenapa kau ingin sekali memotong rambutmu?

H : Karena gerah.

P : Apa kau anak tunggal?

H : Ya.

P : Apa SMU MANSA menyenangkan?

H : Banyak orang-orang yang menarik untuk kukerjai di sana.

P : Apa kau serius menyukai Yunho?

H : Kau tidak percaya padaku? kau jahat sekali..

* * *

**With Yoochun**

* * *

P : Sejak kapan berteman dengan Jaejoong?

Chun : Sejak kami Tk.

P : Kau suka Heechul?

Chun : Kurasa aku mengaguminya..

P : Apa kau tidak tahu sifat asli Heechul itu menyeramkan?

Chun : Apa? masa?

P : Pendapatmu tentang Changmin?

Chun : Dialah orang yang telah merebut Jaejoong-ah dari aku dan Junsu!

P : Kau suka Junsu?

Chun : Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin selalu melindunginya.

P : Pendapatmu tentang Yunho?

Chun : CUIH!

P : Apa yang kau sukai dari Junsu?

Chun : Sifat manjanya.

* * *

**With Junsu**

* * *

P : Apa kau suka Yoochun?

Su : Mm.. itu.. itu..

P : Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Heechul?

Su : Dia.. dia.. hueeee..

P : Kau setuju jika Jaejoong pacaran dengan Changmin?

Su : Asal Jaejoong-ah bahagia.

P : Kau tidak benci Yunho?

Su : Untuk apa?

P : Apa kau akan menikah dengan Yoochun kelak?

Su : Ah.. bagaimana ya.. aduh..

P : Apa kau seorang gay juga?

Su : Huuueeee! Yoochun-ah, dia bilang aku gay!

* * *

**With JaeMin couple**

* * *

P : Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah Jaejoong pulang dari Amerika?

Jae : Aku membawa Minnie menemui orangtuaku

P : Bagaimana reaksi mereka?

Jae : Tentu saja mereka menyukainya!

P : Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan kelak?

Jae : Kami akan menikah!

C : Jae-hyung!

* * *

**With HoChul couple**

* * *

P : Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang pribadi Yunho setelah kalian jadian?

Yun : Heechul membantuku membereskan dokumen osis

P : Kenapa Yunho tidak jadi seorang gay lagi?

Yun : Mana kutahu!

H : Itu karena Yunho-oppa bertemu denganku.

P : Kalian mau punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan kelak?

Yun : Heechul, kuserahkan pertanyaan ini padamu..

H : Bagaimana kalau laki-laki berwajah cantik yang akhirnya menjadi seorang gay?

Yun : Jangan!

H : Hahaha.. aku bercanda. Aku mau punya anak perempuan!

P : Anak itu akan mirip siapa?

H : Wajahnya akan sepertiku, rambutnya akan sepertiku, otaknya akan sepertiku, tubuhnya akan sepertiku, suaranya akan sepertiku—

Yun : Mana bagian yang mirip denganku?

H : Hahaha.. dia akan punya wibawa dan rasa tanggung jawab yang besar seperti ayahnya!

* * *

**With YooSu couple**

* * *

P : Kalian sudah jadian?

Chun : Hah?

Su : …..

P : Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja? banyak request agar kalian jadian loh.

Chun : Salahkan saja authornya!

P : Bagaimana kalau kalian jadian saja?

Chun : BERHENTI mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang SAMA!

Su : Sabar Yoochun-ah..

P : Aku harap kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih..

Chun : Sudahlah aku pergi saja!

Su : Yoochun-ah, tunggu aku!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**seperti yang saya bilang, saya post di ff ini juga**

**semoga kalian suka~ XD**

**sebenarnya sih masih ada satu sesi interview lagi. sebaiknya dipost ga ya?**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	18. Special Edition 2

**ini yang terakhir, mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada fanfic ini :)**

* * *

**Foolish Couple Special - Interview edition**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Di sini akan berlangsung sesi Tanya jawab yang bodoh. Kusarankan agar kalian tidak membacanya kalau tidak ingin ikut bodoh. Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan berasal dari para tokoh di foolish couple, jadi mungkin akan jauh berbeda dari jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh orang aslinya._

Ket : P = Pertanyaan

C = Changmin

Jae = Jaejoong

Yun = Yunho

H = Heechul

Chun = Yoochun

* * *

**With JaeChul couple**

* * *

P : Bagaimana kabar kalian?

Jae : Kau bisa lihat sendiri..

H : Kurasa aku kurang cocok memakai baju warna biru laut ini.

P : Nah, aku akan mulai memberikan pertanyaan, kuharap kalian menjawabnya dengan benar

H : Akan kami usahakan.

P : Pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana hubungan kalian?

H : Baik. Bukankah begitu oppa?

Jae : Apa? Ah.. ya, ya, baik sekali.

P : Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu Jaejoong?

Jae : Aku tidak gugup!

P : Apa kau sering menindas Jaejoong, Heechul?

H : Apa? Kau bilang apa? aku tidak mungkin menindas oppa-ku sendiri! kau jahat sekali.. hiks.. hiks.. Yunho-oppa, dia bilang aku gadis yang buruk..

Jae : Berhentilah membuatnya menangis!

H : Aku bercanda, aku memang senang mengerjai Jaejoong-oppa.

Jae : …?

P : Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?

H : Habisnya menyenangkan.

Jae : …?

P : Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan kepada Heechul. Jadi, apa kau sering membuatnya menangis?

H : Kurasa begitu.

P : Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?

Jae : kurasa kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Chullie!

H : Jaejoong-oppa bilang aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Jae : Fiuhhh~

P : Tapi para pembaca ingin tahu

H : Jadi begitu? ini adalah permintaan para pembaca ya? Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu.

Ja e: ?!

H : Sebenarnya..

Jae : Chullie!

H : Ada apa oppa?

Jae : Jangan katakan, kumohon..

…(hening)

P : …. Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan pertanyaan lain saja.

Jae : Begitu dong!

H : Hahahaha, syukurlah oppa..

P : Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau berpisah dengan Changmin, Jaejoong?

Jae : Sewaktu aku di Amerika?

Sudah kukatakan, aku mengurusi urusan bisnis keluargaku. Tapi sepertinya aku di sana hanya memikirkan kekasih tercintaku, Minnie, lalu semua pekerjaan itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan juga lancar! Minnie memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukku!

P : Apa kau selingkuh selama di sana?

Jae : Mana mungkin!

P : Jadi Heechul, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Jaejoong takut padamu?

Jae : Kenapa pertanyaan itu lagi?!

H : Hahahaha.. benar-benar penasaran rupanya?

Baiklah, akan kuberitahu.. Sebenarnya aku selalu memakaikan gaun-gaun cantik berenda saat Jaejoong-oppa masih anak-anak. Yah, sampai sekarang juga kadang-kadang aku masih melakukannya.

P : Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?

H : Habisnya menarik. Kadang-kadang aku juga menyuruh Jaejoong-oppa membawa boneka-boneka teddy bear saat ia sedang memakai gaun-gaun berenda itu.

P : Apa orang tua Jaejoong tidak marah?

H : Tidak

P : Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa?

H : Mereka bilang Jaejoong-oppa sangat manis.

P : Loh, kemana Jaejoong?

H : Dia tidak ada?

P : Sepertinya ia kabur. Mungkin jawabanmu membuatnya malu

H : Loh, kenapa harus malu?

* * *

**With HoMin couple**

* * *

P : Bagaimana kabar kalian?

C : Baik

Yun : Apa kalau aku sedang sakit kau mau membayar biaya pengobatanku?

P : Lama tidak berjumpa ya

Yun : Sudahlah, cepat! aku sibuk! aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen OSIS lagi! lagipula kenapa harus ada sesi Tanya jawab lagi sih?

P : Karena para pembaca yang memintanya

Yun : Kalau begitu cepat!

P : Hmm.. untuk Yunho. Apa kau setuju jika Changmin menjadi istri Jaejoong kelak?

Yun : Tentu saja tidak!

C : Jadi Yunho-hyung tidak setuju ya..?

Yun : Kenapa matamu jadi berkaca-kaca seperti itu Changmin?

C : …

P : Changmin, saat kau sedang menunggu Jaejoong di tengah hujan salju, Yunho datang dan mengajakmu pergi dari gerbang kan?

C : Ya

P : Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, bagaimana seandainya Yunho tidak datang dan menyuruhmu pergi dari sana?

C : Mm.. mungkin pada hari berikutnya kau bisa menemukan boneka salju.

P : Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jaejoong memiliki pacar di Amerika?

C : Apa!? jadi ia sudah punya pacar di sana!? aku akan meneleponnya sekarang!

P : Tunggu! yang tadi kan hanya pengandaian..

C : Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? hampir saja aku mengucapkan kata putus kepada Jae-hyung

P : Kau kan tidak punya ponsel, bagaimana bisa kau menghubunginya?

C : Ah! aku lupa!

Yun : Kalau untuk putus dengan Jaejoong, aku akan meminjamkan ponselku

C : Tidak perlu, terima kasih..

Hehehe..

P : Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja Heechul menjadi bosan padamu Yunho?

Yun : Ajukan pertanyaan itu sekali lagi dan kau kubunuh!

P : Changmin, kenapa kau hanya berbisik kepada Jaejoong saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu?

C : Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa? mengumumkannya lewat speaker yang ada di bandara itu? begitu?

P : Mm.. apa kau tidak ingin kembali menjadi pria normal lagi Changmin?

C : Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? aku pria normal

P : Maksudku, pria yang menyukai wanita

C: … Hueeee, kau membuatku merasa bersalah kepada ayah dan ibu!

Maafkan aku ayah, ibu.. hiks.. hiks..

* * *

**With JaeChun couple**

* * *

P : Bagaimana kabar kalian?

Jae : Kenapa aku harus melakukan interview ini lagi sih?

Chun : Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh kepadaku

P : Aku jadi bingung harus bertanya apa

Chun : kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku!

Jae : Berhenti berteriak di samping telingaku, Park Yoochun!

P : Kumulai

Jae : Bukankah barusan kau bilang kau tidak tahu harus bertanya apa kepada kami?

P : Aku berubah pikiran

Chun : Bisakah kau berubah Pikiran sesuai yang kuinginkan?

P : Contohnya?

Chun : Mungkin seperti terjun bebas dari lantai lima di sebuah gedung?

P : Maksudmu kau ingin aku mati?

Chun : Aku tidak mengatakan demikian

P : Aish.. sudahlah. Kenapa jadi kau yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku? baiklah kumulai. Mm.. tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak ingin bertanya

Chun : Kubunuh kau!

* * *

**With MinChul couple**

* * *

P : Kita berjumpa lagi

H : Jadi masih ada pertanyaan ya?

P : Begitulah. Pertanyaan pertama untuk Changmin. Apa Heechul mempunyai kepribadian yang buruk?

H : Apa? pertanyaan apa itu? Yunho-oppa~ hiks hiks

C : Yack! kau membuat Heechul-sshi menangis! jangan dengarkan dia Heechul-sshi! kau wanita yang baik kok!

H : Benarkah?

C : Aku tidak berbohong!

H : Apa aku perempuan yang baik? aku sendiri sadar kok kalau kepribadianku buruk

C : What the?

P : Heechul, bagaimana kalau Yunho menyukai wanita lain?

C : Yunho-hyung bukan orang seperti itu!

P : Kenapa jadi kau yang menjawab? bagaimana Heechul?

H : Hmm.. Yunho-oppa menyukai wanita lain ya.. itu berarti Yunho-oppa selingkuh.. mm.. itu menarik!

C : Kok malah senang sih?

H : Hihihi habisnya aku bisa dengan leluasa mengerjai pacar baru Yunho-oppa sih. Nanti kalau gampang menangis dan tidak menarik, aku akan minta putus dari Yunho-oppa

C : Tidak boleh!

Yun : Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh!

H : Loh? oppa kok ada di sini? ini kan part-ku dengan Changmin-ah

C : Yunho-hyung?

P : Benar, harusnya kau tidak ada di sini

Yun : Masa bodoh! berhentilah menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh kepada Heechul! sampai-sampai ia berkata akan minta putus dariku! kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu!

P : Kumohon jangan..

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ini sampai saat terakhir :)**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


End file.
